Amor Prohibido
by loreandcayovolturi
Summary: Ante tanta presión, Nessie acepta ser novia de Jacob, con la intención de seguir siendo la hija perfecta. Pero cansada de la sobreprotección por parte de sus padres y de Jacob, Renesmee decide alejarse cambiado su destino por completo. En ese viaje Nessie quiere poner en orden sus ideas, pero,¿qué pasara cuando alguien más llegue de pronto a su vida para ayudarla?
1. Chapter 1

Amor Prohibido

"Acepto"

**Hola!**

**Bueno aqui me ven estrenando una nueva historia, que espero sea de su agrado.**

**Obviamente no dejare abandonada ETDUV, pero bueno esta idea y otras más, que espero subir pronto, me llegaron de repente, y las quisé compartir con todas ustedes.**

**Espero les guste, y sin más, las invito a leer este capi.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

Renesmee POV.

-Nessie, hazme caso, no encontraras a alguien mejor que él-me dijo mi madre al oido.

No sabia que hacer ni que decir, era como estar entre la espada y la pared. No queria negarle a mi mamá la tranquilidad y felicidad de estar con el hombre que habia escogido cuando yo apenas era una recien nacida, pero por otra parte, yo no estaba enamorada de él, ni siquiera sentia cariño.

-Mamá, ya te dije que necesito pensarlo-me levante de mi cama.

-¿Pero que más tienes que pensar Nessie?-preguntó mi mamá siguiendome,-él te ama. Sé perfectamente que te cuidara y respetara-

-Pero yo no estoy segura de querer ser su novia. Y porfavor-caminé hacia la puerta para abrirla,-necesito mi tiempo-

Mi madre salio sin ni siquiera mirarme. Suspiré cuando salio.

No podian obligarme a ser la novia de Jacob, simplemente no podian. Desde que naci me habian obligado a ser su santa voluntad, y yo los complacia porque no queria preocuparlos con mi comportamiento, queria ser la hija perfecta, que ellos se sintieran ogullosos de tenerme. Pero todo se torno del lado del que menos me esperaba. Pensaron que podian hacer lo que quisieran conmigo, por el simple hecho de ser su hija.

Me acoste en mi cama rendida viendo hacia el techo, mi vida no debería de ser así, según yo, debia de ser perfecta.

La familia perfecta, esa ya la tenia, buena posición economica, tambien, la hija perfecta, esta en la lista. Entonces, ¿porqué sentia que me faltaba algo?

Alguien tocó la puerta.

-No quiero ver a nadie-respondi simplemente.

Pero esa persona entró de todas formas. Sus pasos eran casi inaudibles, hasta que senti como se hundia la cama por su peso.

-Apuesto a que quieres salir-se oyó la voz angelical de mi tía Alice.

Me levante pesadamente.

-Si tía, necestio salir-

Ella solo sonrió mientras le daba unas palmaditas a la cama.

-Entonces, voy por mi bolso, te espero en la sala-

Bajé las escaleras.

-Hola hija-sonrió mi papá mientras se acercaba para despues darme un beso en la frente.

-Hola papá-sonreí débilmente.

-Tú mamá me contó la platica que tuvó contigo...-lo interrumpi.

-Papá, ¿podemos hablar de esto otro dia? Ya tuvé suficiente con mi madre-

-Pero hija...-

-Edward, dejala. Ella necesita pensarlo y presionandola no conseguiras que te de la respuesta más rápido-dijo mi tía Alice mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Mi padre solo le dedico una mirada.

-Vamonos Ness, estar aqui no te hace nada bien-

Y sin decir más nos subimos a su porshe.

Nos encontrabamos en un restaurante a una hora lejos de la casa.

-Entonces...¿Bella y Edward quieren que tú seas la novia de Jacob?-preguntó mi tía.

-Si tía,-le conteste mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo,-y no sé que hacer-

-No tienes que hacerlo si tu no quieres-respondio simplemente.

-Es que no es tan fácil Alice. No quiero defraudar a mis papas...-

-Pero tampoco quieres ser su novia, lo sé Ness, te eh visto tantas veces en esta situación-apoyo su cabeza en su mano,-pero, ¿por no defraudar a tus papas, estas dispuesta a estar con alguien que no quieres?-

Sin duda alguna mi tía me hacia reaccionar, pero tambien me dejaba más indecisa.

-No se que hacer-solté mientras que las lagrimás salian sin poder evitarlo,-yo no quiero a Jacob, pero quiero que mis papas esten tranquilos, que no se preocupen por mi. Quiero que esten satisfechos con las decisiones que tomo-

Alice tomó mi mano.

-Gracias tía, tú y Rosalie son las únicas que me apoyan-sonrei.

-Y lo seguiremos haciendo. Pero no tienes que hacer lo que tus padres te digan que lo hagas, solo por el hecho de ser quienes son. Tú ya estas bastante grande como para tomar tus propias decisiones-

Yo solo asenti.

-Es hora de irnos Ness. Necesito ir a cazar-

Como bien lo saben vivo en una familia de vampiros, yo soy la ecpeción, ya que soy una hibrída, producto del amor de una humana y un vampiro.

-Esta bien tía, vamonos-me levante y salimos del restaurant, no sin antes pagar la cuenta.

En cuestión de minutos estabamos afuera de la casa. Mi tia salió a cazar, y al parecer mi familia tambien ya que habia un silencio absoluto en la casa, comencé a dirigirme hacia mi habitación, pero una voz proveninete de la sala hizo que parara de caminar.

-¿No me piensas saludar Nessie?-

-Hola, Jacob-caminé hacia él.

-Hola hermosa-dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y me daba un beso muy cerca de los labios.

-Y, ¿qué haces aqui?-pregunté alejandome un poco.

-Vine a saludarte-sonrió.

Debo admitir que Jacob era muy lindo conmigo, era comprensivo, simpático, divertido. Pero por alguna razón no sentia la conección de la impronta.

-Mis padres no tardaran en llegar...-

-Ya llegamos hija-saludó mi padre.

¡Genial! Ahora, ¿como me los quitaba de encima?

-Que bien, yo iré a mi habitación. Compermiso-estaba a punto de retirarme.

-No, hija espera. Jacob tiene algo importante que decir-podría apostar a que mi madre estaba sonriendo en estos momentos. Volté lentamente para encontrarme con la blanca sonrisa de Jacob, y las de mis padres.

-Nessie, como tú bien lo sabes, nosotros tenemos una conección muy fuerte, tú y yo somos uno solo. Creo que eh esperado lo suficiente, y que estas en edad de saber que yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Asi que, ¿me harías el hombre más feliz del Universo, aceptando ser mi novia?-para ese momento el estaba incado enfrente de mi sosteniendo mi mano derecha con sus rudas manos.

Volté a ver a mis padres, los cuales se les podia notar que estaban extasiados de felicidad, sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Para muchas chicas de mi edad, este hubiera sido el cuadro perfecto de una declaración de amor, pero para mi no, tal vez lo era, pero no era la persona indicada.

No podia defraudar a mis papas...

Tenia que tomar mis propias decisiones...

Queria que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos de mi...

-Si Jacob, acepto ser tu novia-acepte finalmente tratando de que las lagrimas no salieran.

-No sabes cuanto te amo-sonrio levantandose para despues darme un beso en los labios.

-Hija, no sabes que feliz me haces-me abrazo mi madre.

-Compermiso-dije mientras subia rapidamente las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. Las lagrimás no se hicieron esperar y rapidamente, una tras otra, recorrieron mis mejillas.

Y ese fue el comienzo de mi historia.

**Bueno que les parecio.**

**Hubiera comenzado por subir el prefacio, pero despues de unos intentos, supé que los prefacios no son lo mio :P**

**Pero aún así espero que les haya gustado este capi y esta nueva historia.**

**Claro no dejare de acutalizar en ETDUV.**

**Gracias por leerme y bueno como todas las autoras, un review me animaria mucho, para continuar la historia, o para dejar de escribirla.**

**Diganme porfavor si les gusto o que le falto.**

**Espero leernos pronto si ustedes me lo permiten.**

**Besos, cuidense =)**


	2. Chapter 2 Enough

"**Enough"**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras! =) aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón por el recibimiento que le dieron a esta historia =) me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado y que quieran darle una oportunidad. Muchas gracias a las hermosas lectoras que me dejaron su review en el primer capi:**

**WilmaSantana**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Zintiia**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Alexander malfoy Black**

**Tambien le agradezco a una lindo/a lector/a que dejo su review, aunque solo esta como "Guest"**

**No saben la sonrisa lo feliz que me hicieron con sus reviews ^.^ ahora si, disfruten del este capi.**

Renesmee POV.

La mañana se habia hecho presente, abri mis ojos con pesadez. Habia llorado toda la noche que ahora sentia un ardor fatal en mis ojos, caminé hasta el espejo de mi habitación y pudé ver el mal aspecto que tenia. Tenia la ropa del dia anterior, mi pelo estaba todo alborotado y mis ojos estaban rojos y hinchados. Suspiré, para despues dirigirme al baño y darme un ducha con agua caliente lo que hizó que mis musculos se relajaran. Cuando sali del baño mi madre se encontraba parada a un lado de mi cama donde se encontraba una combinación de ropa.

-Buenos dias hija-dijo caminando sonriente hacia mi. Me dio un abrazo y me beso la mejilla. Sabia perfectamente que era mi madre, la persona que me dio la vida y que me llevó en su vientre aunque yo le habia hecho tanto daño. Pero su abrazo me llevó al sentimiento de rechazo hacia ella, sabia muy bien porque estaba contenta en estos momentos debido a que la noche anterior habia aceptado ser la novia de Jake. No me queria imaginar si no hubiera aceptado.

Aún no sabia porque mi madre se empeñaba tanto en quererme ver al lado de Jacob, desde que tengo uso de razón ella siempre me hablaba maravillas de él, y hace un año comenzo con la idea de que fuera la novia de Jacob.

-Buenos dias-dije arrastrando las palabras.

-Mira-dijo sonriendo,-te prepare tú ropa-sabia que este habia sido un gran esfuerzo por parte de ella, ya que no le gustaba saber nada sobre moda.

-Gracias-dije sin poner atención, al tiempo que comenzaba a cepillarme el cabello frente al espejo de mi tocador.

-Renesmee-dijo mi madre acercandose,-quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz al saber que tú y Jacob son novios-sonrio abiertamente,-estoy en paz porque se que el te cuidara-

Y de nuevo con eso. Ni siquiera preguntaba como me sentia con esa relación. Nuevamente pensaba en la felicidad de Jake, dejando a un lado la mia.

-Si-sonreí debilmente bajando mi cara al sentir como las lagrimas volvian a acumularse.

-Bueno, te dejo para que te cambies-y sin más salio de mi habitación.

Le hicé caso y me vesti, y aunque no tenia ganas de salir de mi habitación, baje finalmente para desayunar.

-Buenos dias-dije desanimada.

-Hola hija-caminó mi padre hacia mi para darme un beso en la frente,-¿como amaneciste?-

-Bien-menti.

Para mi ya no era dificil fingir, ni mentir. Lo habia hecho tantas veces, habia ocultado mi tristeza y mi desesperación, que cuando mentia ya no se me hacia algo nuevo, es más, salia con naturalidad.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo Nessie?-preguntó mi abuela sonriendo.

-No gracias abuela. Iré a cazar-

-Te acompaño-respondio mi madre rapidamente.

-No...-suspiré,-lo que quiero es estar sola. Porfavor-

-Nessie...-

-Yo iré con ella-respondio mi tia Rosalie. Me senti aliviada cuando sali de aquella casa. Corrimos a velocidad vampirica mi tia Rosalie y yo, hasta quedar lo suficientemente lejos de la casa como para hablar abiertamente.

-Sé lo que hiciste anoche Nessie-me dijo mi tia con la cabeza baja.

-No tenia otra opción tia, tenia a mis padres y a Jacob al mismo tiempo-

-Pudiste haber dicho que no-

Traté de argumentar, pero no pudé, ella tenia razón.

-Lo sé tia,-dije rindiendome,-es solo que no quiero defraudar a mis padres-

-Si y eso esta bien. Pero...lo que haces va más alla de querer ser la hija perfecta. Nessie, tú siempre has hecho lo que tus padres te dicen, sin importarles si estas de acuerdo o no-me miró a los ojos.

-Lo sé tia. Pero ahora ya no hay marcha atras, ahora soy la novia de Jacob-

-Si, serás la novia y despues la esposa-la mire horrorizada.

-¿De qué hablas?-

Ella rio.

-Nessie, conozco perfectamente a tus padres y se que ellos no descansaran hasta no verte vestida de blanco y caminando hacia el altar para entregarte con Jacob-

Y conociendo a mis padres, este noviazgo era solo el comienzo.

-Pero...-la miré desilusionada,-yo no me quiero casar con él-susurré viendola.

Alec POV.

-¿Listo?-preguntó Demetri sonriendo.

-Yo siempre estoy listo-

Era de noche y nos encontrabamos en una pequeña ciudad cerca de Londres. Caminamos en una pequeña calle que daba a un bar. Algunas personas caminaban tranquilamente con su abrigo ya que habia llovido y el frío no se hizó esperar. Cuando exahalaban humo salia por la boca. Las luces del aquel bar aparecian y desaparecian, a simple vista parecia que ahi no se paraba ni una mosca, que era un bar solitario, pero adentro era completamente diferente.

Nos dimos espacio entre la multitud de gente que se encontraban bailando o tomando, mientras que la música se escuchaba por el pequeño local. Caminamos hasta la barra Demetri y yo donde se encontraban dos mujeres que no pasaban de la mayoria de edad. Aqui habian muhos menores de edad, era una de las razones por las que este lugar siempre estaba lleno, ya que era el único bar en el que se permitia la entrada de jovenes.

La chica de cabellos rubios me miró de reojo y al darse cuenta que la veia sin pena alguna, me sonrio para luego voltear hacia el frente.

-Hola-la saludé con una sonrisa torcida. Ella inhaló.

-Hola-se hizó la digna.

-Soy Alec, ¿y tú?-esta chica no sería la primera en escaparse de mis garras.

-Me llamo Melody-me sonrio la chica sintiendose más en confianza.

-Me gusta-dije viendola fijamente.

-¿En serio?-

-Si-respondi simplemente,-¿sabes? No te puedo oir muy bien. Porque no vamos a un lugar...más cómodo-le sonreí abiertemente. Ella me miró por unos segundos con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, vamos-y sin más caminamos hacia el segundo piso de aquel bar, donde se encontraban varias puertas. Caminé hacia la número tres, ya que rentaba ese cuarto para cuando llevaba a mis presas. Ella pasó primero viendo primero el lugar, despues voltéo hacia donde yo estaba y rodeo mi cuello con sus manos.

-¿En que estabamos?-yo solo sonrei para comenzar a besarla, ella hizo lo mismo hasta caer en la cama. Comencé a besarle el cuello, su sangre era muy apetitosa, olia muy bien. Asi que curvando mis labios en su cuello la mordi, ella solo gimio, ya que estaba tan ocupada besandome el cuello y acariciando mi pecho que no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Fui cuidadoso con no pasarme y matarla, ni tampoco de convertirla, cuando tomé suficiente ella se desmayo. La cargué y abri la puerta para serciorarme de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, para dejarla sentada, inconsciente.

Cuando bajé me dirigi hacia donde estaba su amiga.

-Oye-la chica volteó,-creo que tienes que ir por tu amiga, esta tan borracha que se quedó dormida en el pasillo-

-¿Otra vez?-escuché decir. Yo solo me encogi de hombros. Demetri sonrio.

-Gané. Conquiste a una chica antes que tú-

-¿Revancha?-preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Será despues, tenemos que ir a Volterra o los demás se daran cuenta de nuestra ausencia-

Renesmee POV.

Regrese a la casa pensando en lo que habia dicho mi tia Rosalie. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me dirigi hacia las escaleras, pero alguien toco el timbre, regrese cansada hacia la puerta y cuando la abri un oso enorme de color blanco se encontraba en la puerta.

-¿Qué...?-pregunté confundida, pero al ver esas manos y despues ese pelo negro azabache, supé quien era.

-Sorpresa-sonrio. Yo traté de sonreir pero más bien salio como una mueca.

-Jake-traté de sonar alegre,-hola-

-Hola mi amor-me dio un corto beso en la boca, yo no hicé nada solo cerre mis ojos y contuve el aliento.

-¿Qué haces aqui?-pregunté.

-Hoy es nuestro primer dia de novios, asi que quiero llevarte a donde tu quieras-estaba a punto de decirle que no pero...una idea me cruzó por la mente.

-¿A dondé yo quiera?-pregunté mientras que una sonrisa se asomaba.

-Asi es-

-Bien. Entonces quiero ir al parque de dirversiones-le propusé sabia que no se podia negar. Además desde que era niña tuvé unas ganas enormes de ir a ese parque, pero nunca pudé ir gracias a la sobreprotección de mis padres. Pero ahora era diferente, ya tenia desiséis años y era novia de Jacob, y mientras él estuviera conmigo sabia que mis padres no me lo podrían negar. Si iba a ser la novia de Jake, por lo menos tendría que ser para un buen próposito.

-Me encantaría complacerte-ahi supé que habia ganado,-pero primero tenemos que pedirle permiso a tus padres-mi sonrisa se borro por completo.

-A mis padres. Claro-suspiré.

-¿De que estan hablando?-preguntó mi madre bajando las escaleras.

-Bella, quisiera pasar el dia con Nessie ya que es nuestro primer dia de novios. Ella quiere ir al parque de diversiones, pero no se si sea lo correcto-

Mi madre mostro una cara de sorpresa.

-¿Pero como se te ocurre Nessie?-dijo mi madre asustada, sabia lo que me diria,-tú sabes perfectamente que es peligroso. Además no es nada romantico. Yo digo vayan...al cine. A ver una pelicula romantica-sonrio ilusionada mi madre.

-Perfecto ahi iremos-dijo Jake,-¿nos vamos Nessie?-

¡Esto era el colmo! Se supone que teniamos que ir a donde yo quisiera.

-Vamonos-dije sin nisiquiera verlo. Sin duda alguna apenas habia empezado nuestra cita y ya era todo un desastre.

En el cine, él fue el único que pusó atención a la pelicula, yo simplemente no podia. Solo pensaba en todo lo que le habia dado gusto a mis padres, pero,¿en que momento habiamos llegado hasta esto?

Cuando salimos del cine Jake me compro un helado.

-Jake...-le dije dudando un poco,-¿puedes llevarme a casa? No me siento muy bien-le dije.

-¿Te duele algo?-preguntó preocupado dejando el helado a un lado.

-Solo llevame a casa-respondi. Cuando finalmente llegamos me bajé del auto y caminé hacia el porche de mi casa con Jake atras de mi.

-Hoy fue un dia genial Nessie. Me la pasé increible en nuestra primera cita-bueno, al menos para él habia sido genial.

-Si Jake para mi tambien-mentí nuevamente.

-Nos vemos mañana-sonrio para despues darme un beso en los labios,-te amo-susurró.

Yo solo le sonrei. Suspiré cuando lo vi alejarse.

Esta situación no podia seguir asi, no queria seguir siendo el títere de mis padres, no queria que siguieran haciendo lo que quisieran conmigo. Tenia que ponerle un alto a esta situación, y solo se me ocurrio una cosa que podría hacer que esto cambiara.

**Bueno, ¿qué le pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, y bueno ya lo saben...un review me anima para seguir escribiendo, y ademas sé que les parecio este capi. **

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi =)**

**Cuidense mucho mis queridas lectoras, y espero acutalizar lo más pronto posible =)**

**Besos.**


	3. Chapter 3 Libre

"**Libre"**

**Bueno aqui llego con unos animos increibles, mis queridas lectoras, con un nuevo capi =)**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo =) no saben lo que significa para mi, especialmente a:**

**Karly15**

**Zintiia**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Brenda**

**Y a una linda lectora que me dejo su review pero la tengo como "Guest"**

**No saben lo mucho que me animo sus review =) en serio gracias!**

**Bueno, ahora las dejo para que disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

-¿Estas segura de lo que quieres hacer Nessie?-fue lo que escuche despues de contarle a mi tia Alice sobre mi plan.

Nos encontrabamos en aquel restaurant al que habiamos acudido tantas veces. Parecia nuestro centro de reunión ya que Alice siempre me llevaba a aquel lugar para que le contara de mis penas.

-Tía, si no lo hago mis padres seguiran haciendo de mi lo que quieran-dije tomando sus manos.

-Dime,¿qué fue lo que te hizo reaccionar?-esa fue la pregunta del millón. A ella nunca le habia mentido, siempre habia abierto mi corazón con ella y le decia lo que sentia, entre ellas y yo nunca habia secretos. Y no tenia intención de tenerlos ya que son las únicas que me entienden y me apoyan, es por eso que le estaba contrando de mi plan a Alice, ya que sabia que en cuanto mis Rosalie se enterara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me apoyarían en lo que más pudieran.

Pero, creo que esta seria la primera vez que me guaradaría la veradadera razón que me hizo darme cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto. Y la veradad era...que no queria seguir con Jacob, y mucho menos casarme con él. Mi tía Rosalie me hizó razonar, y admito que yo tambien sabia que mis padres no descansarían hasta verme casada con Jake.

-El ser novia de Jacob. Y ya es suficiente...ya no quiero que mis padres sigan manejando mi vida-dije más que decidida.

Mi tía solo sonrio abiertamente.

-Bien-me dio unas palmaditas en mis manos,-le dire a Rosalie, sé que ella nos apoyara-de eso estaba segura,-asi que tendremos que poner todo en marcha-

-Gracias tia-la abracé,-gracias por todo-

-Tú eres como una hija para nosotras Nessie, nunca te vamos a dejar sola-

Mi tía Rosalie aceptó en ayudarnos, y tambien me felicito por finalmente haber tomado esa decisión, de querer ser dependiente, tomar mis propias decisiones, y de querer ser la dueña de mi destino. Y aunque yo me encontraba nerviosa, tambien me sentia orgullosa porque despues de mucho habia tomado mi propia decisión sin ser presionada ni por darle gusto a nadie. Despues de tanto discutirlo, quedamos de acuerdo en que no le diriamos nada a mis padres hasta tener todo listo y creo que eso sera lo mejor ya que no me dejarían cumplir mis própositos si se los contaba antes.

Tambien tratamos de no pensar en lo que estabamos planeando ya que mi padre podria echar a perder mis planes.

...

-Toma Nessie-me entregó Alice el boleto de avión, mi tia Rosalie me entregó mi maleta y mi bolsa de mano. Rápidamente guarde el boleto de avión.

-Gracias tias-las abracé. Habian hecho tanto por mi, y ahora que finalmente todo estaba listo para irme, las extrañaria tanto. Extrañaria sus consejos, su apyo, su comprensión, su forma de hacerme sentir mejor.

-No saben cuanto las voy a extrañar-

-Y nosotras a ti Nessie, pero no te preocupes, trataré de ir a verte lo más pronto posible. Y tambien estaré al tanto de como vas con tu nueva vida-me sonrio Alice cuando rompimos el abrazo. Yo solo asenti para despues suspirar y bajar hacia la sala, era la hora de hablar con mi familia, pero sobre todo con mis padres.

Todos se encontraban en la sala, de pie. Por un momento me senti débil, senti que no podia hacerlo. Pero el no querer seguir siendo manipulada al antojo de ellos, me hizó sacar fuerzas y afrontar lo que sea que viniera.

-¿Para que nos mandaste llamar Nessie?-preguntó mi madre desconcertada. Y yo no conteste, y el problema era que no sabia como comenzar. Y al no encontrar otra salida, decidi ir directamente al grano.

-Los mande llamar porque...-tragué saliva, estaba nerviosa,-porque quiero decirles que me voy-

Mis padres me miraron sin poder entender.

-¿Te vas? ¿De qué hablas Renesmee?-dijo mi madre con un toque de enojo,-no te puedes ir-

-¿Y porqué no?-pregunté retadora, no me dejaría esta vez.

-Porque aqui estamos nosotros...tú familia. Además tambien esta Jacob...-la interrumpi riendome sárcasticamente.

-¡Claro! Jacob, ¡siempre es Jacob!-dije gritando.

-Porfavor Nessie, no te pongas celosa-yo solo bufé,-tienes que pensar en el tambien, no lo puedes dejar-

-Claro que puedo, lo estoy haciendo-mi tía Alice me dio mi maleta, me di media vuelta, pero despues volté, tenia que desahogarme.

-¿Porqué siempre piensas en Jacob madre?-

Ella se quedó sin habla, solo me veia.

-Po-porque el es mi amigo, quiero que ustedes sean felices, que esten justos...-

-¡Tú siempre has pensado en él, me obligaste a ser su novia, importandote poco lo que yo sentia!-

-No es asi, yo solo busco la felicidad de los dos-

-Tú siempre buscas la felicidad de él, no la mía. Me voy a ir muy lejos, porque ya estoy harta de ser su títere, de hacer solamente lo que ustedes quieren. Por mucho tiempo...-las lagrimás se hicieron presente,-quisé que ustedes estuvieran tranquilos por las decisiones que tomaba, deje a un lado lo que yo sentia solo por darles gusto. Pero ya no-

-Tú no te vas a ir de aqui. No vas a dejar a Jacob solo-

-¡A mi no me importa Jacob! Ni me importa lo que ustedes piensen, me voy a ir no importa lo que hagan-esta vez tomé mis maletas.

-Por lo menos dinos a donde te iras-dijo mi padre con un tono de tristeza. Pero esta vez no dejaría que los sentimientos me invadieran.

-Me voy a un lugar lejos, donde este libre de ustedes, de esta prisión. Me voy a un lugar para ser yo misma-

Y sin más sali de aquella casa en la que habia vivido toda mi vida. Suspiré aliviada, habia sacado todo lo que tenia dentro, todo lo que habia callado todo este tiempo. Alice manejo a gran velocidad ya que temia que ellos nos siguieran. Por suerte anunciaron el vuelo una vez que entramos al aeropuerto.

-Ese es mi vuelo-dijo tratando de sonreir para que las lagrimás no salieran, pero fue inútil.

-Sé que estaras más tranquila alla-

-Tía, sé que mis padres no van a estar muy felices cuando sepan que tú y mi tía Rosalie me ayudaron en todo esto-

-A mi no me importa lo que ellos piensen Nessie, lo que quiero es que seas feliz-dijo para despues abrazarnos.

-No sabes cuanto las voy a extrañar-

-Y nosotras a ti. Pero ya te tienes que ir-dijo deshaciendo al abrazo,-si no perderas el vuelo, y no habra servido de nada todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho-

Sonrei para despues asentir. Tomé mi maleta y comencé a caminar hacia la sala donde se suponia estaba mi vuelo. Cuando tomé asiento mi corazón latia a mil por hora, no sabia como habia dicho todo eso a mis padres, pero por fin lo habia hecho y habia dejado en claro que no sentia nada por Jacbo. Aunque en el fondo tenia miedo, mis padres no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados, tratarían de investigar a donde me habia ido.

Exhalé cuando supé que nos encontrabamos en los aires, miré por la ventana, ya habia oscurecido, y me sentia aliviada. Por fin me senti libre, comenzaría una nueva vida lejos de todo lo que alguna vez me hizó daño. El sueño me vencio a los pocos minutos.

Bajé del avión la mañana siguiente. Mi corazón latia desenfrenadamente, me encontraba en un mundo nuevo, un mundo desconocido para mi. Caminé hacia la salida del aeropuerto con la intención de buscar un taxi para ir al hotel. Cuando sali el aire movio todo mi cabello, dandome un aroma nuevo y desconocido, en ese momento miré a mi alrededor. Todo se veia tan diferente, y aunque estaba nublado, se sentia tan lleno de energía. Suspiré sonriendo dandome cuenta que esta iba a ser mi nueva vida, y me senti feliz por eso. Londres sería mi nuevo hogar.

**¿Qué les parecio? =)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben cual es mi paga, un review, ya saben que me animan mucho y me impulsan para seguir escribiendo =)**

**Espero actualizar pronto mis queridas lectoras =)**

**Cuidense mucho, besos.**


	4. Chapter 4 Nueva vida

"Nueva vida"

**Hola mis queridas lectoras =) aqui estoy con un nuevo capi como siempre cada viernes =) no me canso de agradecerles todo el apoyo que me han dado. Especialmente a:**

**Alexander Malfoy Black**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Wilma Santana**

**Brenda**

**Twilightnumberone**

**No saben los animos que me dan =) gracias!**

**Bueno pues ahora sin más que decir...disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

-¿A dondé desea ir señorita?-preguntó el chofer del taxi mirandome por el espejo.

Con una sonrisa le di la dirección donde se suponia que se encontraba el hotel, el hombre solo sonrio y comenzó a manejar.

Despues de un no muy largo viaje, donde admire cada edificio y cada calle por la que pasabamos, llegamos a mi destino. La dirección no estaba lejos del aeropuerto, y estaba maravilloso.

-Tomé-dije cuando finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino. El hombre solo asintio y me ayuda a bajar mis maletas. El hotel tenia el hermoso toque europeo, en las escaleras habia una alfombra roja que llegaba hasta la puerta del lobby, donde un señor de edad, impecablemente vestido con su uniforme, me abrio la puerta con una cálida sonrisa.

-Buenos dias señorita-

-Buenos dias-le dije con una sonrisa para despues admirar el lobby, mis tias en serio querian que estuviera comoda en mi estancia en Londres. En cuanto llegue una señorita me dio las llaves de mi habitación.

-Disfrute su estancia señorita Cullen-

Estaba maravillada, apenas habia llegado a Londres y ya me estaba gustando, no podia esperar para conocer aquella ciudad. Subi a mi habitación, y opté por tomar una ducha y descanasar un poco habia sido un viaje muy largo. Pudé escuchar mi telefono sonar entre sueños.

-Hola-dije aún somnolienta.

-Nessie, ¿cómo estas?-escuche la voz de mi tia Alice.

-Bien tia, fue un viaje pesado, pero...esta ciudad esta hermosa. Y el hotel ni se diga-dije con una sonrisa.

-Me da mucho gusto Nessie-

Despues de hablar con ella, bajé al restaurante del hotel, no habia comido nada desde el dia anterior antes tomar mi vuelo, ahora estaba hambrienta. Me senti comóda al estar sola, sin nadie que interrumpiera mi deliciosa comida con un platica, desde hace mucho que habia deseado estar asi y ahora se me habia cumplido, asi que lo disfrute al máximo.

Y aunque habia estado toda mi vida en Forks y sin viajar a otra parte, no extrañaba en absoluto Forks, con solo salir de ahi mi vida cambio, y simplemente no queria volver.

Alec POV.

-¿A dondé iremos hoy?-preguntó Demetri dandome unas palmadas en mi espalda.

-Esta vez será cerca Demetri, no se dieron cuenta de nuestra ausencia aquella vez, pero pueden hacerlo-dije mientras comenzaba a caminar para salir del castillo.

-¡Vamos Alec! El punto es arriesgarse-dijo con una sonrisa, caminando conmigo.

-Será en otra ocasión amigo-fue lo único que dije.

El club al que fuimos no estaba mal, habia algunas chicas de nuestra edad, pero para ser sincero ninguna me gusto lo suficiente como para tratar de seducirla. Cuado encontre a una chica de cabellos dorados viendome fijamente, decidi ir tras ella, tenia que ganarle a Demetri. Como todas las otras veces, la seduje y la lleve a la salida trasera de aquel club donde hicé lo mismo con todas, me alimente de su sangre. Aunque muchas veces no era lo único que hacia con ellas.

Cuando finalmente llegamos de nuevo al castillo, Jane me esperaba con los brazos cruzados, cuando nos vio llegar camino hacia nosotros.

-¿En dondé estaban?-preguntó con un poco de enojo.

-Por ahi-le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar pero me detuvo.

-Hueles a perfume barato-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Y tú hueles a amargada-dije sonriendo. Me dirigi hacia mi habitación donde Demetri me siguio.

-Mañana iremos a Londres, que no se te olvide-y sin más corrio a velocidad vampirica.

Yo solo suspiré.

Renesmee POV.

Descanse como nunca lo habia hecho en mi vida, con una sonrisa me levante y abri las cortinas de la habitación. El dia estaba nublado, como me gustaba, fui a darme una ducha y en cuanto sali alguien toco la puerta.

-¿Diga?-pregunté extrañada caminando con cautela hacia la puerta.

-Su desayuno señorita-se escucho la voz de un chico. Abri la puerta y el chico entro para dejar mi desayuno.

-Que tenga buen dia-y sin más se retiro.

Me sentia increible estando aqui, no tenia ninguna presión, nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, ahora yo soy la que digo que hacer con mi vida, yo puedo manejarla del modo que más me guste y puedo tomar las decisiones que yo crea conveniente. Ahora era una Renesmee nueva, y aunque tenia nervios y hasta un poco de miedo por estar aqui sola, sabia que era lo mejor para mi, ya que asi yo lo habia querido, y además tenia tiempo para mi, para atender mis necesidades, algo que por mucho tiempo mis papas me quitaron.

Mi celular sonó de nuevo, me dirigi hacia la cama donde se encotraba, pero al ver aquel nombre hizó mi cabeza diera miles de vueltas, tuvé que sentarme en la cama. Tardé en contestar, primero tenia que poner en orden mis ideas, tenia que saber que decir y que contestar, asi que despues de pensarlo unos segundos, suspiré antes de contestar.

-¿Hola?-

-Renesmee-se escuchó la voz de Jacob del otro lado de la línea. Se escuchaba enojado.

-Jacob, ¿qué quieres?-

-¿Porqué te fuiste Nessie?-

-Necesitaba estar un tiempo sola y...-me interrumpio.

-Y no pensaste en mi. Renesmee soy tu novio, ni siquiera me consultaste lo que ibas a hacer-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-No tenia porque avisarte Jacob, porque esta es mi vida y yo hago lo que quiero con ella. Quiero poner en orden mis ideas Jake, no quiero seguir bajo las órdenes de mis padres, quiero vivir mi vida...lejos de todo y de todos-

-Y me dejaste Renesmee-dijo con rabia.

-Jake, yo...creo que lo mejor será darnos un tiempo-

-¿Un tiempo?-se escuchó una risa,-Renesmee tú vas a volver a Forks, y todo seguira siendo como antes-me ordeno.

Arrugé mi frente, me estaba mandando.

-No Jake, no voy a volver. Estare el tiempo necesario o el que yo quiera aqui, donde estoy. Adios, no tiene caso hablar contigo-y sin esperar una respuesta colgué.

Lo mejor fue poner en claro de una vez lo que iba a ser. Traté de olvidar el incidente y me vesti rapidamente para luego desayunar. Hoy comenzaría a conocer Londres, la sonrisa volvio a mi rostro.

**Bueno hasta aqui llego el capi, espero de todo corazon que les haya gustado. Y bueno ya saben cual es mi mejor paga...un review. Eso me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo =)**

**Espero acutalizar pronto, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi.**

**Cuidense mucho, besos.**


	5. Chapter 5 Escencia

"**Escencia"**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras! =) aqui vengo con un nuevo capi =)**

**Como siempre gracias a todas por su apoyo =)**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Brenda**

"**Guest"**

**kariivul**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**No saben lo mucho que me animaron sus reviews mis lindas lectoras =) me mantuvieron con una sonrisa enorme al leerlos =) muchas gracias!**

**Bueno ahora si, disfruten de este capi =)**

**(Play: Today my life begins de Bruno Mars)**

Renesmee POV.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras de la salida. Sonreí al ver el dia nublado, el aire se sentia fresco, y de vez en cuando unas diminutas gotas caian en mi cara. Comencé a caminar con una sonrisa, aunque el dia se encontraba nublado parecia el dia más hermoso de toda mi vida, y no solo por estar en esta hermosa ciudad, era algo más...finalmente tenia mi libertad. Me detuvé para comprar un café, tomé un sorbo y aprete un poco el vaso para que mis manos se calentaran, segui caminando por un parque. Algunas personas se encontrabas dandole de comer a las palomas, algunas personas con trajes caminaban de prisa con su portafolio en mano y otras más tomaban fotos de la hermosa vista. Decidi sentarme para contemplar el cuadro con detenimiento, hasta que algo captó mi atención, una linda pareja se encontraba tomadose fotos. Se abrazaban, se daban un beso en la mejilla, posaban para la foto, sonrei.

Despues de un suspiro me levante y segui con mi camino.

-¿Disculpa?-se escuchó la voz de un hombre, volté.

-¿Si?-pregunté con una media sonrisa.

-¿Me preguntaba si podrías tomarnos una foto?-preguntó el chico con una amigable sonrisa.

-Claro-respondí. Tomé la camara y los segui hacia donde querian la foto, la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio, él cual solo sonreia hacia la camara. Se veian tan bien juntos...si tan solo pudiera encontrar a alguien asi, sonrei tratando de olvidar ese pensamiento.

-Gracias-dijo el chico tomando la camara.

-No hay problema-

Saqué la camara de la bolsa de mi saco y tomé fotos mientras caminaba. Nunca me habia sentido tan viva como hoy. En una calle se encontraba un mago rodeado de algunas personas con sus hijos, los pequeños sonreian al ver los trucos de magia, me detuvé para ver el espectaculo, y sin más aquel mago se acercó a mi para hacer un truco y entregarme una rosa. Sonrei abiertamente.

-Gracias-dije despues de oler la rosa, tenia una exquisita escencia.

En el poco tiempo que habia recorrido el lugar habia encontrado cosas hermosas, de las cuales no queria perdermelas nunca más.

Alec POV.

-¿Listo Alec?-preguntó Demetri entrando a mi habitación. Términe de ponerme mi saco.

-Listo-dije viendolo. Nos dirigirmos hacia la salida del castillo, ya habia oscurecido, asi que sin más comenzamos a correr hacia Londres. El viaje no fue muy largo, fue solo cuestión de un par de horas, sin más nos dirigimos hacia aquel pequeño bar.

-¿Pasa algo Alec?-preguntó Demetri al ver que me detenia a solo metros del bar.

No conteste por unos segundos, me concentre en esa escencia...era tan tentadora.

Renesmee POV.

La noche habia caido sin que me diera cuenta.

-Genial-susurré. Habia caminado tanto que ahora no sabia como regresar, por suerte tenia la dirección en mi bolso, pero no se veia ningun taxi a los alrededores ya que me encontraba en un pequeño barrio.

Mire a mi alrededor, tenia que encontrar la salida asi podría llegar a la carretera o a algún lugar tránsitado para poder tomar un taxi. Suspiré antes de comezar a caminar, pero las calles estaban demasiado oscuras como para que pudiera encontrar la salida. ¡Genial! Ahora estaba perdida, y al parecer, lejos del hotel, tendré en mente llevar un mapa para la próxima vez. Pero unas pequeñas luces captaron mi atención, parecia un bar de mala muerte, las luces rojas del lugar lastimaban mi vista, pero aún asi comence a caminar hacia aquel lugar, claro que no entraría, solo veria si algún taxi rondaba por ahí. Y al parecer el cielo escucho mis ruegos ya que, de la nada, un taxi aparecio, sin pensarlo dos veces le hicé la señal para que se detuviera y lo hizó.

-Lleveme a esta dirección porfavor-dije, él solo asintio y comenzó a manejar, alejandose de aquel lugar.

Alec POV.

-Tú entra Demetri, enseguida te alcanzo-dije sin despegar la vista del lugar donde provenia ese olor tan hipnotizante.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Demetri viendome extraño.

-Si, si-respndi, Demetri entró al bar y sin más comencé a correr a ese lugar, queria saber quien era la persona que tenia esa escencia.

En cuanto Demetri entró, y tras supervisar que nadie se encontraba viendome, corri a velocidad vampirica hacia aquel barrio, la escencia habia desaparecido, aquella persona no se encontraba alli. Sin pensarlo más segui aquella escencia, se habia detenido cerca del bar y luego se alejo, perfecto, ahora no la encontraría, y aunque no sabia porque diablos me interesaba tanto saber quien era la dueña, decidi buscarla, pero me arrepenti al segundo de haberlo pensado, simplemente no lo haria.

Pero despues de tanto pelear decidi correr y buscar a aquella persona, en cuanto llegué a un lugar más transitado, decidi caminar. Hasta que la escencia se intensifico aún más, más, más...era una hermosa chica de cabellos ondulados, figura esbelta, no parecia ser de aqui. Se bajó de aquel taxi y sin más corrio esclaeras arriba para llegar a las puertas de un hotel, definitivament no era de Londres.

Pero, ¿porqué me atraia tanto esa sangre? ¿Porqué su escencia me enloquecia tanto? No tenia la menor idea a esas preguntas, y aunque se me hacia conocida, llegué a dudar. Tenia que conocer a aquella chica, me decia mi vocecilla interna, saber quien es, de donde viene, que hace aqui en Londres.

Y con esa idea corri nuevamente hacia el bar.

-¿Dondé estabas Alec? Mira que te estoy ganando esta vez-sonrio triunfante.

-Andaba por ahi-respondi sentandome en la barra.

-¿Por ahi? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?-preguntó mientras arrugaba su frente.

-No es nada importante-respondi simplemente.

-Bien. Entonces tenemos que enfocarnos en lo que si es importante-dijo mientras volteaba a ver la pista llena de mujeres. Sin más Demetri se levantó para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba una chica, la cual le sonrio mientras el se acercaba, yo solo volté nuevamente.

Esa sangre...esa escencia, eso era en lo único que podia pensar. Y para esto solo tenia dos opciones...o olvidarme de ella y de su extasiante aroma o conocerla y cuando lo crea conveniente tomarme su sangre. Creo que escogería la segunda, su sangre...mi garganta comenzó a arder con solo pensarlo.

**Bueno, ¿qué les parecio?**

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado =) y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga...un review. Eso me anima mucho y me ayuda a seguir escribiendo =)**

**Ustedes se preguntaran, ¿porqué acutaliza el lunes? Como todas saben yo acutalizo los viernes, pero el jueves tuvé un problema con mi compu :/ pero no se preocupen mis lectoras seguire actualizando los viernes, como siempre lo hago ;)**

**Espero actualizar pronto!**

**Cuidense mucho, besos =)**


	6. Chapter 6 Renesmee Cullen

"**Renesmee Cullen"**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras! Aqui estoy con unos animos increibles dejandoles un nuevo capi de esta historia. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo =) especialmente para:**

"**Guest"**

**Brenda**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! =D no saben los animos que me dan!**

**Bueno...ahora si, disfruten de este capi! =)**

Alec POV.

Lo único que tenia que hacer ahora, era planear con gran detenimiento lo que haría para acercarme a esa chica. Pero despues de unas horas de estarlo pensando, y ante tanta presión, terminé apretando el puente de mi nariz en señal de desesperación, suspiré con un poco de frustración. Para ser honesto, esta era la primera vez que hacia algo asi, y yo sabia que era un locura, pero su sangre me atraia tanto, no podia resistirme más.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más, sali del castillo sin que nadie pudiera verme para correr hacia Londres, aquellos planes que habia construido minutos atras se habian ido a la basura, decidi que lo mejor sería que el plan fluyera, veremos que es lo que dice el destino.

Ya estaba a punto de anochecr.

-¡Rayos!-susurré mientras veia fijamente la entrada del hotel. De seguro ya habia regresado nuevamente hacia el hotel, eso sería un problema más para mi, o tal vez todavia no llegaba. Asi que decidi esperar unos minutos más, si no...creo que tendría que esperar, cosa que ya no podia hacer más.

Estaba a punto de rendirme y regresar con las manos vacias de vuelta a Volterra, cuando de pronto pudé oler aquella escencia revuelta con el aire que ahora soplaba con brusquedad. Volté al instante hacia las puertas de aquel hotel, donde la vi bajando las escaleras para comenzar a caminar con una sonrisa en los labios, sonrei maliciosamente, tal parece que hoy la suerte estaba de mi lado.

La segui discretamente midiendo mi distancia, ella no podia sospechar que la seguia, y al parecer no se percató de nada. De vez en cuando de detenia a tomar algunas fotos, luego las veia con admiración al tiempo que sonreia abiertamente, siguio caminando. Pero de repente, volteó bruscamente hacia atras, me volté al instante dandole la espalda, luego de unos segundos volté al tiempo que la veia alejandose a grandes zancadas.

Renesmee POV.

No estaba sola. Un vampiro estaba rondando por esta ciudad, podia olerlo gracias al viento. Segui caminando, pero esa escencia seguia alli, ¿me estaría siguiendo? Y yo sola me respondi esa pregunta cuando se intensificaba cada vez más, ¡no podia ser! Sin pensarlo dos veces caminé a grandes zancadas, en un intento por escaparme o estar fuera de su vista, ¿qué es lo que quiere de mi? ¿Porqué me sigue? Esas preguntas me dejaron aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, y para mi mala suerte no tenia a nadie, estaba sola.

Asi que despues de respirar profundamente, me armé de valor y segui caminando con seguridad, entre por un pequeño barrio y segui caminando. Aquel barrio se encontraba completamente oscuro, apenas se podia ver la calle gracias a las luces adentro de las casas, y mi vista no me ayudaba mucho gracias a ser mitad humana.

Segui caminando cuando me asegure de que ese vampiro seguia pisandome los talones, asi que en un arranque de desesperación comence a correr, no dejaría que aquel vampiro me alcanzara, sabia perfectamente sus intenciones, pero yo no lo dejaría, lucharía hasta el final. En un a milésima de segundo volté hacia atras, pero no habia nadie, la calle se encontraba completamente desolada, asi que con alivio volté nuevamente, pero algo hizó que cayera al suelo.

Con una mano en mi frente y abriendo con un poco de dolor mis ojos, volté hacia arriba, donde un hombre musculoso, con algunos tatuajes en el brazo y que se veia de no tanta confianza, se volteo lentamente. Cuando me vio sonrio maliciosamente. Yo me levante rápidamente y dio unos pasos hacia atras, los mismo que el acorto.

-¿Estas perdida?-se burló. Yo solo negue con la cabeza.

-Pero mirate...eres hermosa-dijo viendome de arriba para abajo.

-Compermiso-logré decir al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar, pero el bloqueo mi paso.

-¿Pero porqué tan rápido hermosa? Apenas nos comenzamos a divertir-sonrio abiertamente.

-Tengo que irme-dije tratando de encontrar una salida.

-¡Tú no te vas de aqui!-gritó al tiempo que me tomaba bruscamente por los hombros y me llevaba hacia un pared, gemi ante el golpe en mi espalda.

-¡Dejeme ir!-forceje con él, pero obviamente el era más fuerte que yo. Contando con el hecho de que nunca fue entrenada para pelear.

-No, no, no princesa. Primero nos divertiremos un rato y luego...-dijo viendo el escote de mi blusa,-ya veremos-me vio con una sonrisa.

Y despues de decir eso comenzó a besarme salvajemente en cuello, me tenia prisionera entre su cuerpo y la pared, traté de alejarlo golpeandolo con mis manos pero fallé en el intento ya que él tomó mis muñecas con una mano y las apreto fuertemente, grité para que me dejara ir, pero harto de mis gritos, aquel hombre dejo de besarme para darme una cachetada haciendo que cayera al piso, lo que ocasiono que soltara un pequeño grito. Lleve mi mano hacia la mejilla que habia sido golpeada y traté de levantarme y correr, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ese hombre dejo caer su peso sobre mi.

-¡Suélteme!-segui luchando por quedar libre, ya que ese hombre haría de mi lo que quisiera y me dejaría tirada...o peor. Sin eperarlo las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, al saber lo vulnerable que era en esos momentos.

-No oiste que la soltaras-escuché una hermosa voz decir, yo deje de forcejear y aquel hombre y yo volteamos a ver de done provenia esa voz. No pudé verle la cara, solo se veia una figura negra parada frente a nosotros.

-Largate de aqui, ¿quieres?-dijo el hombre fastidiado.

Pero aquel chico hizó caso omiso a aquella orden y, apesar de su esbelta figura, lo levanto sin el más minimo esfuerzo aventandolo con brusquedad. Yo corri lo más rápido posible quedando fuera de su camino, para despues caer nuevamente al suelo y apretar mis pies hacia mi pecho con fuerza, al tiempo que las lagrimas se hacian presente.

-Largo de aqui-ordenó aquel angel que me habia salvado, el hombre lo miro con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos y despues salio corriendo donde desaparecio entre unas calles. Despues de eso todo se quedó en completo silencio, yo seguia sollozando por aquel incidente, ese angel volteó hacia donde me encontraba...y ahi fue donde pudé oler la escencia de aquel vampiro, ¡él era ese vampiro!

-Porfavor no me mates-susurré mientras escondia mi cara entre mis piernas.

Él no dijo nada, solo me extendio su mano.

-Vamos, salgamos de aqui-dijo con una melodiosa voz.

La tomé con un poco de desconfianza, aquel chico me ayudo a levantarme y juntos salimos de aquel barrio. Cuando finalmente salimos hacia donde habia un poco más de luz, pudé verlo mejor, sus facciones eran simplemente perfectas, decir que era un dios griego era una grosería, simplemente era perfecto. Pero me horrorizo ver sus ojos carmesí a la luz de aquella lampara, al sentir mi mirada sobre él, el chico volteó a verme con una mirada misteriosa...¡Alec Vulturi!

Abri mis ojos horrorizada al tiempo que me deshacia de su agarre.

-¡Eres un Vulturi!-le reclamé al tiempo que me ponia en poscición de ataque. Él solo pudó arrugar su frente, con cierta duda reflejada en sus ojos, ¿acaso no sabia quien era yo?

-¿Cómo sabes quien soy yo?-dijo acercandose peligrosamente. Definitivamente no me recordaba.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aqui? ¿Te mando tu maestro?-

Tardó uno segundos antes de preguntar.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Soy Renesmee...Renesmee Cullen-

**:O ¿qué les pareció? Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustad este capi, y bueno ya saben un review, esa es mi mejor para y me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo!**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi, espero leernos pronto lindas! =)**

**Cuidense mucho, besos! ^.^**


	7. Chapter 7 Decisión de adolescente

"**Decisión de adolescente"**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras! Aquí vengo con unos ánimos increíbles trayendo este capi =) muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, en especial:**

**SorPucca**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Brenda vulturi cullen**

**Linda Elizabeth Saiz**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Gracias lindas, sus reviews me animaron mucho, y me alegraron el día =)**

**Bueno también quería disculparme por no haber actualizado antes, abajo les daré la explicación.**

**Ahora, disfruten de este capi =)**

Alec POV.

¡Idiota! Eso era lo único que podía repetir en mi mente. ¿Por qué la había salvado? Ni yo lo sabia, la había salvado de ese hombre, e incluso de mí. Todo estaba de mi lado en esos momentos, la perseguía sin que nadie se percatara, la tenia en un barrio oscuro y solitario, solo éramos ella y yo, su sangre me llamaba y me incitaba a beberla y así saciar mi sed. Y ahora, después de salvarla me doy cuenta de que es Renesmee Cullen, aquella pequeña niña a la que alguna vez quisimos exterminar. ¿Por qué ella? No se cuanto tiempo la contemple mientras trataba de hacer memoria, pero al ver sus ojos chocolate todos aquellos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, era ella sin duda alguna.

-Renesmee Cullen-repeti aquel nombre, era algo nuevo volverlo a pronunciar después de tantos años.

Ella solo mi miro con desconfianza.

Quería que, al decir su nombre, me quedara en claro que era ella, pero aun así mi cerebro no lo podía asimilar, el mundo era tan pequeño, que me la tuve que encontrar justo aquí, justo hoy, y era justo su sangre la que quería probar.

-¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa?-pregunté sin siquiera pensarlo, ella solo arrugo su frente.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-respondió cortante, yo solo alce una ceja,-¿Qué quieres de mi?-siguió en posición de ataque. Una persona camino donde nosotros nos encontrábamos, enfoco su mirada en nosotros por solo unos segundos, y miro de una forma extraña a Renesmee al ver su posición, así que en un rápido movimiento tome a Renesmee por el codo y la aleje de aquel barrio para llevarla a un lugar un poco mas habitable.

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame-trato de zafarse, pero obviamente fue en vano.

-Escúchame-la apreté un poco mas, ella me volteo a ver con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos,-no vine por ordenes ni de mi maestro, ni de nadie-aclare.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me seguías?-pregunto retadora.

-Porque….-no pude seguir. No podía decirle el propósito por el cual la estaba siguiendo, eso seria simplemente tonto de mi parte, ella me miro, esperando la respuesta, yo solo volteé hacia otra parte. Es que…no tenía caso ni sentido seguir aquí, así que sin mas camine rápidamente desapareciendo por una calle.

Renesmee POV.

Me quede contemplando el lugar donde había desaparecido aquel vampiro. No podía moverme, y mi cerebro aun no asimilaba todo lo que había ocurrido, ni siquiera mis pies respondían el llamado para caminar. Finalmente, tras unos segundos, mi cuerpo reacciono y comencé a caminar por aquella calle tratando de encontrar un taxi.

Cuando finalmente llegue al hotel, subí a mi habitación y encendí las luces, estaba a punto de sentarme cuando de pronto mi celular sonó, lo tomé antes de que perdiera la llamada.

-¿Hola?-

-Nessie, ¿Cómo estas?-se escucho la preocupada voz de Alice al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo viste-y esa no era una pregunta.

-Si y te marque cientos de veces, pero al parecer olvidaste tu celular-yo solo cerré mis ojos.

-Lo siento tía-me disculpe,-pero estoy bien…supongo que sabes quien me salvo de ese hombre-dije.

-Si Nessie. Vi todo lo que paso-dijo simplemente.

-Tía…-me interrumpió.

-Sobrina, lo único que te puedo decir es que Alec no fue enviado por sus maestros…y también quiero que sepas que esto no se termina en este encuentro-y sin más colgó.

Arruge mi frente después de lo que me dijo mi tía, era algo extraño, pero era muy tarde para preguntarle a que se refería, así que no me quedo otra opción mas que dejar mi celular en la mesita. Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos, había sido un día muy confuso, así que solo opte por darme una ducha y dormir, quería olvidar lo que había pasado este día, quería caer en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente solo opte por bajar al restaurante para desayunar.

-Hola-se escucho una dulce voz detrás de mí. No conocía a nadie aquí en Londres así que me pareció raro que me hablaran, incluso estaba segura de que no me hablaban a mí, pero de todas manera volteé hacia donde provenía esa voz. Era una hermosa chica de pelo marrón y tiernas facciones, sonreía abiertamente.

-Hola-le dije con un poco de desconfianza.

-Me llamo Melany-se presento extendiendo su mano hacia mi, yo la estreche suavemente.

-Soy Renesmee-sonrei.

-Te eh visto bajar al restaurante para desayunar. Y quise presentarme-yo solo asentí.

-Mucho gusto-le dije un poco cortante.

-¿Por qué no desayunamos juntas?-pregunto.

-¿Viajas sola?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-No-su sonrisa se borro,-vine con mis padres, pero ellos vinieron a Londres por asuntos de negocios y la mayor parte del día estoy sola-

La chica se veía amigable, así que con esa conversación nos sentamos en una mesa y ordenamos algo de desayunar.

-Dicen que aquí en Londres…la vida nocturna es increíble-

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Por supuesto-respondió,-y seria genial si pudiéramos salir una noche tu y yo-me sonrió.

Lo pensé por unos segundos. Nunca había salido de noche a centros nocturnos, era algo de lo que mis padres me habían prohibido, así que no estaba muy acostumbrada a esos lugares. Pero…no estaba en Forks, ni mis padres se encontraban aquí, además, estoy chica y necesito divertirme, necesito disfrutar.

-Me parece una muy buena idea-sonreí abiertamente.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces iremos esta noche-palmeo mis manos.

…

Suspiré frustrada después de buscar en el closet algo para ponerme esta noche, y me senté después de no tener éxito en mi búsqueda. Había buscado vez y otra mas, todo estaba fuera del entorno al que iría. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el closet nuevamente y pude ver dos maletas, ¡claro! Mi tía. Sonreí mientras la alegría volvía a mí, de seguro mi tía había empacado algo para esta noche. Abrí la primer maleta, saque ropa de invierno y algunos accesorios, seguí buscando y sonreí abiertamente al ver unos zapatos de tacón, saque otro par mas. Me anime aun mas al ver un hermoso vestido corto, saque dos vestido más.

-Gracias tia-sonrei mientras abrazaba el primer vestido.

Corrí hacia el baño para darme una ducha, ahí mismo me seque el cabello y acomode aquel pelo ondulado que tenia, busque la combinación de ropa que mas me gusto y mientras cantaba en voz baja, me maquille. Finalmente me deshice de la bata de baño y me puse el vestido para después ponerme los zapatos de tacón. Me mire al espejo donde, después de bajarme solo unos centímetros mas el vestido, sonreí complacida por el resultado que había obtenido. No podía negarlo, me veía bien.

Baje por el elevador para llegar al lobby del hotel, donde Melany me esperaba sentada.

-¡Ness!-se levanto para dirigirse hacia mi, me dio un beso en la mejilla,-te ves hermosa-yo solo sonreí.

-Tú también te ves muy bien-

-¿Estas lista?-

-Mas que lista-dije segura.

-Entonces vámonos-y las dos nos dirigimos hacia la salida.

**¿Qué les pareció el capi? Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado =)**

**Bueno se que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero mi compu no servía, así que me fue imposible subir los capis de mis historias, espero me disculpen por la tardanza.**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo =)**

**Espero actualizar pronto, cuídense mucho lindas! Besos!**


	8. Chapter 8 Dime que te volveré a ver

"**Dime que te volveré a ver"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Se que es un lindo sabadito, pero ya no podia aguantar mas ni quería hacerla esperar, asi que…aquí estoy con un nuevo capi =)**

**Gracias, como siempre, a todas las hermosas lectoras que me han estado apoyando, pero en especial a:**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Brenda vulturi Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Gracias por sus reviews lindas, en verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen =) y me mantienen con una sonrisota enorme.**

**Bueno ahora si sin mas, disfruten de este capi =)**

Renesmee POV.

La música se escuchaba en el lugar completamente, tenias que hablar fuerte y al oído de la otra persona si querías que te escucharan. No niego que al principio me sentí algo extraña estando en ese lugar por primera vez, pero con el tiempo fui acoplándome y después baile con Melany.

-¿Me permitirías bailar contigo?-pregunto un chico de cabellos negros caballerosamente. Estaba a punto de negarme, pero Melany me pego ligeramente con su codo para que aceptara, así que, con una sonrisa me levante de mi silla y juntos nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile. El chico comenzó a bailar lentamente y ambos tratamos de acoplarnos a los pasos de la otra persona, después de unos segundos bailábamos al ritmo de la música riendo y con algunas miradas directas a los ojos.

-Estoy exhausta-hable fuerte para que Melany pudiera escucharme al tiempo que me sentaba.

-Te ordene algo de tomar-hizo una seña a la bebida de un color azulado, yo solo asentí y tome un gran sorbo sin pensarlo dos veces.

El efecto del alcohol comenzó a hacer efecto en cuestión de horas y tras haber tomado una copa tras otra sin medir las consecuencias. Al principio no me importo, estaba segura que no pasaría otra cosa más que un mareo de vez en cuando, pero comencé a preocuparme cuando mis pies comenzaron a fallar al igual que mi vista. Las risas por parte de Melany y mía comenzaron a hacerse mas ruidosas y el baile, tengo que admitirlo, un poco ridículo. Camine hacia la mesa que habíamos reservado y busque en mi bolso mi teléfono celular, tenia una mensaje de mi tía Alice.

-_Diviértete mucho-_

Era lo único que decía, cuando termine de leerlo pude ver la hora, abrí mis ojos como platos y corri hacia donde Melany se encontraba.

-Melnay, tenemos que irnos-

-¿Qué?-pregunto acercándose mas a mi.

-Que tenemos que irnos-grite un poco mas alto, ella solo asintió antes de despedirse del chico con el que estaba bailando, tomamos nuestras bolsas y salimos de aquel centro nocturno. El chico del valet parking nos entrego las llaves del auto de Melany, cortesía de la compañía donde trabajaba su padre, las tome y nos dirigimos hacia el hotel.

-Espero que tus padres no se molesten por las horas en las que llegaras-le dije mirándola por una milésima de segundo. Recostó su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos, estaba mas borracha que yo y eso era una afirmación.

-No te preocupes Ness, ellos están en una fiesta y no llegaran hasta tarde-dijo con un poco de cansancio.

La ayude a bajarse del auto ya que no tenía el equilibrio suficiente para hacerlo ella misma, y la lleve hasta su habitación, después de recostarla le quite las zapatillas y la cobije.

-Gracias Ness-arrastro aquel agradecimiento antes de quedarse profundamente dormida. Antes de salir me cerciore que estaba bien, apague la luz y tome el elevador para ir un par de pisos arriba, el cual me dio un ligero mareo, el sueño comenzaba a invadirme. Camine con un poco de dificultad hasta mi habitación, con la ayuda de la pared pude mantener mi equilibrio.

Había dejado las cortinas abiertas. Unos pocos rayos de Sol se colaron por la ventana pegándome en los ojos, eso me molesto, así que sin mas fui despertando lentamente, aun no asimilaba bien lo que había pasado anoche, pero cuando lo hice, di un salto levantándome de la cama, cerciorándome de que estaba en mi habitación. Y si lo estaba, no se como le había hecho para poder llegar a mi habitación. Un molesto dolor comenzó a invadir mi cabeza y unas nauseas increíbles comenzaron a hacerse presentes, a causa de la borrachera, me levante corriendo hacia el baño, sin importar el mareo. Con dificultad me levante y lave mi boca, me vi en el espejo, estaba pálida, tenia unas ojeras en mis ojos y mi cabello estaba despeinado. Sin pensarlo un segundo mas me di una ducha y después llame para pedir unas aspirinas para aquel dolor de cabeza.

-No lo vuelvo a hacer-dije tomando un café sin azúcar.

-Hola Ness-se escucho una voz ronca, alce mi vista y vi a Melany con el mismo aspecto que yo tenia.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunte. Ella me vio por unos segundos antes de responder.

-Igual que tu-

-Para la próxima nada de bebidas alcohólicas-le asegure, ella asintió levemente.

Me arrepentía el haber tomado, pero por otra parte me sentía muy bien el haber roto las reglas, aquellas reglas que tenia desde mi niñez, sonreí.

-Tenemos que ir otra vez-la voz de Melany me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Hablas en serio?-pregunte sin poder creerlo, aun no nos recuperábamos y ella la quería que fuéramos nuevamente, no creo que lo pueda soportar.

-Si, nos la pasamos bien, y no lo niegues Ness. Esta noche volveremos a ir-

Después de desayunar subimos a mi habitación, donde Melany me puso un par de mascarillas para las ojeras y otras mas para la piel, según ella teníamos que vernos bien para esta noche, aquellas mascarillas me relajaron y pude dormir un rato. Después me ordeno a darme una ducha, cuando salí me coloco unas cremas, cuando me vi al espejo, parecía como si esas ojeras nunca hubieran aparecido, mi piel tenia un hermoso brillo. Melany había hecho un trabajo increíble.

Alec POV.

Golpe levemente la pared a causa de mi desesperación, no podía dejar de pensar en esa hibrida. Desde que había obtenido la inmortalidad nunca había hecho algo bueno por nadie, excepto por mi hermana y por mi. Pero….¿hacerlo por Renesmee Cullen? La causa de todos los problemas que hubo entre los dos clanes. Suspire involuntariamente antes de que alguien abriera la puerta y llegara hasta donde me encontraba.

-Alec, tenemos que ir a divertirnos-escuche la voz de Demetri a mis espaldas,-ya comienzo a extrañar aquel club-se escucho una risita.

Después de lo que había pasado en Londres no tenía las más mínimas ganas de regresar, pero Demetri tenía razón, tenia que sacármela de la cabeza, parecer como si nunca la hubiera visto y nunca la hubiera salvado. Nunca mas la volvería a ver, ese solo seria un recuerdo. Así que volteé a ver a Demetri.

-Tienes razón-respondí,-tenemos que divertirnos un poco-

-Entonces vamos amigo, nadie se dará cuenta de nuestra ausencia-

Y con un poco de mala gana nos dirigimos hacia Londres. El camino fue mas corto de lo que pensé, ese encuentro me había marcado ya por toda la eternidad, pero dudo que puédamos coincidir en algún lugar, además, ella tarde o temprano regresara con su familia, así que, será como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto. Caminamos a paso humano hacia aquel pequeño local, ya había oscurecido, los chicos comenzaban a llegar, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta donde había un hombre robusto y con cara de pocos amigos. Al vernos, como de costumbre, nos dejo pasar sin chistar, y aunque su cara no mostraba ningún sentimiento, sabia que en el fondo estaba asustado, yo solo asentí y sin pensarlo dos veces nos adentramos al club.

Como era de costumbre los jóvenes menores de edad reinaba en aquel pequeño club, Demetri y yo nos dirigimos hacia la barra, en cuanto nos sentamos comenzó la apuesta. Y pensándolo bien, esto era una buena idea, ya que podría olvidar a Renesmee, a su sangre y a todo lo que tenga que ver con ella perdiendo en tiempo tratando de seducir a una chica ingenua. Y no era que yo las buscara, ellas solas venían hacia nosotros, nos seducían, y cuando ellas pensaban que nos tenían…nos aprovechábamos de ellas de la manera que mas nos gustara.

El bartender nos miro de reojo, yo enfoque mi mirada hacia el, lo cual hizo que el dirigiera su mirada hacia la pista de baile, en ese momento dejo de limpiar ese vaso que sostenía en su mano, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Yo arrugé mi frente, ¿Qué le pasaba a este chico? Al ver que no reaccionaba, decidí voltear hacia la pista para ver que era lo que, o quien lo había hipnotizado de tal manera.

-Renesmee-susurre después de tragar saliva. No lo podía creer, aquella niña había venido a este club, dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lugar tratando de salir del shock del que me encontraba. No podía verme, no podía siquiera saber que yo estaba allí.

-Vuelvo en un segundo-le dije a Demetri el cual ya estaba coqueteando con una chica de cabellos marrones, lo cual omitió mis palabras. Sin esperar una respuesta me hice paso entre la gente, dirigiéndome a la pista, y cuando finalmente estuve tras ella, la tome a la altura del codo y la lleve hacia los baños. Las luces de la pista comenzaron a tonarse de tonos oscuros, lo cual hizo más difícil que nos pudieran ver.

Renesmee volteo a verme con el enojo reflejado en su cara, su mano izquierda se dirigía hacia mi mejilla, pero se detuvo justo a centímetros de mi mejilla.

-Alec-pudo decir,-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estas siguiendo?-comenzó a bombardearme con sus preguntas. Yo no respondí, después de unos segundos siguió,-salgamos de aquí, hay mucho ruido-me tomo de la mano y los dos nos escabullimos hacia la salida de la puerta trasera del club.

-Renesmee…-me interrumpió.

-Lo siento-se disculpo, yo solo arrugé mi frente.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte.

-Porque se que no me seguías por ordenes de tus maestro, y yo te culpe por eso. También porque...porque no te di las gracias por haberme salvado de aquel tipo-bajo la cara, yo la tome por el mentón y la mire a los ojos.

-¡Vaya! Esto es un cuadro muy romántico-dije viendo a nuestro alrededor, ella solo rio.

-Tal vez no lo sea-respondió con una risita,-pero mira el cielo-alzo su vista. El cielo estaba maravillosamente lleno de estrellas que brillaban sorprendentemente. Yo solo sonreí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto después de unos minutos de admirar el hermoso cielo estrellado. La mire.

-Es una larga historia Renesmee, pero lo que te puedo decir es que…aquí esta Demetri conmigo. No te puede ver, ¿me entiendes?-

-Esta bien-asintió desesperadamente,-creo que lo mejor será irme de aquí-dijo y sin pensarlo mas se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero yo la detuve tomando su mano.

-Dime que te volveré a ver-dije sin pensarlo, pero me arrepentí al instante. Ella solo me miro por unos segundos.

-Si-sonrió, y sin más corrió hacia la puerta que se cerró tras ella.

Sin poder evitarlo sonreí.

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, ese es mi mayor anhelo lindas =)**

**Y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga….un review! =)**

**Eso me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo, y también para saber su opinión acerca de este capi.**

**Espero actualizar muy pronto lindas =) cuídense mucho!**

**Y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi. Besos!**


	9. Chapter 9 Cita

"**Cita"**

**Hola lindas =) ya llegue con un nuevo capi. Les pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado el viernes pasado, pero muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Especialmente para:**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**CBubbleGum08**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Alessa-vulturi**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews, me mantuvieron con una gran sonrisa =)**

**Bueno, ahora si disfruten de este capi =)**

Alec POV.

**(Play: No se si es amor de Reik)**

Me levante desesperadamente de mi cama pasando una mano por mi cabello, necesitaba ver a Renesmee, quería verla. Abrí mis ojos como platos al asimilar mi último pensamiento, yo, Alec Vulturi, quería ver a una chica, y lo peor a una Cullen. Pero cuando su rostro angelical llego a mi mente, no me importo, solo tenia el deseo de volverla a ver, algo con lo que ella había aceptado.

_-¡Demonios Alec! Tranquilízate-_pensé.

Después de un pequeño debate, mis sentimientos ganaron la pelea y sin mas camine hacia la puerta, para después correr a velocidad vampírica hacia la puerta principal del castillo, sonreí cuando vi el cielo adornado por la hermosa luna llena, a la cual algunas estrellas le hacían compañía. Corrí hacia Londres, no podía esperar más, y aunque sabia que no encontraría a Renesmee en el club de aquella vez, sabia en que hotel estaba hospedada.

Sonreí triunfante cuando finalmente estuve frente a aquel lujoso hotel, sin esperar más subí las escaleras, cubiertas por una alfombra roja, para adentrarme al hotel. Y no solo la fachada se veía elegante, el lobby tenía una decoración exquisita, tenía un toque lujoso y romántico. Me dirigí hacia la recepción.

-Buenas noches joven, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-pregunto una señorita con una amigable sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, ¿me podría dar el numero de habitación de la señorita Renesmee Cullen?-pregunte con un poco de prisa. Ella me miro por unos segundos.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo dar información sobre las personas hospedadas en este hotel-

Sonreí con un poco de molestia.

-Verá, Renesmee es una muy buena amiga mía, y hoy es su cumpleaños. Me gustaría darle una sorpresa-sonreí un poco apenado,-me gustaría estar frente a su puerta para invitarla a cenar-

La chica lo pensó por unos segundos.

-Esta bien, solo le daré el numero de su habitación, ¿de acuerdo?-

Yo asentí.

Busco en su computadora, solo se tardo unos segundos antes de decirme el número de la habitación y darme las indicaciones de cómo llegar allí. Le agradecí antes de comenzar a correr por el lobby hacia el elevador, se que pude haber tomado las escaleras, usando mi velocidad vampírica seria mas rápido, pero por lo que vi había algunas personas que bajaban las escaleras, así que mejor decidí esperar. En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, salí corriendo para buscar el número de su habitación, cuando de pronto escuche a alguien abrir la puerta…era ella. La contemple por unos segundos, sonreía, al parecer iba a salir, pero no la dejaría ir, no esta noche. Me asegure de que nadie estuviera en el pasillo, para después correr a velocidad vampírica para quedar frente a ella, dejándola prisionera entre la puerta de su habitación y mi cuerpo, ella me miro con sorpresa.

-Alec, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto para después sonreír,-¿viniste a verme? ¿Cómo sabias que estaba hospedada aquí?-

-El atacarme con tus preguntas se te esta haciendo costumbre-sonreí.

Ella también lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en lo cierto, pero después se sonrojo al ver nuestra cercanía.

-Te responderé una a la vez-me acerque un poco mas a ella,-pero quédate conmigo-susurre. Para ese momento nuestros labios se encontraban a solo centímetros. Renesmee trago saliva, quería decir algo, lo cual no podía, solo me miraba directamente a los ojos, su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a acelerarse y su sonrojo aumento.

-N-no puedo-contesto al fin.

-Por favor-eso más bien sonó como una suplica.

Lo dudo por unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta nuevamente, me invito a pasar, lo cual yo accedí. Dejo su bolso en el sofá y con un suspiro camino al teléfono más cercano, marco un número.

-Melany-espero unos segundos,-si, lo siento, esta noche no podre salir contigo-apretó un poco mas el teléfono,-dile que me disculpe, saldremos los cuatro para la próxima, ¿de acuerdo?-sonrió,-gracias, cuídate-finalmente colgó.

Renesmee POV.

**(U got it bad de Usher)**

Aun no sabía porque había accedido quedarme con Alec.

-¿Los cuatro juntos? Pensé que solo saldrías con tu amiga-dijo Alec sentándose en el sofá.

-La misma noche que te vi en el club conocimos a unos chicos, y bueno…ellos nos invitaron a salir-dije caminando hacia el, para sentarme a su lado.

-No dudo que hubieran pasado un buen rato juntos-pauso,-pero yo tengo una idea mejor-

-¿De que se trata?-sonreí.

-Tu solo confía en mi, aunque te parezca un poco difícil-se burlo, lo cual yo rei,-asi que yo te aconsejaría que te pusieras algo cómodo-

Arruge mi frente, ¿Qué esta tramando Alec?

-Alec…-me interrumpió.

-Te espero afuera-y sin mas salió de mi habitación para darme mi espacio. Me quede viendo la puerta por unos segundos, me debatía entre hacerle caso o mejor decirle que se fuera. Pero después de pensarlo unos segundos, camine hacia el closet y saque unos jeans pegados con una playera de manga larga negra y ajustada, antes de salir saque un abrigo color beige, tome mi bolso y Salí de mi habitación.

Alec se encontraba dándome la espalda, volteo lentamente para verme y sonreír, me apene.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí-dije.

-Te ves hermosa-me miro directamente a los ojos.

Yo solo me acomode un mechón de cabellos detrás de mi oreja para ocultar mi sonrojo. Alec era frio, calculador…era un Vulturi. Y escucharlo decir eso hacia este cuadro todavía más raro, como todas las veces que nos hemos visto. Pero en el había algo diferente, cada vez que me hablaba se escuchaba honesto.

-Y, ¿bien? ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte con cierta curiosidad. El solo me tomo de la mano mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-Definitivamente, no a un club-sonrió.

….

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Alec.

-Es hermoso-sonreí sosteniéndome de la rama mas fuerte del árbol. Habíamos ido al bosque y Alec me había ayudado a subirme hasta la parte mas alta de un gran árbol, no niego que las alturas si me marean, pero después de confiar en Alec, que ahora se encontraba detrás de mi sosteniendo mi cintura, acepte subirme. La vista era hermosa, mucho más de lo que me podía imaginar, las luces de la ciudad y el movimiento que había en esta noche eran impresionantes. Alec señalaba con su dedo índice los lugares y edificios mas conocidos. Yo solo asentía y sonreía, estaba impresionada.

Finalmente, después de un largo tiempo de admirar la hermosa ciudad, bajamos de aquel árbol.

-Fue maravilloso Alec, gracias-dije sentándome en el verde pasto.

-Me da gusto-dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos.

Tenia tantas cosas que preguntarle, había tantas cosas que quería saber de el, pero sabia perfectamente que no podía solo comenzar a preguntarle, todavía no lo conocía muy bien, solo nos habíamos visto un par de veces. Y estoy segura que el tiene la misma curiosidad por saber de mi, que fue lo que me hizo separarme de mi familia, pero solo vio el cielo.

-El cielo lleno de estrellas-dijo sin despegar su vista del cielo, yo hice lo mismo.

-Que cuadro tan romántico-dije entre risitas, recordando aquella noche en el club.

-Renesmee…-comenzó pero se arrepintió. Yo lo mire, como señal para que siguiera, pero no lo hizo.

De repente, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, sus labios iban directamente a los míos, sus ojos irradiaban pasión y necesidad. Yo solo trague saliva, no sabia que hacer. Sus labios se encontraban a solo milímetros de los míos, pero en un ágil movimiento lo esquive, levantándome.

-Ya es tarde, debo regresar-

El solo suspiro para después levantarse.

-Tienes razón, una señorita no puede estar a tales horas de la noche fuera-y sin más comenzamos a caminar.

**¿Qué les pareció este capi lindas? Espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente les pido una disculpa por haberme tardado en actualizar. Ya saben también cual es mi mejor paga…un review, me anima mucho y además me gusta saber su opinión =)**

**Cuídense mucho lindas, esta vez le voy a echar mas ganas para que el próximo capi este listo el viernes próximo ^.^**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia, besos cuídense!**


	10. Chapter 10 Saber mas de ti

"**Saber mas de ti"**

**Hola lindas! Si, lo se y espero me disculpen por no haber actualizado la semana pasada. Les pido mil disculpas por eso, pero ya ven que las complicaciones siempre llegan en el momento menos indicado. Pero aun asi vengo con muchos ánimos =) de que regreso con un nuevo capi. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo lindas, especialmente para:**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Alessa-vulturi**

**CBubbleGum08**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Karly15**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews hermosas, no saben la sonrisa y los ánimos que me dan! =D**

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten de este capi =)**

Renesmee POV.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación lentamente para después poner mi espalda contra la puerta. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, esta había sido una noche muy linda…inolvidable. Después de unos segundos camine hacia la cama donde me recosté, sin duda alguna esto había sido agotador, cerré mis ojos pero los volví a abrir cuando mi celular sonó.

-Hola-conteste sin ni siquiera ver quien era.

_-Nessie-_se escucho la voz de mi tía Alice.

-Tía, que gusto escucharte-me senté en mi cama al tiempo que una sonrisa aprecia en mis labios.

_-¿Cómo te fue en tu….cita?-_se escucho unas risitas, definitivamente mi tía Rosalie estaba escuchando.

-Lo viste-dije sin ni siquiera preguntar, suspire,-tia…¡fue increíble!-dije recostándome otra vez en la cama viendo hacia el techo.

_-Me lo imagine-_estaba segura que mi tía sonreía en ese momento. Dude un poco en preguntar, pero finalmente me arme de valor.

-Tía, ¿esto no acaba aquí cierto?-no se ni siquiera porque preguntaba eso, tampoco se porque tenia tanta curiosidad en saber eso. Y mucho menos a solo unos cuantos encuentros, en los que solo dos han sido sin discutir o desconfiar. Además estaba segura que mi tía Alice había visto mi futuro y estaba pendiente de el, así que ella debería saber lo que pasara entre Alec y yo. Contuve mi aliento cuando escuche el suspiro de mi tía Alice después de unos segundos.

-_Nessie-_comenzó,-_quiero que lo descubras por ti misma. Pero quiero que sepas que no te dejare en un momento difícil, ¿de acuerdo?_-

-De acuerdo-respondí segundos después.

Después de platicarle con detalle lo que ocurrió aquella noche, finalmente colgamos con la promesa de llamarnos al día siguiente. Corrí hacia el baño para quitarme el maquillaje y ponerme mi pijama, me quede profundamente dormida en cuanto me recosté en la cama.

Melany me llamo en la mañana para bajar a desayunar, pero decidimos ir a otro restaurante.

-Y, ¿no me vas a contar porque no saliste anoche con nosotros?-pregunto Melany para después tomar un sorbo de café.

Volví a dejar en tenedor en el plato al tiempo que aclaraba mi garganta, estaba a punto de argumentar, pero Melany me interrumpió.

-Y no me vengas con excusas-finalmente me rendí y tras un suspiro comencé.

-Bien, hace tiempo conocí a un chico cuando conocía la ciudad-ella me miro para señalarme que siguiera,-y…anoche me invito a salir-termine.

Los ojos de Melany brillaron de alegría, para después correr a abrazarme.

-¿Y, que tal? ¿Cómo les fue?-comenzó a preguntarme con la curiosidad y emoción reflejados en sus ojos, apoyo su cabeza en su mano prestando atención.

Me limpie las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta para ponerla nuevamente en su lugar, suspire y después de unos segundos, tratando de encontrar la forma de comenzar, finalmente lo hice. Le conté a donde me llevo, pero claro omití la parte del árbol ya que se le haría loco e imposible, en pocas palabras, no me creería, y finalmente le conté del casi beso que estuvo a punto de darme. Mostro desilusión cuando le dije que lo esquive y me trajo de regreso al hotel.

-Le hubieras dado la oportunidad de que te diera el beso-

-No lo se, apenas nos hemos visto un par de veces, no creí que fuera lo conveniente-conteste.

-¿Lo volverás a ver?-pregunto.

Sonreí ampliamente imaginando si podría haber la oportunidad de que saliéramos nuevamente, pero mi sonrisa se borro completamente al darme cuenta que no teníamos forma de comunicarnos.

-No lo se-conteste con un poco de desilusión.

Alec POV.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, había pasado una noche increíble con Renesmee.

-¿Te pasa algo hermano?-pregunto Jane viéndome un poco extraña, borre mi sonrisa al instante.

-No, nada-volví a ser el mismo Alec duro y frio.

Esperábamos la cena en el salón, todos se encontraban en silencio. Estaba sediento, tenía que alimentarme, pero mi sed tampoco tenía que interrumpir los planes que tenia nuevamente esta noche. La cena llego a los pocos minutos, me abalance hacia el primer humano y tome su sangre sin compasión alguna, deje el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo para dirigirme hacia otro, hice lo mismo con una par de humanos mas. Cuando finalmente termine, me limpie la gota de sangre que tenia en la comisura de los labios con mis manos.

Sentí como la sangre recorría mi garganta, como poco a poco me volvía a dar las fuerzas necesarias, y como mi sed comenzaba a apagarse lentamente. Mi garganta dejo de arder, abrí mis ojos después de unos segundos para ver a mi hermana viéndome fijamente.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunte arrugando mi frente.

-No-me dijo con un poco de ternura,-¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la biblioteca?-pregunto.

No quería negarme ante mi hermana, pero…tenia que ver a Renesmee nuevamente, quería verla.

-Lo siento hermana-puse mi mano en uno de sus hombros,-tengo algunas cosas que hacer-

Y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de mi hermana, salí del salón para dirigirme hacia la puerta, tuve mucho cuidado de que Demetri no me viera, quería ir solo a Londres, y con Demetri no tendría la oportunidad de ir a ver a Renesmee.

-Alec-susurro, quería sonreír, se le veían tantas emociones en su cara.

-Hola-la salude en pie de las escaleras del hotel.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver-dijo un tanto apenada bajando la vista.

-No podía quedarme así-le dije en un susurro apenas audible. Nos quedamos en silencio, ella seguía con la vista baja, al parecer no encontraba algo que decir por mi visita,-apuesto que te gustaría un café-ahí fue cuando alzo su vista para sonreír después.

-Sorpréndeme Alec-

…..

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Otro día que va de Rebelde)**

El frio aire golpeaba mi cara de forma impresionante, pero no me importo, sonreía cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de ese momento. Sentía que volaba en esos momentos, me sentía libre, inhale aquel aire con olor a madera. Me sujete un poco mas fuerte de la espalda de Alec, el sujetaba mis pies fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para lastimarme, cuando el aire dejo de golpearme fue cuando abrí los ojos lentamente. Nos encontrábamos frente a un hermoso arrollo, estaba a punto de oscurecer, pero aun así el agua brillaba a la luz de la luna. Sonreí sin poder creerlo, nunca pensé que habría un lugar así.

-Increíble-susurre.

-¿Te sorprendí?-pregunto Alec sonriendo alzando una ceja.

-Mas que eso…me dejaste sin palabras-

Lentamente camine hacia el hermoso arrollo donde me hinque para meter mis dedos al agua. En el agua pude ver el reflejo de Alec detrás de mí, me levante para mirarlo y sonreírle. Y ahí fue donde tome fuerzas.

-Alec…quiero saber mas de ti-

**¿Qué les pareció este capi? =)**

**Bueno ya saben cual es mi mejor paga lindas…un review! Eso me anima mucho y además me gusta saber su opinión sobre esta historia y cada capi =)**

**Tratare de actualizar el próximo viernes ^.^**

**Cuídense mucho lindas, besos!**


	11. Chapter 11 Beso

"**Beso"**

**Hola lindas! Aquí estoy ya con un nuevo capi para ustedes lindas =) se que no es viernes, pero tampoco quería dejarlas esperando hasta la próxima semana para subir los capis, asi que aunque sea de nochecita :P pero aquí estoy! Como siempre gracias por todo su apoyo lindas lectoras, no saben el animo que me dan ;)**

**Otra noticia que me emociona mucho y me llena de alegría es….¡ya hicimos mas de 60 reviews! No saben lo feliz que estoy lindas! Muchas gracias!**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**CBubbleGum08**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Wi XD**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews lindas =)**

**Bueno ahora si…disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

-¿Ah si?-pregunto Alec acercándose hacia mi con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Si-volteé nuevamente hacia el agua,-lo único que se de ti es que eres el hermano gemelo de Jane, y eres igual de poderoso que ella. También que eres de la guardia Vulturi. Pero…quiero saber que hay detrás de ese Alec al que todos temen-

-Hay…eso, solo eso Ness-

Volteé a verlo esta vez directamente a los ojos.

-No. No es cierto, tú eres diferente conmigo. Lo has sido desde que nos conocimos, tanto, que casi se me hace imposible que seas esa arma letal de la que todos hablan-la mirada de Alec se oscureció.

-Lo soy Ness, de eso no hay duda. Soy una de las mejores armas de los Vulturis, pero no contigo-puso un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oído, en ese mismo instante su mirada mostraba ternura hacia mi,-no podría ser así contigo-

Trague saliva, nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca, casi rozándose. Mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, lo cual Alec sonrió al sentir mi pecho y al oír los latidos de mi corazón. Nuestros labios estaban peligrosamente cerca, y aunque mi mente me decía que no era lo correcto, que no debía besarlo, mi corazón y mis fuerzas estaban a punto de rendirse, temía que en cualquier momento me abalanzaría hacia sus carnosos labios.

-Mejor, cuéntame sobre ti-soltó una media sonrisa,-¿Qué haces aquí, sin tus padres, sin nadie de tu familia?-

Exhale pesadamente al tiempo que me alejaba de el, camine unos cuantos metros para después sentarme en el pasto. Alec me siguió viéndome fijamente.

-Es complicado-fue lo único que dije.

-Creo que soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para entenderlo-

-No se si…-me interrumpió.

-Ness, confía en mí, por favor-susurro.

-Te contare-sonreí,-pero no ahora. Es una velada demasiado hermosa como para echarla a perder, ¿no lo crees?-

-De acuerdo, no te forzare si no quieres contarme. Será a su debido tiempo-

El silencio reino entre nosotros, lo único que lo rompía era el frio aire que soplaba sin compasión alguna. Y aunque era una mitad vampiro, mi piel sentía el frio que hacia, abrace mi cuerpo con mis propias manos al tiempo que exhalaba, humo salió por mi boca. Alec soltó una risita para después quitarse su saco y ponérmelo suavemente, tengo que admitir que no me ayudo de mucho ya que su saco también estaba helado, pero podría resistir el frio.

-Hace frio aquí, creo que…finalmente terminaras aceptando mi café-dijo Alec.

-Creo que si-tartamudeé. Me ayudo a levantarme, cuando me levante Alec puso ambas manos en mi espalda baja, yo lleve mis manos hacia su pecho y después volteé a verlo lentamente a los ojos.

-No creo..-me interrumpió poniendo su dedo índice en mi boca.

-No hables-susurro,-solo déjate llevar-y sin mas comenzó a acercarse hacia mi. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y no supe como reaccionar, estaba a punto de alejarme, pero sus brazos alrededor de mi me lo impidieron.

-No te escaparas ahora-sonrió a solo milímetros de mis labios. Pude sentir su aliento golpear mi cara, extasiándome con su aroma, haciendo que mi mente se quedara en blanco, cerré mis ojos lentamente y ahí fue cuando sentí los labios de Alec sobre los míos. Comenzaron a moverse de una forma lenta, delicada, lo cual causo una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi espina dorsal, pronto nuestros labios comenzaron a moverse en una danza rítmica. Lleve mis manos hacia el cuello de Alec donde me aferre a el y lo atraje mas a mi, el soltó un pequeño gemido para después hacer lo mismo en mis espalda baja. En ese momento nada ni nadie importaba, solo éramos el y yo. Alec y Renesmee, en este momento no existía el apellido que nos separaba, el que nos impedía hacer esto.

Sentí el saco de Alec deslizarse suavemente por mis hombros, y no me importo, en este momento ni el frio podía evitar que rompiéramos este beso, pero antes de que el saco cayera, Alec lo tomo y me lo puso nuevamente, nos separamos solo unos milímetros, pude sentir sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa. Mi corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho, respiraba agitadamente, no abrí mis ojos hasta después de unos segundos, Alec se encontraba sonriente viéndome fijamente.

-Alec esto fue…-

-Fue lo mejor que ah pasado-termino la oración mientras que con sus dedos rozaba sus labios,-no lo arruines-

-Nunca pensé sentir algo así al besar a una persona-susurre, pero me arrepentí al instante.

-Tu también lo sentiste-dijo, yo solo pude asentir. Su blanca sonrisa ilumino el oscuro bosque.

-Vamos-me abrazos por los hombros para después comenzáramos a caminar hacia la ciudad.

….

Me aferre a la taza de café con ambas manos, con la intención de calentar mis manos, después tome un sorbo. Pude sentir como aquella caliente bebida hacia su recorrido por mi garganta, exhale para después abrir mis ojos.

-Gracias Alec. Este café me esta haciendo mucho bien-admití.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme a tu habitación-dijo Alec mirando a su alrededor.

Después de aquel beso me había negado a ir a una cafetería, tengo que admitir, que quería estar a solas con Alec.

-No fue nada, solo que…afuera hace mucho frio-

-Te ves hermosa-fue lo único que dijo, acerque la taza a mi boca para tomar otro sorbo de café, tratando de esconder el sonrojo que había causado sus palabras,-es tarde-esta vez hablo fríamente,-necesito irme-

Se levanto al instante, yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Te vas ya?-Alec volteo a verme.

-No quisiera irme y dejarte-se acerco esta vez hacia mi, acaricio mi mejilla,-pero la guardia notara mi ausencia, no quiero que sospechen-cerré mis ojos a causa de su toque, sin querer suspire.

-Entiendo-susurre,-solo…solo dime que volverás-

-Lo hare, eso no lo dudes-

Y sin más unimos nuestros labios una vez mas. Quería quedarme con su sabor, con su esencia hasta que pudiera volver a verlo nuevamente, después de unos segundos finalmente rompimos aquel beso, Alec volteo y sin mas, salió de la habitación.

Alec POV.

Me había tardado más de lo normal. Ahora solo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de mi larga ausencia. Pero al recordar el primer beso entere Ness y yo una sonrisa apareció en mi cara y aquella preocupación quedo en un lugar muy lejano, lejos de mis pensamientos. Había sido maravilloso, pero lo mejor fue que ella me correspondió aquel beso que me había aguantado desde que la vi por tercera vez.

Entre por la puerta principal con mucho cuidado.

-¿En donde estabas Alec?-pregunto Jane acercándose a mi, rece porque no notara la esencia de Renesmee.

-Quería distraerme un poco. Salí del castillo-explique brevemente.

-Pues es algo raro, porque todas las veces que te quieres, distraer-hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra,-siempre vas con Demetri-

-¿Te fuiste a divertir sin mi Alec?-se escucho la voz de Demetri mientras caminaba hacia mi por aquel pasillo. Tenia que inventarme algo ya.

**Por fin se dieron su besito "Ness" y Alec =)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas =) ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo y además me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de este capi =)**

**Tratare de subir lo mas pronto posible lindas!**

**Cuidense mucho! Besos!**


	12. Chapter 12 Sentimientos

"**Sentimientos"**

**Hola lindas lectoras! =) vengo con muchos ánimos nuevamente para dejarles este capi =)**

**Muchas gracias, como siempre, por todo su apoyo, en serio no saben que feliz me hacen!**

**También gracias a:**

**brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**PrincesitaVulturi**

**Karly15**

"**Guest"**

**Yani**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Sus lindos reviews siempre me mantienen con una sonrisa enorme lindas =) muchas gracias.**

**Bueno ahora si…disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

No podía describir lo que había sentido cuando Alec me beso. Simplemente fue lo mejor que me ah pasado desde hace mucho tiempo. Sonreí como tonta al recordar ese momento, tan mágico para los dos. Me senté nuevamente en el sofá para después rozar mis labios con mis dedos, cerré mis ojos.

-Alec-susurre,-¿Qué me hiciste?-sonreí.

Alec POV.

Suspire pesadamente. No tenia ganas de discutir con nadie y mucho menos con este par que ahora me bombardeaban con sus preguntas y ansiedad por saber donde había estado todo este tiempo.

-Escuchen. No fui a ningún lado, solo tenia ganas de estar solo, ¿de acuerdo?-trate de dejar eso en claro, con una pequeña mentira. Preferiría decirles eso a que supieran con quien había estado.

Sin esperar una respuesta me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Ahora si quería estar solo, quería poner en orden todo lo que había pasado en aquel lugar con Ness. La había besado, había sentido sus suaves labios sobre los míos, había sentido aquella corriente eléctrica, la misma que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Suspire involuntariamente, no podía esperar para verla nuevamente.

Renesmee POV.

-Me llevo a un lugar hermoso tia-comence.

-¿Y…?-dejo la pregunta en el aire.

El silencio reino entre nosotras. Alice esperaba la respuesta por parte mía, y yo me debatía entre decirle lo que había pasado entre el y yo. No sabia como lo tomaría, y también ese era parte de mi miedo, ¿Qué tal si se enojaba? ¿Qué tal si el y yo no estamos destinados, y lo que hicimos estuvo mal?

Aunque por otra parte, apuesto a que mi tía ya había visto aquel beso que dimos, y solo esperaba escucharlo de mis propios labios. Así que después de un suspiro, tome fuerzas.

-Y…nos besmos-respondi con los ojos cerrados. Estaba lista para escuchar lo que fuera por parte de mi tía, pero no dijo nada, abrí mis ojos para después arrugar mi frente.

-¿No me vas a decir nada tía?-pregunte.

-Ness, tengo que irme. Recuerda que te quiero-dijo y sin más colgó. Cuando la llamada finalizo, mire mi celular por unos segundos, eso había sido extraño, mi tía nunca se había comportado así conmigo. Puse mi celular en la mesita junto a mi cama al oír alguien tocar la puerta de mi habitación. Melany.

-Melany, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunte preocupada al ver las lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-Ness-pudo decir,-mis padres se van a divorciar-dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero, porque?-pregunte confundida. No conocía a sus padres a la perfección, pero por lo que había visto se veía que eran una pareja unida y amorosa.

-Su relación se fue deteriorando hace un par de meses. Pensaron que podrían salvar su matrimonio en este viaje, pero…-pauso,-me acaban de dar la noticia en el desayuno-no pudo mas y comenzó a sollozar nuevamente. Al ver lo destrozada que se encontraba, y al no poder hacer otra cosa mas, la abrace. Quería que se sintiera apoyada, quería que supiera que tenia alguien en quien confiar.

-Tranquila, tranquila-susurre.

-Mis padres se irán mañana de vuelta a Canadá para comenzar con los tramites-dijo cuando los sollozos cesaron.

Eso me cayó de sorpresa. Ella había sido una gran compañía y una gran amiga en este tiempo, y no quería perderla. Pero entendía por la situación por la que estaba pasando, me levante para preparar un te, y dárselo minutos después, Melany tomo un sorbo, acaricie su cabello.

-Supongo que te extrañare-sonreí, para no dejar salir las lagrimas. Melany puso la bebida en la mesita de centro.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto.

-Bueno, tienes que irte con tus padres-dije como si fuera lo mas lógico.

-No, yo no me voy a ir con ellos-respondió de forma firme,-yo me quedo en Londres. Me vengo a vivir aquí-

-¿Qué? Melany, ¿no crees que es una decisión extrema?-pregunte. Ella suspiro.

-Esto ya lo veía venir Ness. Aunque no por eso dejo de ser un golpe duro para mi-sonrió débilmente,-cuando mis padres me dijeron de este viaje, supe que este era el lugar correcto. Ya tenía planes para quedarme aquí-

-Pero… ¿Qué dicen tus padres?-

-Ellos no lo saben aun. Pero se que me apoyaran. Preferirán que me quede en Londres a que escuche sus gritos por la casa, o que yo también pase por ese proceso del divorcio-el silencio reino por unos segundos.

-Bueno, si esa es tu elección. Esta muy bien-sonreí.

-Ness, vámonos a vivir juntas-dijo mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro,-has sido una muy buena amiga-

-¿Juntas?-me quede sin habla.

-Si-

-Yo...no se que decir. Dame tiempo para decidirlo, ¿de acuerdo?-trate de responder sin lastimar sus sentimientos,-pero quiero que nada detenga tus planes-sonreí, ella solo asintió.

Después de que se tranquilizo, la lleve a mi cama convenciéndola de que lo mejor era descansar en estos momentos. A los pocos minutos sus padres tocaron la puerta, preguntando por su hija, querían saber como estaba, y no les mentí, Melany estaba destrozada y agregue que lo mejor, y lo más conveniente, para Melany era no verlos por el momento. Sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo y me agradecieron por estar con su hija en estos momentos antes de retirarse. Melany durmió toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Ordenamos algo de comer y pronto un mesero llego con la comida a mi habitación. Hablamos de otras cosas mientras comíamos, quería que, aunque sea por unos momentos, Melany se olvidara por lo que estaba pasando. Después de comer, Melany decidió darse una ducha, y volvió a quedarse dormida mientras veía una película. Sonreí al verla dormir profundamente, ella es una buena chica, y no se merece pasar por eso.

**(Play: Solo para ti de Camila)**

Aleje mi mirada de ella cuando alguien toco la puerta, ya había oscurecido, camine hacia la puerta pensando que eran los padres de Melany. Pero todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sentí los labios de una persona sobre los míos.

-Alec-sonreí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, tenia tantas ganas de abalanzarme sobre el y darle un largo y profundo beso, tenia ganas de respirar la esencia de su cuerpo, quería sentir como encajaba su cuerpo con el mío, como si fuéramos dos piezas de un rompecabezas. El solo verlo a los ojos, ver su perfección, sentía que estaba a punto de derretirme frente a el, tenia ganas de decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero decidí guardarme ese sentimiento.

-Hola preciosa-sonrió,-¿lista para otra aventura?-reí por lo bajo.

-Me encantaría, pero no puedo-Alec arrugo su frente.

-¿Pero…? Claro, ¿una cita con chicos? Lo entiendo-dijo mientras sus facciones cambiaban. Yo solo sonreí abiertamente.

-Alec, ¿estas celoso?-pregunte divertida.

-¿Celoso yo, un Vulturi?-rio,-por supuesto que no-respondió esta vez serio.

-Lo que diga…Señor Vulturi-sonreí divertida,-pero no es por eso-

-¿Ah no?-pregunto esta vez con un toque de interés.

-No. Es mi amiga-esta vez hable bajo,-esta pasando por una situación difícil, necesito estar con ella-respondí.

-Era eso-dijo Alec con alivio,-te entiendo Ness-dijo mientras ponía un mechón de cabellos detrás de mi oreja,-creo que tendremos que posponer nuestras aventuras-dijo con un toque de tristeza.

-Eso creo-dije triste,-siento que hayas venido hasta acá para nada-me disculpe.

-No Ness-respondió inmediatamente,-no digas eso. El verte-pego su frente con la mía, cerré mis ojos,-el poder besarte-susurro, para darme un corto beso en los labios, -es la mejor recompensa-suspire involuntariamente.

-También la mía-susurre.

Cada vez sentía algo mas fuerte por Alec, y lo peor…me estaba gustando este sentimiento.

**¿Qué les pareció lindas? =)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, y ya saben como decírmelo...Con un review!**

**Además de saber su opinión, es mi mejor paga y me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo.**

**¿Ustedes que creen que pase con esta parejita? Si lo quieren saber…no se pierdan el siguiente capi ;)**

**Cuídense mucho lindas, espero actualizar lo mas pronto posible =)**

**Besos!**


	13. Chapter 13 Extraño

"**Extraño"**

**Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capi para ustedes lindas =)**

**Yey! Por fin llego un viernes! Ya que tenia tiempo que no lo hacia, y este capi esta salidito del horno ;) jijiji.**

**Como siempre quiero darles las gracias a todas ustedes que me han estado apoyando con esta y todas mis historias.**

**Especialmente para:**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**It's Cezi-bitch**

**Alessa**

**Karly15**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**CBubbleGum08**

**Yani**

**Ale le twilighte**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews lindas! Me animan mucho.**

**Bueno ahora si…disfruten del capi! =)**

Alec POV.

No puedo decir que regrese a Volterra con las manos vacías, tuve la oportunidad de ver a Ness, de sentir su calidez. Di un suspiro involuntario antes de abrir las puertas para entrar al castillo, ahí fue cuando vi a Félix esperándome con las manos detrás de el.

-Félix-lo salude,-¿me buscabas?-pregunte.

-Si, nuestros maestros desean vernos en el salón. Dicen que es urgente-y sin más lo seguí hacia el salón. Abrimos las puertas y caminamos lentamente, les dedicamos una reverencia y nos posicionamos frente a los tronos. En el salón reinaba el silencio, solo Félix, Demetri, Jane y yo nos encontrábamos en el salón, obviamente con los tres hermanos sentados en sus respectivos tronos.

Cuando entramos Aro alzo su mirada para vernos, y la gran sorpresa que nos llevamos, se encontraba serio, no sonrió al saludarnos, ni tampoco camino hacia nosotros, algo andaba mal. Juntos sus manos después de unos segundos y enfoco su mirada nuevamente hacia el piso de mármol, estaba serio, pensativo. Finalmente después de unos interminables minutos, suspiro y se sentó mejor en su trono, nos vio directamente a todos.

-Los eh mandado llamar-comenzó,-porque hay algo de suma importancia y delicadeza que debemos tratar, y que solo los mejores de mi guardia pueden saber-explico,-primero que nada, quiero que todo esto no pase de las puertas de este salón. Tenemos una misión que cumplir-

Todos asentimos, pero nunca dijimos ni una sola palabra, escuchamos con suma atención y cuidado.

-Me eh enterado por alguien de quien no podría desconfiar, que Renesmee Cullen se fue de Forks-abrí mis ojos como platos, ¿Cómo se había enterado de esto? ¿Quién le había dicho?,-al parecer se encuentra en Londres, pero la necesito aquí…en Volterra-

Así que esta reunión era para eso, para traer a Ness aquí. En estos momentos lo que menos quería era que supieran que ella no estaba con su familia, que se había alejado por razones de las cuales aun no se. Tenia que hacer algo, tenia que avisarle, tenía que irse de aquí…aunque no la volviera a ver. Baje mi cabeza.

-No les diré las razones. Confórmense con saber que es por su seguridad-se levanto lentamente de su trono,-Alec, tu tendrás que ir por ella. Demetri, Félix y Jane te ayudaran a traerla hasta Volterra-

Me congele. No podía, no podía hacerle esto a ese ángel tan hermoso que ah llegado a mi vida, no la podía defraudar. Ella piensa que yo soy diferente, que no soy ese Vulturi que todos creen que soy, pero tampoco podía negarme y decirles que no podía hacerlo porque ya la conocía y porque la amaba y no quería hacerle daño ya que eso solo complicaría aun más la situación. Pero….esperen. Acaso dijo, ¿por su seguridad? Arruge mi frente, así que…Aro la estaba ayudando, pero, ¿Por qué?

La explicación de mi maestro solo me dejo aun mas confuso, la quería en Volterra por su seguridad. Y no le hubiera creído a Aro nada de lo que nos dijo, pero algo en su mirada y seriedad me dijeron que estaba diciendo la verdad, que en realidad quería ayudar a Ness.

-Yo…maestro…-me interrumpió.

-Demetri se encargara de rastrearla. En cuanto lo haga, te diremos donde se encuentra, de lo demás tú te encargaras. Solo una cosa…que nadie te vea, mucho menos los humanos-explico,-bien ahora, pueden retirarse-

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia las puertas del salón, pero yo no, me quede parado procesando la información. ¿De que era de lo que teníamos que proteger a Renesmee? No, no podía hacerlo, no podía romperle el corazón con mis acciones. Mañana mismo tendría que ir con Ness y decirle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Hermano, vámonos-susurro Jane en mi oído.

-No-fije mi mirada en Aro,-maestro, quiero saber las razones del porque debemos de traer a Renesmee si quiere que cumpla esta misión-exigí.

Después de unos segundos de completo silencio, Aro suspiro.

-Bien-comenzó,-tu eres uno de los mejores de mi guardia Alec, y por lo tanto estarás a cargo de esta misión, te lo diré-vio a Jane,-puedes retirarte querida-

Jane vio fijamente a Aro, después me vio a mí, yo solo asentí ligeramente. Jane se retiro no sin antes dedicarles una reverencia a nuestros maestros.

-Queremos que Renesmee venga con nosotros porque….-comenzó a explicarme mi maestro.

Puse la máxima atención en cada palabra que decía.

Renesmee POV.

Después de haber dormido en mi habitación, Melany decidió afrontar a sus padres. Y estaba de acuerdo con ella, debía de decirles que quería quedarse aquí. Decidí desayunar en el restaurante del hotel, debido a que comenzó a llover desde la madrugada y no ah parado desde aquel entonces. Decidí subir nuevamente a mi habitación, descansar un poco y después ir al pequeño gimnasio que había en el hotel, quería distraerme un rato. Me detuve después de salir del elevador cuando vi una figura dándome la espalda, se encontraba justo en la puerta de mi habitación, después de unos segundos comencé a caminar hacia el. Exhale, tome fuerzas para acercarme hacia esa persona, ya no tenia miedo.

-Alec-sonreí mientras suspiraba aliviada, después de oler su esencia. El volteo y me espero con los brazos abiertos cuando me abalance hacia el.

-No sabes lo eterno que se me hizo volver a verte-susurre en su cuello.

-Para mi también Ness…aunque solo haya sido, ¿un día?-dijo con un poco de duda. Yo solo solté una risita.

-Pues no me importa-respondí.

-¿Y tu amiga?-pregunto después de romper el abrazo.

-Ya no esta en mi habitación-respondí con una sonrisa picara.

…

-Alec….ahí…¡Ay! me duele-me queje.

-Es que estas muy tensa-respondió.

-Mas suave-le pedí y lo hizo,-si, ahí. Un poco más fuerte, no pares-pedí. Después de unos minutos Alec finalizo con eso.

-Aunque no tengo mucha practica….se dar buenos masajes, ¿no?-me guiño un ojo. Sonreí.

-Claro que si Señor Vulturi-dije para después darle un beso la mejilla. Sonrió, pero aquella angelical sonrisa desapareció segundos después,-¿pasa algo?-

Me miro a los ojos con un poco de nostalgia.

-Ness, yo…te voy a contar sobre mi pasado-dijo,-pero quiero que tu también me cuentes sobre el tuyo-

Lo mire extrañada.

-¿Por qué?-pregunte.

-Porque….necesito saber mas de ti-

Tome una taza y le puse café, tome un sorbo después. Cuando me senté al lado de Alec, supe que tenia razón, suspire.

-Esta bien Alec. Te contare todo-acepte con una débil sonrisa.

**¿Qué les pareció el capi?**

**Espero que le haya gustado =)**

**¿Cuál será el pasado de Alec? ¿Le dira la verdad a Nessie sobre los planes de Aro?**

**Si quieren saberlo…no se pierdan el próximo capi =)**

**Espero actualizar pronto lindas!**

**Cuídense! Besos!**


	14. Chapter 14 Pasado

"**Pasado"**

**Hola hermosas! Ya llegue nuevamente con un nuevo capi =) si lo se…un poco tarde, pero como dicen por ahí: mas vale tarde que nunca XD**

**Muchas gracias lindas por todo su apoyo en verdad! =)**

**Especialmente para:**

**It's Cezi-bitch**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**ilianailoveyou**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Yani**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Karly15**

**PrincesitaVulturi**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Alessa**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews! =)**

**Antes de que comiencen a leer la historia quiero decirles algo…el pasado de Alec es, digamos, diferente a la historia que ustedes ya conocen. Asi que…espero no me maten por hacer ese cambio.**

**Bueno ahora si..Disfruten de este capi =)**

Renesmee POV.

-Todos piensan que la familia Cullen es perfecta, que vivimos felices-comencé viendo la taza que sostenía en mis manos,-pero no es así-

-¿Te hicieron algo?-pregunto Alec, yo sonreí al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza,-¿entonces que fue lo que sucedió?-

Suspire.

-Desde que tengo uso de memoria siempre quise agradar a mis padres. Siempre les di gusto en todo lo que me decían, nunca replique, nunca les dije que no y eso a ellos les gustaba-comencé,-me alegraba verlos felices, pero todo cambio cuando crecí. Comenzaron a sobre-protegerme, nunca me dejaron salir, siempre me persuadían para hacer lo que ellos querían, nunca me dejaron tener novio, ¡ni siquiera podía cazar sola!-me detuve al recordar todos aquellos acontecimientos.

No quería seguir, recordar esto me hacia mucho daño, con esto me daba cuenta que todo este tiempo no fui nada mas que un títere al que mis padres manejaban a su antojo. Volteé a ver a Alec, su rostro mostraba nostalgia, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Pero eso no fue todo. Cuando tuve la edad suficiente para entender y para comenzar con relaciones sentimentales mi madre comenzó a hablar maravillas de Jacob Black, de aquel lobo al que estoy unida por la imprimación-Alec apretó su mandíbula,-al principio le pedía tiempo con la excusa de que me tenia que enfocar solo en mis estudios. Pero aquella insistencia cada era mas frecuente, no había otro tema que hablar mas que ser la novia de Jacob, hasta que….termine aceptando-pare por unos segundos. Alec no dijo nada, se mantenía en silencio mirándome fijamente, me dolió haber dicho eso ya que no quería que Alec se alejara de mi solo porque había aceptado a Jacob.

-¿Así que eres la novia de ese lobo?-pregunto Alec con cierta molestia.

-No-respondí,-ya no-lo mire a los ojos, quería que supiera que estaba diciendo la verdad,-esa relación fue un desastre desde el primer día. Pensé que siendo la novia de Jacob mis padres iban a dejarme ser libre porque estaría cerca de el, y ya que mis padres confían mucho en Jacob….tenia las esperanzas de que ya no me sobre-protegieran demasiado-apreté la taza de café,-pero no fue así. Mis padres junto con Jacob, me aprisionaron, me encerraron aun mas-trague saliva,-esto no se lo eh contado a nadie, ni siquiera a mi tía Alice, ella que me ah apoyado tanto. Después de unos días que acepte ser la novia de Jacob salí al bosque con mi tía Rosalie para cazar, y ella me abrió los ojos-Alec me hizo un ademan para que siguiera, exhale al tiempo que cerraba ligeramente mis ojos,-mi tía Rosalie me dijo que el ser novia de Jacob solo iba a ser el inicio de algo mas….mis padres querían comprometerme con el, y estoy segura que lo hubieran hecho. Yo…Alec, yo no quiero a Jacob, nunca lo quise y el verme en el futuro siendo la señora Black fue suficiente para querer tomar la decisión…de alejarme de Forks. De alejarme de esa cárcel en la que estuve todo este tiempo, me ayudo a quitarme la venda de los ojos y darme cuenta que no podía seguir así, que no podía seguir obedeciendo las ordenes de mis padres. Ya no quería…ya no-finalice soltando un sollozo, deje la taza en la mesita de centro para tapar mi cara con mis manos.

Los sollozos no pararon, sentí los brazos de Alec alrededor de mi con la intención de acercarme a el y lo hice. Me escondí en su pecho y así estuvimos por unos minutos hasta que los sollozos cesaron. Me aleje lentamente de Alec el cual me veía a los ojos.

-Alec, nunca supe lo que era la libertad. Tampoco supe lo que era el amor…hasta que tú llegaste, me enseñaste un mundo diferente. Y quiero que me sigas enseñando-termine en un susurro para después acercarme a sus labios, nuestros labios se unieron en una danza lenta, sin prisas, llena de amor y de necesidad. Lentamente Alec me recostó en el sofá para que después sintiera su cuerpo, me aleje de el lentamente, rompiendo aquel beso.

-Lo siento-dijo para volverse a sentar a velocidad vampírica, hice lo mismo segundos después.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí. Mis padres no saben a donde me fui-finalice,-en este lugar eh puesto en orden mis ideas de lo que quiero hacer en mi vida-

La cara de Alec mostraba aun más confusión.

-¿Estas segura que nadie sabe que estas aquí?-pregunto.

-No-respondí,-mis tías son las únicas que saben y se que no le dirán a mis padres ni a Jacob ya que ellas son las únicas que me estuvieron apoyando con esta idea y siempre se opusieron con que mis padres me manejaran a su antojo. Ellas también querían que tomara mis propias decisiones y ya que esta fue la única decisión que tome por mi propia cuenta me apoyaron en todo-le explique.

-Si, claro-susurro, se notaba extraño, pensativo.

-Alec, ¿pasa algo?-pregunte con cierta duda.

-No, no. No es nada linda-dijo con ternura para después acariciar mi mejilla suavemente, yo solo pude cerrar mis ojos para que después soltara un suspiro involuntario.

-¿Y bien?-sonreí,-ahora es tu turno-dije.

-Ness…-

-Alec, confía en mi-le pedí,-yo ya te conté sobre mi vida en Forks, quiero saber tu vida-

Bajo su mirada antes de exhalar para poder verme a los ojos.

**(Play: I found a Boy de Adele)**

-Yo y Jane nacimos en Florencia, Italia-comenzó,-no éramos de una familia rica, pero tampoco éramos campesinos...se puede decir que éramos de clase media. Al pasar los años mi padre fue asociándose con personas de la realeza, lo cual, hizo que en unos años nosotros también fuéramos parte de aquel circulo-sonrió,-y déjame decirte-susurro,-que no es tan aburrida como dicen-me guiño un ojo, sabia a lo que se refería, ya que Alec es un chico atractivo y no dudo que muchas chicas estuvieron locas por estar cerca de el, o porque tan solo las volteara a ver.

-¿Ah si?-pregunte arqueando una ceja, no niego que me dio un poco de celos que me confesara eso.

-Tranquila Ness-me dio un corto beso en los labios,-Jane siempre fue mas reservada con los chicos, casi nunca dejaba que se acercaran a ella. Sin en cambio yo…buscaba problemas-

-Oh, ¿ahora así se dice?-

-¿Celosa?-pregunto sonriendo pícaramente.

-No bromees-le advertí.

-De acuerdo-soltó una risita,-Me gustaba nuestra vida, pero un día todo cambio-su rostro se oscureció,-habia una chica que me gustaba y no perdí tiempo en tratar de conquistarla, lo cual fue rápido y fácil ya que yo le atraía también. Así que….-pauso tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta, pero lo interrumpí.

-No hace falta que lo digas, se perfectamente a que te refieres-la sangre me hervía en esos momentos. Le estaba preguntando sobre su vida pasada, ¡no sobre los amoríos que tuvo!

-Lo que no sabia-continuo,-era que no solo tenia novio, si no que estaba comprometida. Cuando aquel chico supo de lo nuestro me busco a mi con algunos de sus amigos, y para mi gran suerte me encontró caminando solo, no perdió mas tiempo y…-pauso por unos segundos,-me golpeo junto con sus amigos. No podía defenderme, y tampoco contaba con que mi hermana estaba viendo todo, se sintió vulnerable, tenia tanta rabia de no poder defenderme…así fue cuando descubrimos su poder. Todos comenzaron a gritar de dolor, me pareció raro, pero en ese momento no me importo, tome a mi hermana de la mano y juntos corrimos hacia nuestro hogar-miraba hacia el vacio.

Alec POV.

_-Fui yo-_dijo mi hermana entre incontenibles sollozos.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunte desconcertado.

-_Yo cause eso…yo cause que ellos sintieran dolor-_me abrazo.

-No lo entendí. No sabia de lo que estaba hablado, pensé que solo era porque aun estaba asustada por lo que había sucedido, y todo se quedo así por un tiempo. Después de un par de semanas, en una fría madrugada, llego un grupo de personas con antorchas, acusaron a mi hermana de ser bruja, entraron a la fuerza a nuestra casa y tomaron a mi hermana. Ella gritaba mi nombre y forcejeaba con aquellas personas, mis padres pelearon para que no se la llevaran pero la multitud lo impidió-pause,-yo era el que la podía ayudar y no lo dude. Golpee a un par de hombres-sonreí débilmente,-pero no fue suficiente para salvarla, ahí fue donde entro aquel chico, el prometido de…-

-Lo se-

-El había hecho todo ese alboroto, el había dicho que mi hermana era una bruja, y como venganza, me acuso a mi también, un grupo de hombres me tomo y nos llevaron a la hoguera. Podía escuchar los gritos de mi hermana a causa del dolor, y no quería, no quería que ella sufriera, así que ahí fue donde descubrí mi poder. Ella dejo de gritar a los pocos minutos, y me quede conforme, sabia que ella no sufriría mas, pero los gritos de aquella multitud fue los que reemplazo los de mi hermana. Aun en mi inconsciencia pude ver unas capas negras salvarnos de una muerte segura-vi a Ness a los ojos,-y aquí estoy, con mi hermana. Los Vulturis nos habían observado desde que éramos niños y habían descubierto nuestros poderes mucho antes que nosotros, solo estaban esperando el momento para convertirnos porque para ellos nosotros somos muy valiosos. Decidí quedarme con ellos, no solo por mi seguridad, si no por la de Jane, sabia que estando en Volterra estaríamos seguros, sabía que estaríamos bien y también por agradecimiento-finalice.

Volteé a ver a Ness la cual en estos momentos no paraba de sollozar, un par de lágrimas siguieron el recorrido que algunas mas ya habían trazado.

-Alec-dijo en sollozos,-no…-y sin más se abalanzo hacia mí, me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas,-no puedo creer que te hayan hecho eso. No lo merecías-dijo en mi oído, no paraba de llorar.

-Ya esta hecho Ness, no hay nada que hacer y estoy consiente. Además-dije mientras la alejaba suavemente para poder verla a los ojos,-si eso no hubiera pasado, nunca te hubiera conocido. Y eso...eso es mi mayor recompensa-

-Nunca me dejes-dijo Ness,-no quiero que me dejes nunca….porque…porque no se que haría. Te amo Alec-y sin más estampo sus labios con los míos nuevamente.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas!**

**¿Cuáles serán los planes de Aro? Si quieren saberlo, no se pierdan la siguiente actualización ;)**

**También ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me anima mucho y además me gusta mucho saber su opinión acerca de los capis y las historias.**

**Espero que el cambio que hice en el pasado de Alec no les moleste :/**

**También me gustaría hacerles una preguntita antes de irme…como ya saben la semana pasada fue Halloween, o Dia de muertos (en México) asi que me gustaría saber de que se disfrazaron o si hay otros países que hacen algo diferente ese dia =)**

**Las quiero…muchooooo hermosas!**

**Espero actualizar pronto! Besos!**

**Cuidense mucho!**


	15. Chapter 15 Perdón

"**Perdón"**

**Hola lindas lectoras! Vengo como mucho animos con un nuevo capi =) y un viernes! Por fin lo estoy logrando =)**

**Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todas las hermosas que me siguen y me han estado apoyando con mis historias, mil gracias =)**

**Especialmente para:**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Cori**

"**Guest"**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**It's Cezi-bitch**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Yani**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews lindas =) me animan mucho.**

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten de este capi.**

Alec POV.

-Ya se donde se esconde la pequeña hibrida-dijo un sonriente Demetri entrando al salón.

Tuve que bajar mi mirada para cambiar mis facciones por preocupación, ¿y si me había visto con Renesmee? Exhale antes de tomar fuerzas para voltear nuevamente.

-¿En donde se encuentra?-pregunte antes de que mi maestro Aro lo hiciera.

-En un lujoso hotel en Londres-Demetri me dio el nombre y la dirección del hotel, lo que causo que riera para mis adentros, sabia perfectamente donde se encontraba, yo solo asentí.

-Esta bien ire para alla-

-¿Ahora?-pregunto extrañado Demetri,-voy contigo-

-Si, ahora. Dicen que es urgente, ¿no?-volte a ver a mi maestro Aro el cual solo asintió,-entonces tiene que se lo mas pronto posible-dije, y no era para menos, tenia que sacarla de aquel peligro en el que se encontraba.

-Vamos-camino Demetri al par mio, Jane también camino con nosotros.

-Este es el plan-comence a explicar mientras caminábamos hacia las puertas del castillo.

…..

Exhale pesadamente antes de tocar un par de veces la puerta de Ness, al ver que no abria, toque nuevamente pero esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza.

-¡Ya voy!-grito Ness mientras oia unos pasos,-porque tanta….-pauso al verme,-Alec-sonrio abiertamente mientras me abrazada de una forma calida. Cerre mis ojos mientras la apretaba solo un poco, claro, sin hacerle daño.

-Hola preciosa-susurre.

-No sabes como te extrañe. Después de lo que hablamos, me quede con ganas de quedarme mas tiempo contigo-dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo.

-Yo también, pero sabes que no puedo-

-Lo entiendo-sonrio Ness.

Trague saliva, no quería que pasara esto, pero tampoco podia alargarlo mas, tenia que comenzar con el plan.

-¿Te gustaría salir esta vez?-sonrei de forma picara,-ahora no te puedes negar-solto un risita, se veía hermosa feliz.

-Esta bien, solo esperame un momento-yo asentí para que después cerrara la puerta.

Negué con mi cabeza, estaba cometiendo una grandísima estupidez, pero ya no había marcha atrás, tenia que seguir adelante. Renesmee salió minutos después, juntos nos dirigimos hacia el lobby del hotel para después salir y bajar las escaleras, el cielo estaba lleno de nubes grises, el viento hizo que algunos cabellos de Renesmee volaran y cubrieran su rostro, sonrei al tiempo que le ayudaba a quitárselos de la cara.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos mientras caminbamos por la calle, reíamos por cualquier cosa, hablábamos de diferentes temas. Volte a verla a los ojos, irradiaba de felicidad, sus ojos brillaban de alegría cada vez que me veía y yo le devolvía aquella sonrisa, me encantaba que ella estuviera feliz, pero no podia evitar sentirme peor que una basura por mentirle.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto mientras le salía humo por la boca.

-Ya veras-sonrei.

En cuanto estuvimos en el bosque, cargue a Renesmee en mi espalda al tiempo que comenzaba a correr hacia aquel lugar al que conocíamos perfecatmente, en el lugar que habíamos tenido nuestro primer beso. La baje en cuanto llegamos, Renesmee abrazo su cuerpo con sus propias manos, hacia demasiado frio. Mire hacia el cielo al igual que Ness para darme cuenta que unos pequeños copos de nieve comenzaba a caer del cielo

-Nuestro lugar-sonrio Renesmee, apuesto que estaba recordando lo mismo que yo.

-Asi es-camine hacia ella lentamente para tomarla de las manos,-Ness….perdoname-dije con tristeza.

Renesmee me miro extrañada mientras arrugaba su frente.

-Perdonarte, ¿Por qué?-pregunto mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Por esto-volte mi cara mientras que un par de capas negras salian de los arboles. Ness vio las capas, su mirada mostraba miedo, comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras comenzaba a alejarse de mi. Demetri y Jane llegaron hasta donde me encontraba, sonreían con malicia mientras veian a Renesmee, cuando tuve las fuerzas suficientes para volverla a ver, me destrozo ver a aquella hermosa chica sollozando mientras un par de lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué me hacen esto?-temblaba de frio.

-Te necesitamos en el castillo-respondio mi hermana.

-No, porfavor no-susurro Renesmee al tiempo que se daba media vuelta para comenzar a correr. Tengo que admitir que era una hibirida rápida, pero no fue lo suficiente para nosotros, antes de que Renesmee intentara escapar Jane corrió a velocidad vampirica para quedar frente a Renesmee, desesperada se dirigio hacia atrás para luego voltear donde se encontró con Demetri. Yo solo me quede parado, viéndola, sintiéndome vulnerable por no poderla defender, por no poder hacer algo para que no se la llevaran, ella me vio por unos segundos antes de que quedara inconsciente.

Renesmee POV.

Me removí, ¿Qué había sucedido? No me acrodaba de absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. Lentamente abri los ojos con la esperanza de encontrarme en mi habitación, solte un pequeño gemido a causa del dolor en mi cabeza, tuve que poner una mano en el lugar donde dolia mientras me sentaba en la cama. La habitación se encontraba en completa oscuridad, poco a poco mis ojos fueron acostumbrándose a la oscuridad y también agradeci a mi parte vampirica por la vista que tenia, camine lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la puerta, trate de abrirla, pero se encontraba cerrada con llave, haciendo imposible la tarea de salir.

-¿Hola?-alce mi voz para que alguien pudiera escucharme. Pero no se escuchaba ni un ruido, acerque mi oído hacia la puerta para poder escuchar un poco mejor, pero aun asi, el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar,-¡Porfavor, sáquenme de aquí! ¡Porfavor!-grite mientras forcejeaba con la puerta.

Un par de lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas al verme vulnerable y al no saber que hacer. Negue con mi cabeza un par de veces, Alec…Alec me había traicionado, me había entregado con los Vulturis.

Lentamente regrese hacia la cama donde me sente, no tenia fuerzas, después de darme cuenta de eso mis pies no dieron para mas, y si no hubiera llegado a la cama estoy segura que me hubiera derrumbado en el suelo.

-No, no, no-negue nuevamente mientras tomaba mi cara con mis manos a causa del gran dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a invadirme,-¿Por qué Alec? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Yo creía en ti-susurre. Ahora estaba prisionera aquí con los Vulturis, todo por creer en el, me recosté en la cama para después hacerme ovillo, esto era mas de lo que podia soportar. No se cuanto tiempo estuve asi, sin moverme ni un solo milímetro, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer y ni siquiera intente evitarlo, me dolia mi corazón, me dolia saber que todo lo que alguna vez vivi con Alec fue solo una mentira, un actuación por parte de el solo para traerme a Volterra.

El pequeño crujido que hizo la puerta mientras se abria lentamente, fue lo que me trajo a la realidad, la habitación aun se encontraba a oscuras, lo único que la ilumino fue la luz de aquel pasillo que se filtro por la abertura de la puerta.

-Ness-susurro una voz que conocía muy bien. No quería voltar, no quería verlo a los ojos, pero sin en cambio lo hice. Exhale mientras evitaba por que mas lagrimas siguieran cayendo, me levante con un poco de cansancio y lo vi a los ojos,-perdon-trato de acercarse pero se lo impedi dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-No-levante ambas manos,-no te acerques-susurre.

-Tienes que entender….-lo interrumpi.

-¿Qué tengo que entender Alec? ¿Qué me mentiste? ¿Qué en realidad nunca me quisite?-comence a bombardearlo con mis preguntas, preguntas que quería que respondiera.

-No, no es asi. Dejame explicarte-

-¡No!-levante mi voz,-¡no quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Me mentiste, jugaste conmigo! Yo te di toda mi confianza, yo te ame-le di la esplada,-yo no te hice nada para que me hicieras esto. Vete, no te quiero ver-

-Porfavor…-

-¡No!-grite,-¡dije que te fueras! Ya cumpliste con tu misión, ahora dejame en paz-hable lentamente.

Solte todos los sollozos que estuve reteniendo en cuanto escuche la puerta cerrarse.

**¿Qué les pareció? :0 si al final Los Vulturis se salieron con la suya y ya tienen a Ness en Volterra, pero, ¿para que? Ya eh recibido algunas ideas de unas lindas lectoras del porque Aro quiere a Ness allí =) pero igual me gustaría saber las ideas de las que aun no han compartido conmigo sobre lo que creen acerca de cuales serán los planes de Aro =)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me anima mucho y me dan fuerzas para seguir ;) además de que me gusta mucho saber su opinión acerca de la historia o del capi.**

**Antes de irme…..¡quiero agradecerles a ustedes porque ya hicimos mas de 100 reviews! :D no saben lo feliz que estoy, muchas gracias por hacer esto posible =)**

**Espero actualizar pronto hermosas!**

**Cuidense mucho, besos…y ya saben que las quiero!**


	16. Chapter 16 Mas daño

"**Más daño"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Aquí estoy nuevamente trayéndoles este capi =)**

**Espero me disculpen por la tardanza, pero me fue casi imposible actualizar el viernes pasado =(**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, especialmente para:**

**Cezi**

"**Guest"**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Pucca. Chokolatito**

**Yani**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews lindas!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

-Nos da mucho gusto que estés con nosotros-sonrió Aro mientras caminaba hacia mi con ese caminar tan característico de el. Volteé mi cara hacia mi lado derecho, no quería verlo, y no sabría de lo que seria capaz de hacer.

-¿Cómo sabias que no estaba con mi familia?-pregunte después de que Aro depositara un corto beso en mi mano izquierda. El solo rio, mientras se daba la media vuelta para estar sentado en su trono al segundo siguiente.

-Eso mi querida Renesmee, es algo que no te puedo responder-dijo,-pero lo que si debes saber es que no saldrás de este castillo, en absoluto-

Arruge mi frente, ¿Qué quería de mi? ¿En verdad me merecía esto? Había sufrido todos estos años de infelicidad con mi familia, después con Jacob y ahora que pensaba que finalmente estaría lejos de todo lo que me pudiera hacer daño, y de todo lo que alguna me daño, llegaba Alec para envolverme con aquellas palabras de amor tan falsas, enredándome cada vez mas, cegándome hasta que creí en el por completo, y ahora me entregaba con los Vulturis sin el mas mínimo arrepentimiento.

-Alec, llévala a su habitación. La llamaremos cuando sea la hora de alimentarnos-volteé a ver a Alec por una milésima de segundo mientras se acercaba a mi. Extendió su mano haciendo el además para que comenzara a caminar y no dude en hacerlo, con tal de estar lejos de aquellos hermano…y claro, de el. Comencé a dar pequeños pasos, llenos de desanimo, hacia la puerta del salón,-por cierto-ambos volteamos para ver a Aro,-buen trabajo Alec-

Eso dolió. Dolió saber que solo fui una misión para Alec, que nunca sintió algo por mi, que todas esas veces que me besaba y que me decía que me quería solo fue un simple acto para atraerme mas hacia el. Suspire forzando para que mis lagrimas no salieran, para que Alec no descubriera que me aun me dolía este amor, este amor que a pesar de todo el daño y decepción que causo en mi, no se iba y no quería salir de mi corazón.

-Ness-escuche su voz una vez que salimos y caminamos unos cuantos metros fuera del salón, sentí su fría mano a la altura de mi codo forzándome a retroceder, haciendo que lo viera a los ojos. Mi espalda se golpeo ligeramente con la pared de mármol, haciendo que quedara prisionera entre el cuerpo de Alec y la pared, su respiración chocaba con mi cara, lo cual me debilitaba. Pero no esta vez, no podía dejarme llevar por aquellos sentimientos que solo el me provocaba.

-¿Qué quieres Alec? Ya te dije que me dejes en paz-conteste.

-Por favor escúchame-susurro. Trate de golpear su pecho para que me dejara libre y así, poder correr a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta, evitando que el pudiera entrar, pero sus manos me tomaron a la altura de mis muñecas y las atrajo a su pecho. Yo solo negué con mi cabeza.

-Soy su prisionera y ni siquiera se porque me tienen encerrada Alec-le reclame,-si quieres que te escuche, entonces dime para que me quieren-dije con enojo. El solo bajo su cabeza sin decir una sola palabra.

Aquel enojo y curiosidad por saber la razón por la cual me había traído aquí invadía mi mente y mi ser. No había desobedecido las reglas en todos estos años, no era poderosa para que me quisieran en su guardia.

-No-suspiro con frustración,-no te lo puedo decir ahora Renesmee-

-Entonces déjame-intente soltarme de su agarre pero nuevamente lo impidió.

-Suéltame-forceje con el.

-No-mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando vi su cara solo centímetros de la mía,-no quiero dejarte ir-

Trate de evitar que ocurriera lo que sin duda alguna ocurrió. Sus labios se estamparon con los míos con un poco de rudeza. Golpe su pecho unas cuantas veces para alejarlo pero no impidió que nos separáramos, me aprisiono aun mas en aquella pared haciendo imposible la tare de alejarme. Finalmente y después de una larga ducha, por parte mía, mis manos perdieron fuerzas al igual que mi coraje, ahora….ahora solo quería responderle ese beso, quería, ¡deseaba! Que sus labios siguieran besándome apasionadamente, lleve mis manos hacia su cuello donde lo acerque aun mas, haciendo el beso aun mas apasionado. Alec bajo sus manos a la altura de mi cintura baja donde comenzó a acariciarla, yo baje mis manos acariciando sus hombros.

-¿Por qué me sigues haciendo daño?-pregunte con mi respiración agitada cuando finalmente nos separamos.

-No-respondió,-quiero que estés bien-

-No es cierto-negué con mi cabeza,-me haces daño de tantas maneras. Trayéndome aquí….besándome ahora-

Y sin más lo aleje para correr hacia mi habitación. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi, los sollozos no cesaban y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir.

-¡Te odio!-grite al ver mi impotencia, estaba luchando entre seguir amándolo o odiarlo. Lo cual, obviamente, preferí la segunda y lo grite para por fin convencerme que eso era lo que quería, que eso era lo que sentía por el,-te odio, te odio, te odio-solté otro sollozo,-te amo-

…

Ese fue el último beso que Alec y yo nos dimos. Después de lo que sucedió decidí mantener una distancia, no quería volver a caer en aquella tentación. Cada vez que lo veía de lejos tenia tantas ganas de correr hacia el y abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que lo necesito que necesito de sus besos para seguir adelante. Que necesito tenerlo conmigo, cerca de mi para sentirme protegida, y que no importaba que me hubiera mentido, no importaba estar aquí encerrada….si el estaba a mi lado.

Pero solo pude detenerme de la pared, evitando que aquella imaginación no se convirtiera en realidad. Al parecer mi esencia llego hasta sus fosas nasales, ya que segundos después de haberme detenido para contemplarlo, volteo directamente hacia donde yo estaba. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, como lo ah hecho desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero solo pude bajar mi mirada y seguir con mi recorrido.

Exactamente había pasado ya dos semanas, no había quería hablar con el, y todo este tiempo solo eh estado encerrada en mi habitación, ya que aquellos sentimientos seguían luchando por salir de mi pecho, pero tenia que retenerlos.

No tenia forma de comunicarme con mi tía Alice, ya que deje mi teléfono celular en la habitación. Eso era algo que hacia con regularidad cuando salía con Alec ya que no quería que nada ni nadie nos interrumpiera, por lo cual, ahora me arrepentía como nunca.

-Tía, tía porque…porque no me ayudas ahora-susurre,-tienes que ver lo que me sucedió. Prometiste nunca dejarme en los momentos difíciles-susurre mientras trataba de callas los sollozos,-te necesito, te necesito mas que nunca tía. Por favor ayúdame-rogué mirando hacia el techo, con mis manos apretando mis rodillas.

**Pobre de Ness =( pero bueno…después de todo este sufrimiento tiene que recibir su recompensa, ¿no es asi?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas! =)**

**Y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me anima mucho además de que me gusta mucho saber su opinión acerca de los capis!**

**Recuerden que las quiero mucho!**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto lindas. Cuídense mucho, besos!**


	17. Chapter 17 Verdad

"**Verdad"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras =D vengo hoy con muchos animos trayéndoles este nuevo capi! Gracias por todo su apoyo en verdad, no saben lo feliz que me hacen. Especialmente para:**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**It's Cezi-Bitch**

**Karly15**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Yani**

**Muchas gracias por alegrarme el dia con sus lindos reviews! =D**

**Bueno, ahora si…disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: My eyes de Christina Perri)**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que eh estado aquí? No lo se, probablemente un par de semanas…o mas. En este castillo, o más bien encerrada para ser exactos, el tiempo parecía haberse congelado, sentía que apenas habían pasado unos días desde que los Vulturis me capturaron, pero la realidad era otra. ¿Por qué mi tía Alice no venia a salvarme? Eso tampoco lo se, al parecer me podía ver en sus visiones, entonces, ¿porque no fue a Londres para advertirme acerca de los planes de Aro?

Suspire involuntariamente, eso ya no importaba, lo único que quería ahora era salir de aquí a como diera lugar, pero eso iba a estar difícil, ya que por ninguna razón me dejaban siquiera acercarme a la puerta del castillo. Un par de golpes en la puerta fue lo que hizo traerme a la realidad, aquella persona no le importo que no haya contestado, aun así entro.

La habitación se encontraba completamente oscura, no me molestaba en encenderla en las noches, solo quería estar en mi mundo, lejos de aquí. Lejos de esta realidad, de este encierro del que pronto será el causante de volverme loca si no me sacan de aquí lo más rápido posible.

-Te traje esto-volteé para ver la figura de Alec con una copa de….sangre.

-No la quiero, puedes llevártela-respondí cortante y con una voz fría.

-Ness…-lo interrumpí.

-¡No me llames Ness!-alce mi voz, mientras me levantaba de la cama en la que eh estado recostada toda la tarde,-no me vuelvas a llamar así, en tu vida-susurre mientras un par de lagrimas volvían a hacerse presente.

-Tienes que alimentarte-dijo con un tono de voz que parecía que estuviera suplicando.

-¿Y a ti que te importa lo que pase? No la quiero-volví a repetir,-puedes llevártela….o tomártela- sonreí sarcástica para volverme a hacerme ovillo en la cama.

Escuche la puerta cerrarse segundos después. Me dolía en lo mas profundo de mi corazón tratarlo así, en verdad me dolía, sentía como mi corazón se rompía cada vez que era fría con el, pero el me había hecho aun mas desgraciada, el me había traído a esta infelicidad. Reí sarcástica, ahora no se en donde estaría mejor, si aquí o en Forks.

-_Ness-_se escucho una voz a los lejos,_-Ness despierta por favor, despierta-_escuche una voz muy conocida, ¡Alice! Quería despertar, quería saber que estaba aquí conmigo, que había venido por mi, pero cuando estuve lo suficientemente consciente de lo que estaba pensando, me regañe a mi misma por pensar tal cosa, finalmente me convencí de que todo era un sueño.

_-Ness, soy yo, soy Alice-_comenzó a sacudirme ligeramente.

Abrí mis ojos como platos después de haber dado un ligero salto a causa de la sorpresa que me dio escucharla, y no solo eso, ¡verla! Mi tía se encontraba sentada en la cama frente a mí, me veía con unos ojos de preocupación.

-¿Tía?-pregunte sin poder creerlo,-¿en verdad eres tu? ¿No estoy soñando?-dije mientras arrugaba mi frente ante tal sorpresa.

-No Ness, soy yo. Estoy aquí contigo-

-Tía-solloce mientras la abrazaba escondiendo mi cara en su pecho,-quiero irme de aquí, ¿¡porque no me dijiste que los Vulturis querían capturarme?!-le reclame, mientras rompía el abrazo,-¿¡porque dejaste que me tuvieran aquí por tanto tiempo?!-grite.

-Ness, escúchame-hablo pacíficamente mi tía, tratando de calmarme,-lo hicieron porque yo se lo pedí-dijo viéndome a los ojos, esperando una reacción brusca de mi parte, y vaya que la obtuvo.

-¿Por qué tu se los pediste?-volví a repetir,-¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada malo-solloce,-no sabes todo lo que sufrí aquí-

Mi tía no dijo nada, se levanto de la cama para después encender la luz y así iluminar toda la habitación, no me había dado cuenta en cuando me había levantando yo también.

-Sobrina, primero déjame explicarte antes de que me juzgues. Cuando sepas toda la verdad, puedes decirme lo que quieras-me miro con ojos suplicantes mientras me tomaba de las manos.

-Espero que sea una buena explicación-dije aun soltando pequeños sollozos.

-No pensé que la estuvieras pasando tan mal, pensé que Alec estando aquí…-la interrumpí.

-¡No me hables de el! Por favor-dije apretando sus manos,-el me engaño, nunca me amo, ¿cierto? Solo fue una farsa para traerme aquí, porque sus maestros lo mandaron para hacer lo que tú querías que hicieran…traerme aquí-

-¿Qué? No Nessie, el no….-al parecer se encontraba mas confundida que yo,-el en verdad te ama. El no te mintió en nada-sacudió su cabeza,-solo déjame explicarte, todo será mas claro cuando sepas la verdad-

Asentí.

-Como bien lo sabíamos, Edward, Bella y Jacob no perdieron tiempo en intentar encontrarte, saber a donde te habías ido. Rosalie y yo hicimos un muy buen trabajo escondiendo nuestros pensamientos de Edward. Pero todo se complico cuando te marque, Bella se había escondido y había escuchado que estabas en Londres. No tuve una visión de ella espiándome, no lo tenía planeado-

_-Nessie esta en Londres-_

-Escuche gritar a Bella. Jacob no perdió más tiempo y llamo a su manada, venían para acá. Bella me forzó a decirle en que hotel estabas hospedada, pero yo no se los dije, sabia que de todas maneras te encontrarían. Y tampoco podía viajar a Londres para avisarte, ellos me seguirían, tenia que mantenerme lo menos comunicada de ti posible Ness. No sabia que hacer, así que les llame a los Vulturis, ellos eran los únicos en los que podía contar en ese momento, no se me ocurrió otra idea para salvarte. Ellos aceptaron en cuanto les di un breve resumen de lo que estaba sucediendo-rodo sus ojos, -decían que nos debían una después de lo que quisieron hacer contigo en el claro. Les di instrucciones de que no te dejaran salir por ningún motivo. Y eso hicieron al parecer-bajo su cabeza con tristeza,-como veras, tuvo que pasar tiempo para que las cosas se calmaran y para que viniera a verte sin tener el miedo de que estuvieran espiando para saber a donde estas, al parecer te siguen buscando-

Ahora todo tenia sentido. Los Vulturi me habían salvado de caer en las garras de mi familia y Jacob nuevamente…Alec me había salvado, me había traído hasta acá para que Jacob no pudiera encontrarme, me levante de la cama en un movimiento involuntario.

-Así que….querían protegerme-susurre,-por eso Alec les ayudo, para que no regresara con mis padres-me tape la boca con mi mano,-y yo…Dios, como lo eh tratado todo este tiempo sin que el se lo merezca-las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas. Sentí ambas manos en mis hombros.

-Así es Ness, el solo quería ayudar. Ya que sabía la vida que habías tenido, y sabía que no querías regresar con ellos-me dijo al oído.

-Alec-solloce mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

Alec POV.

¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Me reclamaba una y otra vez. Ness me odiaba ahora, no quería que me le acercara siquiera. Y todo por traerla a la fuerza a Volterra, pero, ¿Qué mas podía hacer? No podía haberme negado a dejarla ahí…a merced de ese perro asqueroso y su manada, ella no quería estar con el. Creo que este desprecio por parte de ella vale la pena con tal de que este a salvo. Escuche unos golpes desesperados en la puerta.

-¿Quién diablos es?-susurré,-¿Por qué tanta…..?-deje la pregunta en el aire cuando vi a Nessie frente a la puerta, sollozaba incontrolablemente,-Ness, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunte desesperadamente.

-Alec….Alec perdóname-dijo entre sollozos mientras se abalanzaba hacia mí para abrazarme,-fui una tonta, una estúpida, por haberte tratado así, tu solo querías ayudarme-dijo en mi oído.

-¿Lo sabes?-rompí suavemente el abrazo para verla a los ojos,-¿sabes porque estas aquí?-ella solo asintió.

**(Play: Our first time de Bruno Mars)**

-Lo se todo, tu solo querías que Jacob no me llevara con el a Forks. Lo se, lo se Alec, perdóname-se volvió a disculpar para después estampara sus labios en los míos.

Se notaba la necesidad que sus labios tenían de los míos, y yo no dude un segundo en responderle, ¡estaba en el paraíso! Por fin volvía a probar sus exquisitos labios, aquella droga de la que ya no puedo vivir, Ness dio un salto y yo tome sus piernas a la altura de los muslos, ella rodeo mi cadera con sus pies y yo comencé a caminar hacia la cama sin romper el beso. Solté un pequeño gemido cuando los dos caímos en la cama, la vi a los ojos, para después limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Amor, no sabes que feliz me hacer-susurre.

-No digas nada-puso su dedo índice en mi boca,-solo ámame….y déjame amarte-

Volví a acercar sus labios para bailar una danza llena de pasión y necesidad. Lentamente las prendas fueron siendo menos en nuestros cuerpos, Ness solo tenia las prendas mas intimas, cerro sus ojos mientras besaba su cuello, despeino mi cabellos con delicadeza mientras yo bajaba hasta llegar a sus pechos. Entrelace mis manos con las de ella para darle un dulce beso en la punta de su nariz, lo cual hizo que ella abriera sus ojos ligeramente.

-Te amo Alec-susurro,-nunca me dejes-

-No lo hare mi amor, nunca-respondí en su oído.

Acaricie cada poro de su cuerpo, le di las caricias mas tiernas que eh dado en toda mi existencia, ella era tan frágil en mis brazos, no quería hacerle daño...mucho menos en este momento tan especial para los dos.

-Eres solo mía-dije mientras la apretaba mas hacia mi, ella soltó un gemido cuando nos convertimos en uno solo.

-No me dejes, abrázame mas fuerte-pidió mientras curvaba su cuello, dándome mas espacio para besarlo. Cumplí su petición y la abrace más fuerte, la apegue mas a mi cuerpo, Ness solo suspiraba y gemía.

-Eres todo para mi Ness, eres el amor de mi vida-susurre en su hombro para volver a besar nuevamente.

**:0 ahora si Ness ya sabe la verdad del porque Alec y los Vulturi la llevaron a Volterra =)**

**¿Qué les pareció este capi lindas? ;) espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que mi mejor paga es un review! Quiero saber su opinión acerca de este capi, hermosas.**

**¿Qué creen que suceda? ¿Jacob llegara a encontrar a Ness? Si quieren saber que sucederá, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo ;)**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes lindas.**

**Cuídense mucho, y recuerden que las quiero!**

**Besos!**


	18. Chapter 18 Yo te amo

"**Yo te amo"**

**Hola lindas =) aquí estoy con un nuevo capi, con unos animos….pero enormes!**

**Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todas las hermosas lectoras, que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia, y que me han estado apoyando….de verdad…mil gracias =)**

**Especialmente para:**

**Twilightnumberone**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Yani**

**AlynMyName**

**En verdad…muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, que me han dejado con una sonrisa enorme!**

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten de este capi ;)**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Make you feel my love de Adele)**

Me sentía….adolorida. Me removí de la cama mientras regresaba a la realidad, pero aquel dolor en mis piernas y mis costillas se hicieron presentes, lo que causo que soltara un pequeño gemido e hiciera un gesto de desagrado para comenzar a abrir los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vi fue la hermosa cara de Alec, sus ojos carmesí me veían fijamente, pero tenía una expresión…. ¿triste? ¿Fría?

Aquella sonrisa que sostenía, desapareció de mi cara en cuanto lo vi así, me senté en la cama para tomar su cara entre mis manos y acercarlo a mi para darle un dulce beso, y el no se opuso solo que sus labios apenas rozaron los míos cuando se alejo inmediatamente. Algo andaba mal, y no lo sentía, lo sabia, trague saliva para taparme con las sabanas, tenia que saber que sucedía.

-Alec, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunte en voz baja, viéndolo directamente.

No pudo verme a los ojos, mantenía su cabeza baja, pero después de unos interminables segundos finalmente me vio a los ojos con tristeza y culpabilidad, solo pudo sostener mi mirada por unos escasos segundos antes de bajarla nuevamente.

-Soy un animal Ness, no te merezco-Arruge mi frente a causa de la confusión que tenia en esos momentos. Acaba de tener la mejor noche de mi vida con el, y solo recibía eso.

-No, no amor-tome su cara entre mis manos para que me viera a los ojos,-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunte.

Alec desvió su mirada hacia mi brazo, después llevo su manos hacia mi hombro y comenzó a acariciarlo, su toque frio pero suave, solo hizo que cerrara los ojos enfocándome en ese toque celestial.

-Mira lo que te hice-ahí fue cuando abrí los ojos, volteé para ver mi hombro izquierdo en el cual pude ver un pequeño moretón. No podía mostrarle que tenía cierto miedo, así que solo trague saliva tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Bueno-comencé,-es solo un moretón. No me voy a morir por eso-sonreí para darle ánimos, pero fue en vano.

-No es el único-contesto, intento quitarle la sabana de mi cuerpo, pero se lo impedí. No quería verme, y tampoco quería que el se siguiera sintiendo culpable,-tu eres tan frágil en mis brazos Ness-

-Alec, Alec mírame-le ordene, casi le rogué que lo hiciera,-eso no importa. Te amo, y quiero que sepas que esta noche fue la más hermosa de toda mi vida. Y para mi no hay dudas-mi voz se quebró, me sentía vulnerable, quería que supiera que no me importaba, que lo único que quería era tocarlo, era besarlo y estar con el,-tu eres el hombre de mi vida. Y quiero estar contigo por siempre-

-¿Aunque te dañe como lo hice?-pregunto arrugando su frente.

-Tu no me puedes dañar, nunca. La única forma que me lastimarías, seria dejándome-

-Te amo-dijo.

-Y yo te amo mas-lo admití para acercar nuestros labios. Alec me beso de forma delicada, esta vez el beso no fue apasionado, fue lento, dulce.

-Me daré una ducha. Tengo muchas cosas que hablar con mi tía-sonreí para después correr hacia el baño con la sabana en mi cuerpo. Exhale cuando cerré la puerta tras de mi, lo dude por unos segundos, pero finalmente me decidí, quería ver. Me acerque a paso lento hacia el espejo que había en aquel baño y lentamente fui deslizando la sabana para que quedara en el suelo. Tenía algunos moretones en mis brazos a la altura de mi codo, me di media vuelta y ahí fue donde solté un pequeño grito, tape mi boca con mi mano izquierda para callarlo. Tenía unos moretones más en mis costillas y otras en mis muslos.

Pero no era su culpa, yo era la culpable de esto. Yo fui la que le ordene que me abrazara mas fuerte, Alec solo cumplió con mi petición, me abrazo, apretó mas hacia el y yo estaba extasiada por ese momento. Baje mi vista viendo hacia el suelo para después cerrar mis ojos y exhalar, nunca pensé que esto iba a suceder, pero no me arrepentía, nunca me arrepentiría.

Salí del baño después de varios minutos, en cuanto note que Alec me veía le sonreí de forma coqueta, lo cual causo que el sonriera. Y yo sonreí aun mas al saber lo ridícula que me había visto haciéndole aquel coqueteo, ya que bien sabia que no era muy buena en eso ya que nunca si quiera había intentado usar mis encantos para atraer a un hombre, pero con Alec seria la excepción.

-Te ves hermosa-susurro en mi oído mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, su voz hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espina dorsal, dejándome a su merced.

-Tu también te ves bien-volteé a verlo,-pero…te ves mejor sin camisa-susurre también para después darle un corto beso en los labios. Sentí como el sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer en mis mejillas a causa de lo que acaba de decir. Alec solo rio.

-Te amo preciosa-tomo mi mentón con su mano derecha,-no sabes que feliz me haces cada vez que me besas, cada vez que me tocas. Me siento tan afortunado de que me hayas escogido a mi-dijo esta vez de forma seria viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

-Alec, la afortunada soy yo. Alguien tan perfecto como tú….-puso su dedo índice en mi boca.

-Vayamos a ver a tu tía. Seguro esta en el salón-no me dejo terminar.

Yo no tuve otra opción más que asentir y salir de su habitación. Entrelazamos nuestras manos para después comenzar a caminar hacia aquel salón. Se escuchaba la risita de mi tía desde antes que llegáramos a las puertas del salón, al igual que las de Aro, la cual era un poco más escandalosa, pero aun así no dejaba de tener esa perfección. Ambos abrimos las puertas las cuales omitieron un pequeño ruido, haciendo que tanto los maestros como mi tía voltearan a vernos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Alec, Renesmee-nos saludo con alegría Aro mientras caminaba hacia nosotros,-¡que alegría que estén con nosotros!-

-Aro, antes que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa. Lo único que intentaban hacer era ayudarme, y yo me porte muy mal con ustedes-me disculpe.

-Por favor-le dio poca importancia,-no te disculpes Renesmee, sabíamos que estabas en peligro y nosotros éramos los únicos que podíamos salvarte. Era lo menos que podíamos hacer después de….-

-Lo se-lo interrumpí,-gracias, gracias por ayudarme-

Y sin más corrí a abrazarlo, de alguna forma quería que me disculpara. Y si, no sabía porque me habían traído a Volterra y encerrado en este castillo, pero aun así me sentía muy culpable por la manera de cómo los trate cuando ellos solo querían mantenerme a salvo. Aro no hizo nada, pero después de unos segundos, correspondió mi abrazo, fue un toque suave y muy delicado. Regrese con Alec para volver a entrelazar nuestras manos, lo cual Aro noto. Estaba a punto de replicar mientras veía fijamente nuestras manos entrelazadas, pero Marcus, su hermano, se lo impidió.

-Déjalos Aro, ellos son el uno para el otro-nos vio esta vez a nosotros,-lo veo-

Sentí el sonrojo en mis mejillas al tiempo que sonreía, volteé a ver a Alec el cual mostraba una blanca sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban de forma encantadora.

-Así que ustedes….Alec, ¿Renesmee es tu cantante?-pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

-Lo es maestro, ella es-dijo con seguridad.

-Bueno-junto sus manos mientras sonreía y volvía a su puesto,-entonces tendremos que cuidarla aun más-

**¿Qué les pareció? ^.^**

**¿Qué creen que pasara después?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas ;)**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga, un review! Que además de animarme, también pueden decirme que les pareció este capi, o la historia en general =)**

**Espero actualizar como lo eh estado haciendo todos estos viernes lindas!**

**Muchas gracias por todo….por absolutamente todo lindas =D**

**Ya saben que las quiero muchísimo!**

**Cuídense mucho, besos!**


	19. Chapter 19 No la encuentro

"**No la encuentro"**

**Hola lindas lectoras! =) si se que no actualice la semana pasada y me siento muy mal por eso, y las inspiración no me ayudo de mucho esta vez :/ Pero ahora, llego con muchos amimos con este nuevo capi =)**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo lindas, especialmente para: **

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Ainara Di Angelo**

**Yani**

**Sasuhina.18**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews hermosas!**

**Bueno ahora si…disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

-Me tome la libertad de ir por tus cosas al hotel de Londres-dijo mi tía mientras ponía un par de maletas en el piso.

-Gracias tía-tome una de las maletas y la puse en la cama, necesitaba tomarme una ducha y ponerme ropa nueva.

-Por cierto-me detuve al escuchar la voz de mi tía nuevamente,-tu amiga Melany te desea buena suerte-

Baje mi cabeza, en verdad había sido una buena amiga y una gran compañera durante mi estancia en Londres, y estoy segura que ella también tendrá una vida en paz y tranquila en su nuevo hogar. Ella es una buena chica que merece ser feliz, sonreí, no quería llorar, quería recordarla feliz y con la esperanza de volverla a ver nuevamente.

-Gracias-agradecí con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta del baño y darme una ducha sin pensar en aquella amiga que mostro su lealtad y su amistad en este poco tiempo que nos conocíamos.

-Tía-dije en cuanto salí del baño, quería comenzar con aquella incomoda platica, pero entre mas pronto supiera lo que pasaría, mejor seria mi plan y tendría mas fuerzas de saber a que me enfrentaba,-no descansaran hasta encontrarme, ¿cierto?-

-No lo harán. Te quieren con ellos, te quieren con Jacob. Según tus padres, quieren que todo vuelva a ser como antes-se encogió de hombros,-y…si quiero que me perdonen, quieren que te entregue-susurro con la cabeza baja.

-¿Qué?-entendí al instante, -están enojados contigo por ayudarme-

-Así es-asintió,-también con Rosalie, pero ya sabes como es ella-soltó una risita,-no le importa lo que digan, ella quiere proteger a su sobrina….casi hija, de todo lo que pueda hacerle daño-dijo.

-Lo siento tía, siento que tengas que pasar por todos estos problemas-

-Haría eso y mas por protegerte Ness-le dio unas palmaditas a mis manos,-pero bueno, veo que Alec y tu están muy contentos-sonrió de forma picara, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Si, Alice….fue increíble. Se que el es el hombre indicado para mi, el me hace sentir cosas que no se como explicar, lo amo tía, lo amo-respondí simplemente.

Y aunque sabia que no iba a ser fácil cuando mis padres lo supieran, nuestro amor es mas fuerte que la oposición de mis padres, y se que saldremos de esto juntos, no dejaría que mis padres me quitaran esta felicidad. Aunque teníamos unos aliados muy poderosos, y al parecer la prueba más dura de que me aceptaran los Vulturis la había pasado con gran éxito, a ellos les gustaba, y en ningún momento se opusieron a nuestra relación, aun sigue siendo extraño. Y aunque no supe como enfrentarme ante los Vulturis en cuanto supieran que estaba enamorada de una de sus más letales armas, creo que ni caso hubiera tenido pensarlo, todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Y Jane?-pregunto con cierta duda mi tía Alice.

Me congele, había pensado en todo menos en la sádica hermana de Alec, la que puede destrozarme con solo pensarlo. Exhale pesadamente al saber en lo que me había involucrado, tenia que pensar en opciones para comenzar a ser su amiga, reí irónicamente en mi interior, ni siquiera imaginar eso, ella no lo querría. Tenía que comenzar a acercarme a ella, de forma cautelosa, pero entre mas pronto lo hiciera seria mejor.

Alec POV.

-La….amas-volvió a repetir. Se encontraba mirando hacia el vacio, como si estuviera en otro mundo, parecía que todavía no podía digerir esa palabra, volteo a verme con una expresión como si todavía no entendiera,-te enamoraste de Renesmee, de la hibrida-dijo mi hermana una vez mas, y una vez mas volví a asentir.

-Jane, la quiero-pero ella no contesto, corrí hacia ella y la tome por los hombros para sacudirla suavemente después, estaba desesperado, necesitaba una respuesta por parte de ella,-digo algo por favor hermana-ahí fue cuando ella abrió sus ojos como platos y me volteo a ver.

-Es que….-parpadeo un par de veces,-no se que decir hermano-suspiro mientras se dirigía hacia la cama,-solo…solo déjame procesarlo-pidió y yo hice lo que me pidió.

Me quede parado viéndola, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados una mano se encontraba en su frente, se encontraba tranquila…por ahora. No se como reaccionaria cuando se diera cuenta que todo este tiempo quise decirle que amo a Renesmee, a la hija de nuestros enemigos, aquella hibrida que algún día quisimos exterminar. Después de unos minutos se dirigió a mí viéndome directamente a los ojos, flameaban, esto no iba a terminar bien.

-¡Hermano!-levanto la voz, debo admitir que me estremeció un poco,-felicidades-en sus labios apareció una sonrisa, camino hacia mi para abrazarme,-por fin encontraste el amor de tu vida-susurro en mi oído.

Yo le correspondí gustoso el abrazo.

-Si, si hermana. Ella es la mujer con la quiero pasar la eternidad entera a su lado-

Jacob POV.

Apreté el celular un poco mas con enojo, lo cual solo causo un sonido en el teléfono.

-Tranquilo Jacob, o terminará hecho pedazos-dijo Seth a mi espalda, pero no me importo, ahora la rabia era la que recorría mi cuerpo.

Estaba a punto de oscurecerse y algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer del cielo, volteé a ver a la manda, algunos se encontraban sentados con un poco de cansancio, otros solo se recargaban de la pared de aquel callejón, no había persona que se acercaba aquí, tenía muy mala fachada.

_-Hola-_

-Bella, no esta aquí, no esta en Londres-dije apretando mi mandíbula.

_-¿Qué? ¡Como que no esta! Yo escuche a Alice, yo se que esta ahí-_

-Pues al parecer tu querida cuñadita nos jugo una mala jugada…..busque a Renesmee por todo Londres, pregunte por ella en cada maldito hotel que se me ponía enfrente. Y nadie sabe de ella-murmure con enojo.

_-Sigue buscando, yo tratare de buscar más información-_y sin más colgó.

Bella POV.

-No esta, ella no esta en Londres-dije mientras caminaba hacia la sala para sentarme al lado de Edward,-la encontraremos Edward, ella estará con nosotros…y con Jacob-finalice acariciando su espalda.

Edward volteo a verme con un poco de cansancio.

-Bella-comenzó un poco inseguro,-¿no crees que estas exagerando?-pregunto.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunte sin poder entender.

-Si, hablo de…-trago saliva,-de buscar a nuestra hija, ella decidió irse, alejarse de nosotros. Porque no la dejamos que viva su vida, tal vez lo mejor sea eso-me levante al instante.

-No Edward, no-respondí de forma histérica,-¡ella tiene que estar con nosotros!-y sin mas camine hacia la puerta para correr por el bosque, Renesmee no podía estar alejada de nosotros, de su familia.

**Bueno, finalmente salieron los padres de Nessie al igual que Jacob….y están dispuestos a encontrar y llevarse a Nessie a como de lugar. ¿Cómo sabran que esta en Volterra? ¿Podran llevársela estando al cuidado de los Vulturis?**

**Bueno, si quieren saber que sucede, entonces no se pierdan el próximo capi =)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi lindas =)**

**Y ya saben como darme su opinión sobre este capi y la historia en general…por medio de un review! Eso me anima mucho y además es mi mejor paga.**

**Espero actualizar pronto….el próximo viernes si es posible….bueno, no! Tengo pensado darles una sorpresita en Navidad, asi que….esten pendientes y ya verán de que se trata ;)**

**Cuídense mucho lindas, besos! Y ya saben que las quiero muchoooo!**


	20. Chapter 20 Pistas

"**Pistas"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras =D ya llegue nuevamente con un nuevo capi! Y regresando al horario habitual, actualizando todos los viernes =)**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, y por estar siempre conmigo, apoyando mi historia. Especialmente para:**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Queen-chiibi**

"**Guest"**

**Yani**

**Alessa-vulturi**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**AriVampire135**

**Muchas gracias hermosas =) me alegraron el dia con sus reviews!**

**Bueno, ahora si….disfruten de este capi =)**

Renesmee POV.

-Por ahora tendremos que quedarnos por un tiempo aquí en Volterra-dijo mi tía Alice mientras se sentaba en la cama,-no puedo ver a Jacob, pero estoy segura que ahora debe de estar en Londres buscando alguna pista que lo lleve hasta ti-termino.

Asentí firmemente, no dejaría que Jacob me encontrara, ni que me llevara a la fuerza de vuelta a Forks, aunque, claro esta, que ni Alice, ni Alec, ni los Vulturis permitirían que eso sucediera. Ellos me han tomado mucho cariño, excepto Caius, seguía malhumorado cuando olía mi esencia y cuando me veía, ¡uf! Parecía que estaba viendo a un monstruo.

Pero por otra parte, me gustaría enfrentarlo, me gustaría estar enfrente de Jacob y gritarle que me dejara en paz, que no lo quería, que no quería regresar a Forks, que el junto con mis padres me asfixiaban. Pero si Alice sugería que nos quedáramos dentro del castillo, estoy segura que lo decía porque era lo mejor para las dos.

-Esta bien tía, después de todo-mire a mi alrededor mientras sonreía,-este lugar no esta tan mal-

-Alec-susurro con una picara sonrisa.

Y yo no lo negué, era la verdad, no me importaba estar encerrada en el castillo, ni siquiera estar encerrada en esta habitación por años, lo soportaría todo con tal de estar junto a Alec. El se había convertido en mi fortaleza, en mi razón para vivir, para luchar por mi libertad, porque sabía que teniendo aquella libertad estaría junto a Alec. Y por el y por nuestro amor lucharía aunque ya no me quedaran fuerzas.

-¿Interrumpo?-pregunto una dulce voz después de dar un par de toque a la puerta, mi tía y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo. Me congele. Su cara angelical se asomaba tímidamente, aquellos ojos carmesí brillaban.

-N-no-tartamudeé. Tenía que tranquilizarme, no podía mostrarme nerviosa, ni con miedo. Finalmente este día tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, así que dando un suspiro y tomando fuerzas respondí,-no Jane, pasa por favor-me levante de mi cama rápidamente.

Camina lentamente hacia ella, mientras que Jane se adentraba a paso lento, su cabeza se mantenía baja, y creo que eso fue lo mejor ya que si me hubiera sostenido la mirada no cabía duda que me habría debilitado. Mis manos sudaban con cada paso que Jane daba hacia mi, se veía tranquila, pero no podía confiar en ella todavía, sabia muy bien su reputación en el mundo vampírico y ahora…tenerla en mi habitación, se me hacia un poco peligroso, tenia que estar alerta con cada movimiento que ella diera. Aunque el saber que mi tía Alice se encontraba conmigo me dejaba un poco mas tranquila, sabia que ella me cuidaría.

-Yo…creo que las dejare hablar a solas-dijo mi tía, lo cual destrozo por completo mis ilusiones de estar segura. Le dio unas palmaditas a mi espalda antes de sonreírme para inspirarme fuerzas y salir al segundo siguiente.

-Jane…-en realidad no sabía como comenzar con la plática, porque era claro que ya sabia de la relación entre Alec y yo, si no, ¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí?

-Ya lo se Renesmee, se lo que hay entre mi hermano y tu-alzo la vista para verme directamente a los ojos,-el me lo dijo-

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, tenia que tranquilizarme, tampoco quería servirle como cena.

-Yo….yo lo quiero Jane, lo quiero mucho-solté,-y estoy dispuesta a defender este amor contra todo y contra todos-

Ella solo sonrió débilmente.

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar-dijo simplemente, y sin más se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir después. Mire la puerta por unos segundos, no lo podía creer, así que solo quería saber que defendería este amor, solo quería saber que en realidad quería a su hermano. Me sentía aliviada por una parte, por lo menos no había venido a torturarme, es mas, se veía tranquila, no mostraba el mas mínimo enojo.

Después de pensarlo unos minutos, me dirigí hacia la habitación de Alec, quería contarle lo extraño que había sido el encuentro con Jane. Toque un par de veces antes de que Alec abriera la puerta rápidamente, sonrió al verme al igual que yo, sin decir una sola palabra me jalo suavemente del brazo, adentrándome hacia su habitación. Cuando estuve dentro, comenzó a darme cortos besos en mis labios, sonreí al sentir su cariño, me tenía prisionera entre la puerta y su cuerpo, yo lleve mis manos hacia su cuello y lo acerque para darle un beso profundo, cuando nos separamos pude verlo saboreándose los labios.

-Ese fue un recibimiento muy emotivo-dije de forma burlona.

-No sabes que desesperación es el no tenerte junto a mi-susurro.

Jacob POV.

-Jacob, admítelo, Nessie no esta aquí-dijo un cansado Seth mientras caminábamos por las calles de aquel lugar.

-Ella esta aquí, tiene que estar aquí-murmure apretando mi mandíbula con enojo. Yo mismo quería hacerme creer que pronto la encontraría, que ella estaba aquí y que al encontrarla me la llevaría a Forks sin pensarlo un segundo.

-Reacciona Jake, ¡ya la hemos buscado por casi todo Londres y no hay rastro de ella!-alzo su voz mientras se detenía detrás de mi, yo también me detuve para después voltear a verlo.

-Pues la seguiremos buscando hasta encontrarla, o por lo menos encontrar una pista que nos lleve a ella-

-¿Acaso no entiendes? ¿Aun así vamos a seguirla buscando?-

-Pues si no te gusta-alce mi mano,-puedes irte, nadie te esta obligando a estar aquí-dije enfurecido.

Pude ver como exhalaba pesadamente Seth mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello. Me miro segundos después fríamente.

-Solo quiero ayudarte porque eres como mi hermano Jacob-dijo con la voz más calmada. Y yo también me tranquilice, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba temblando.

-Lo siento Seth, es solo que…..-lleve mis manos hacia mi cabeza,-estoy desesperado, quiero encontrar a Renesmee ahora-

-Te entiendo hermano-puso una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo,-en verdad la amar….la encontraremos-

Asentí mientras comenzábamos a caminar. La noche comenzó a cubrir la ciudad en cuestión de horas, el frio comenzaba a hacerse presente, y aunque eso a nosotros no nos afectaba, el cansancio comenzaba a hacerlo, al igual que la desesperación por saber algo de ella.

-¿Y si preguntamos aquí?-pregunto Jared señalando un lujoso hotel. Lo dude por unos segundos, pero después de pensarlo asentí para comenzar a subir las pequeñas escaleras. Caminamos a paso apresurado hasta donde se encontraba la hermosa recepcionista.

-Buenas noches jóvenes, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?-pregunto amablemente.

-Buenas noches-salude,-estoy buscando a la señorita Renesmee Cullen, ¿esta hospedada aquí?-

-Lo siento pero…-la interrumpí.

-Si, se que no pueden darnos información acerca de las personas hospedadas aquí-dije,-yo soy su novio-respondí simplemente mientras la veía directamente a los ojos. Ella me sostuvo la mirada, y después de unos segundos finalmente accedió.

Busco en su computadora, me miro unos segundos y volteo nuevamente a su computador.

-La señorita aparece en los registros-dijo, exhale con alivio,-pero ella ya no esta hospedada aquí-

**:0 Jacob ya encontró una pista de Ness, ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Lograran dar con ella? Bueno, en ese caso no se pierdan del siguiente capi ;)**

**Hermosas….espero que les haya gustado este capi, y si es asi ya saben como hacérmelo saber, ¡un review! Esa es mi mejor paga y además me encanta saber su opinión.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes.**

**Besos, cuídense, y recuerden que las quiero mucho, mucho, mucho lindas!**


	21. Chapter 21 Dejame ayudarte

"**Déjame ayudarte"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! =) estoy super feliz de llegar un viernes mas con ustedes, y lo mejor…con un nuevo capi! =)**

**Como siempre quiero darle las gracias a todas ustedes que me han estado apoyando en esta historia, no saben cuando se lo agradezco, especialmente para:**

**Alesssa-vulturi**

**Johanna Yanina Garcia**

**Queen-chiibi**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**AriVampire135**

**PrincesitaVulturi**

**Sachys**

**Nathy**

**No saben la enorme sonrisa y la alegría que me dio leer sus reviews =) gracias por todo su apoyo hermosas.**

**Bueno, ahora si…disfruten de este capi!**

Bella POV.

Suspire frustrada dando pasos en señal de desesperación, no estaba nada contenta, y no era para menos. Renesmee se había ido a Londres, sola y lo peor, aun no podíamos encontrarla para traerla de regreso a Forks, mi única esperanza era que pudiera convencer a Rosalie para que me dijera en donde estaba, o a donde habían escondido a mi hija, pero claro, ahora me daba cuenta que Rosalie era fiel a su palabra de no decir nada.

-Por ultima vez…Rosalie-pase una mano por mi cabello,-¿A dónde esta Renesmee?-pregunte.

-Por ultima vez te digo, que no te voy a decir-dijo con esa vanidad y superioridad que no podía con ella. S e encontraba sentada en el pequeño sofá, pare de caminar para sentarme frente a ella, la vi directamente a los ojos con enojo, pero a ella no le importo alzo una ceja y siguió jugando con su cabellos.

-La encontraremos-susurre.

-Buena suerte-me sonrió al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento,-porque…en serio, la van a necesitar-y sin más comenzó a caminar.

-¡Es mi hija Rosalie! No es tuya, no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella-se detuvo, y así se mantuvo por algunos segundos.

-Podre no ser su mama Bella-susurro con cierto dolor en su voz por lo que le acababa de decir,-pero estoy segura que Alice y yo tenemos más conciencia de lo que le sucede y sabemos como apoyarla-

Respiraba agitadamente, cerré mis ojos fuertemente, no sabia que hacer, en donde mas seguirla buscando, hasta ese entonces llegue a dudar acerca de que otro clan las haya ayudado, pero, ¿Cuál? El celular sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Jacob?-conteste.

_-Bella, tengo noticias de Nessie-_se escucho la voz de Jake del otro lado de la línea.

Así que en realidad había estado en Londres, la esperanza comenzaba a aparecer nuevamente junto con la ilusión de volverla a recuperar.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?-pregunte.

_-Eso no importa, ella estuvo hospedada en un lujoso hotel en Londres-_

-¿Estuvo? ¿A que te refieres?-

_-¡Que ya no esta Bella! Se fue-_respondió

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-pregunte

_-Seguiré investigando-_y sin más colgó.

Alec POV.

La abrace un poco mas fuerte para seguir sintiendo su aliento en mi pecho, sonreí mientras acariciaba su espalda baja, pude escuchar como soltaba una pequeña risita, lentamente comenzó a levantarse para quedar a la altura de mi cara.

-Tengo que irme amor-dijo con dulzura.

-No-hice un puchero,-¿un ratito más?-rogué mientras le ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Ya es de noche….tengo que dormir-respondió. Sonreí abiertamente.

-Entonces, quédate conmigo esta noche-susurre de forma seductora, Renesmee trago saliva, pude escuchar como su corazón comenzaba a latir apresuradamente.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-pregunto hipnotizada mientras comenzaba a acercarse a mi lentamente.

**(Play: Wake me up de Ed Sheeran)**

-Si, si quédate-susurre para acortar la distancia y darnos un beso, la acerque mientras que ella se acomodo de modo que quedo arriba de mi. La mire con pasión, recorrí con mi mirada su cuerpo, la necesitaba, quería tenerla conmigo nuevamente.

-No, no, no-susurre mientras cerraba mis ojos. No podía volver a hacerle daño, tuve que voltear mi cabeza, si seguía viéndola de ese modo, mi lado salvaje saldría y no tendría control.

-Ey, mírame- pidió tomo mi mentón e hizo que volteara a verla,-todo esta bien-trago saliva,-no me harás daño-

Pude sentir como su mano temblaba, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, el nerviosismo en sus ojos al igual que su frustración eran visibles. Ella quería amarme, quería que la amara, y aunque no quería rechazar aquella tentadora oferta, simplemente no sabia si debía hacerlo, si debía hacerle caso.

-Solo-puso sus manos en mi pecho, -déjame ayudarte-

Y sin mas comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa lentamente, sus dedos eran un poco torpes, lo hacia con un poco de inseguridad, regularmente me veía con preocupación pero yo no hice nada, no me negué. Lentamente lleve mis manos a sus muñecas, ahí fue cuando se detuvo, me vio con cierto miedo a los ojos, pero no la aleje, y ella entendió mi mensaje así que siguió. Lentamente comenzó a besarme en los labios, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo, ella fue paciente, en ningún momento me obligo a que la besara apasionadamente, espero a que yo tomara aquel paso.

Pronto me encontré arriba de ella esta vez, perdido en aquel hermoso mundo en que, nuevamente, nos encontrábamos solamente ella y yo, me perdí en sus labios, en su cuerpo, en la sensación de su piel. En como, nerviosa, pero decidida, recorría mi cuerpo desnudo, como me daba mas espacio para poder besar su cuerpo, en aquel intento de que no dejara ninguna parte de su cuerpo sin ser acariciado por mis manos.

Se arqueo cuando nos convertimos en uno solo, su respiración estaba agitada, pero aun así tenia tiempo para dedicarme profundos besos, llenos de amor, diciéndome que todo estaba bien, que ella se encontraba en el paraíso. Susurro mi nombre tantas beses, que perdí la cuenta, me dedico muchos te amo mientras yo la apretaba mas hacia mi, rasguño mi espalda en un intento de acallar un pequeño grito que termino por salir de su boca.

Pero aun con aquellos movimientos, aun con aquella pasión que seguía recorriendo mi cuerpo, trate de controlarme, no quería hacerle daño, fue algo difícil, trate de concentrarme y de pensar que ella era muy débil en mis brazos, que no podía abrazarla tan fuerte, que no podía hacer movimientos bruscos ya que podía lastimarla. Pero perdí el conocimiento, no pude resistirme más y deje que mi instinto me guiara, no recuerdo lo que hice, regrese a la realidad cuando todo termino.

Ness se encontraba dormida placenteramente, mientras yo la veía detenidamente, cada vez que suspiraba la miraba directamente a su cara, quería ver si hacia el mas mínimo gesto, si gemía a causa del dolor, si la había dañado. Pero aunque de vez en cuando se removía en la cama, nunca soltó ningún sonido más que algunos suspiros, lleve mi mano lentamente hacia la sabana ante la desesperación en la que me encontraba. Pero me detuve, seria un atrevimiento por parte mía ver su hermoso cuerpo cuando ella aun se encontraba dormida, así que tuve que esperar hasta que lentamente comenzara a despertar.

-¿Te hice algo? ¿Qué te duele mi amor?-pregunte con urgencia. Ella arrugo su frente sin poder entender, se movió en la cama y no dijo nada.

-¿De que hablas Alec?-pregunto,-no me duele nada-sonrió.

-No te creo-dije con inseguridad.

-Lo lograste amor, tuviste el control para no hacerme daño. Estoy bien, no me hiciste nada-dijo mientras se acercaba para darme un profundo beso.

Melany POV.

Tengo que admitir que me sentía mal, sola, estar aquí en Londres era hermoso, no podía negarlo, esta ciudad me encantaba y por ninguna razón me iría de aquí. Pero aun así extrañaba a Renesmee, nunca pensé que se iría así, sin decirme nada, sin tan siquiera avisarme. Tuvo que haber tenido una emergencia, o una razón muy fuerte para irse de la noche a la mañana. Y lo entendía, pero la necesitaba aquí conmigo, necesito su apoyo y que me de palabras de aliento para poder seguir en este nuevo mundo.

Con un suspiro subí las escaleras del hotel, ya había encontrado un apartamento para vivir. Así que solo estaría hoy en el hotel, ya había comprado todo lo que necesitaba para amueblar mi nuevo hogar, me sentía muy contenta por eso. Antes de adentrarme al hotel, lo mire por unos segundos.

-Renesmee, amiga, no sabes cuanto te extraño-dije en voz alta.

-¿Renesmee? ¿Conoces a Renesmee?-pude escuchar una voz masculina detrás de mi, me paralice.

**¡Oh-oh! ¿Quién habrá escuchado a Melany? ¿Qué creen que pasara después? Bueno pues no se pierdan el siguiente capi lindas.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este capi.**

**Espero actualizar pronto, el Viernes si es posible, bueno ya que ahora ya tendre mas tiempo para poder escribir =)**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga lindas, un review! Me encanta saber su opinión, además de que es mi mejor paga.**

**Cuídense mucho hermosas, besos.**

**Y ya saben que las quiero demasiado!**


	22. Chapter 22 Informacion

"**Información"**

**Hola lindas!...me da mucho gusto estar este Viernes con ustedes, con un nuevo capi =)**

**Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por no poder actualizar el Viernes pasado, en verdad mil disculpas lindas =( les quiero agradecer su apoyo durante el transcurso de esta historia, especialmente para:**

**Alessa-vulturi**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Xxxx**

**Johanna Yanina Garcia**

**AriVampire135**

**Queen-chiibi**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus lindos review hermosas! No saben lo feliz que me hacen y la enorme sonrisa que me sacan cada vez que los leo =)**

**Ahora si…disfruten de este capi!**

Melany POV.

-¿Y tu eres…?-pregunte extrañada mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándome solo unos centímetros de aquel desconocido.

-Solo…solo dime, ¿de donde la conoces? ¿Sigue aquí?-comenzó a bombardearme con sus preguntas.

Y claro que no se las respondería, era un perfecto extraño, el cual no había visto ni una sola vez y solamente venia y me preguntaba por Renesmee, no soy tan tonta como para responderle sus preguntas.

-No te conozco-dije en voz baja para después comenzar a caminar hacia las puertas del hotel, pero su cálida y ruda mano me tomaron a la altura del codo y me regresaron, rápidamente me deshice de su agarre, esto comenzaba a asustarme.

-Mira-trato de tranquilizarse,-vengo de muy lejos solo por ella. Necesito que regrese a casa, necesito que regrese conmigo y con su familia-me explico con cierto toque de tristeza.

-Lo siento. Pero….-me interrumpió.

-Espera-busco rápidamente entre las bolsas de su pantalón,-si realmente la conoces debes saber que ella es de un pueblo llamado Forks-abrí mis ojos al saber que estaba en lo cierto,-esta foto me la tome años atrás, para que no te quepa duda de que la conozco-

Con un poco de desconfianza tome aquella fotografía, y la mire detenidamente. Era Renesmee, unos años más joven, podía notarlo en los rasgos de su cara, se veía feliz abrazando a Jacob, aunque esa felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos. Aleje mi vista de la fotografía para enfocar mi mirada esta vez en los ojos negros de aquel chico, el me dedico una tímida sonrisa y dude un poco en decirle que conocía a Renesmee.

...

-Ella, no esta aquí-solté para después tomar un sorbo de café.

Aquel lugar donde Jacob me había llevado era un lugar modesto, nada de lujos, era muy cómodo y se sentía muy acogedor. Después de que comenzó a contarme algunas cosas de las que vivió con Renesmee, decidí creerle.

-¿En donde esta?-pregunto rápidamente.

-No lo se-admití,-de momento se fue, sin decirme nada. Pensé que había regresado a Forks-

-No, ella no ah querido regresar, ni siquiera por mi-dijo con tristeza para después bajar su cabeza.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que, un familia de ella…no lo se, se veía muy joven, vino por sus cosas. Yo le pregunte por Renesmee, pero ella no me quiso dar detalles, solo me dijo que era algo de suma importancia y que por eso se había ido sin despedirse de mi-le explique brevemente.

-Alice-susurro tan bajo que casi no pude escucharlo.

Jacob POV.

Así que esa bruja sabia que yo había venido a Forks en busca de Renesmee, y claro, esta de mas dudarlo que sabia mis intenciones. Respire profundamente para tratar de controlarle, y aunque esta chica no sabia donde se encontraba Nessie, me había dado muy buena información.

-Gracias…-

-Melany-respondió.

-Gracias Melany-agradecí,-espero encontrarla pronto, en realidad…quiero que este junto a mi de nuevo-dije ilusionado. Y era la verdad, la necesitaba, quería tener su cuerpo junto al mío, abrazándola y nunca soltarla, nunca dejarla ir.

-¿Tu eres…su novio o algo parecido?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Ella no quiso seguir con nuestra relación. Pero vengo dispuesto a hacerla entrar en razón, de que ella y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. ¿Pasa algo?-

-No, no nada, simple curiosidad-respondió inmediatamente.

-Bueno, seguiré buscándola. Pero muchas gracias por la información-

Y sin más salí de aquel café. Parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que no tenia caso seguirla buscando aquí en Londres, ella se había ido de aquí, lo mas obvio, para esconderse de mi. Tendría que buscarla en otro lugar, pero, ¿en donde?

Renesmee POV.

-¿Crees que el peligro ya haya pasado tía?-pregunto apretando fuertemente mis rodillas viendo hacia el ventanal de la biblioteca. Estaba a punto de oscurecer, y pude ver claramente como el sol comenzaba a esconderse, dándole aquellos toque anaranjados al cielo. Suspire involuntariamente, extrañaba salir, respirar el aire, correr por el bosque y que al calor del sol en mis mejillas, pero sabia perfectamente que aun no podía salir.

-No lo se-respondió mi tía,-tú sabes que no puedo ver a Jacob en mis visiones-

-Lo se tía, es solo que-exhale pesadamente,-extraño salir. Si tan solo Alec pudiera acompañarme, estoy segura que Jacob no se atreverá a venir para acá, es mas, no creo que tan siquiera le pase en la cabeza que estoy aquí-dije.

-No estaría tan segura. Con tal de recuperarte estoy segura que recorrería el mundo entero si es posible-ambas reímos ante ese comentario.

-¿Por qué su insistencia de tenerme atada a ellos tía?-pregunte esta vez de forma seria, mi tía no supo que responderme, soltó un suspiro y me vio a los ojos.

-Tus padres te quieren-solté una risa histérica,-o al menos eso creo-finalizo.

-Yo pienso diferente tía. Si ellos en verdad me quisieran, me apoyarían en las decisiones que yo tomara, no me quisieran tener atada a ellos todo el tiempo, ni tampoco atada a Jacob-exhale,-lo de Jacob tampoco es amor, es mas bien-trate de buscar la palabra correcta,-es obsesión tía, el me quiere tener a como de lugar a su lado. Pero no lo va a conseguir-finalice.

Ya habían pasado unos días después de aquella platica, en este tiempo fui paciente sobre no salir del castillo, obedecí y aunque muchas veces me desespere, sabia que tenia que tranquilizarme y esperar hasta que mi tía me diera el permiso.

-Porque tan pensativa-se escucho una hermosa voz en mi oído al mismo tiempo que sentía unas manos rodear mi cintura, lo cual me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Es solo que…me muero de ganas por salir. Por correr-volteé a verlo,-estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo, pero me haría muy feliz poder distraerme un poco, eh estado días encerrada y aunque se que es por mi bien, el aire golpear mi cara no me caería tan mal-sonreí y Alec hizo lo mismo.

-No creo que haya problema con ir al bosque un rato-me guiño un ojo.

-Para mi tía, todavía no pasa el peligro ya que no puede ver a Jacob en sus visiones y no sabe donde esta o que planea hacer-

-Bueno…si se acerca por aquí, sabré ponerlo en su lugar-

-Ya se lo que planean hacer ustedes dos-escuche una voz chillona del otro lado del pasillo,-recuerden que veo el futuro-y sin mas se acerco.

-Tía, no estábamos planeando nada-respondí.

-Tu no querida sobrina….pero alguien más…-Alec se aclaro la garganta,-creo que ya han pasado suficientes días, así que…yo creo que los más conveniente es que corrieras por el bosque-propuso mi tía Alice.

-¿Me dejaras salir?-pregunte sin poder creerlo.

-No te tenemos como prisionera Ness, solo fueron medidas de precaución- respondió. Corrí a abrazar a mi tía, por fin podría salir aunque sea por un rato.

-Gracias tía, prometo regresar antes del anochecer-mi tía solo asintió.

Tome la mano de Alec y juntos caminamos por el pasillo, dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta de salida, donde el aire golpeo mi cara como si me estuviera dando la bienvenida.

**Jacob cada vez encuentras mas pistas que lo pueden llevar con Renesmee, ¿creen que lo conseguirá? Si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el próximo capi hermosas ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, que esa es mi ilusión =) y si es asi, ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me anima mucho, además de que me gusta mucho saber su opinión.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes hermosas =)**

**Cuídense mucho, besos, recuerden que las quiero mucho, mucho, mucho!**


	23. Chapter 23 Desaparición

"**Desaparición****"**

**Hola lindas! ****Ya llegue con un nuevo capi =) por lo cual estoy super feliz, ya que pude hacerlo en este inicio de fin de semana =)**

**Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todas las hermosas lectoras que me han estado apoyando en el transcurso de esta historia, en verdad muchísimas gracias. Especialmente para:**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**AriVampire135**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Ntalia**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Queen-chiibi**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Xxxx**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen, y la sonrisa enorme que me dejan al leerlos!**

**Bueno, ahora si…disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Abrí mis brazos y comencé a dar vueltas, respirando el aire fresco, mientras que algunos rayos de Sol calentaban mi cara. Sonreí, estaba feliz, tenía a Alice, a Alec y disfrutando de este hermoso lugar, después de acabar con ese momento, abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver los de Alec viéndome con una sonrisa de felicidad. Se había sentado en el pasto, en su mano izquierda recargaba todo su peso, y la derecha la tenia recargada en su rodilla, sin duda alguna esa pose hizo que mi corazón se acelerara, tuve que tragar saliva para olvidarme de aquellos pensamientos.

-Este lugar es hermoso-dijo para sentarme junto a Alec.

-Si-dijo mirando a su alrededor,-hacia mucho tiempo que no venia, nunca había tenido una razón para hacerlo. Pero ahora tu eres aquella razón-me sonrió,-tu eres la razón de todo lo que hago-se acerco un poco más a mí, haciendo que comenzara a ponerme nerviosa.

-Ni con tu hermana-dije, tratando de distraerme.

-No, a ella casi no le gusta salir del castillo, vive para servirle a nuestros maestros-respondió,-y no la critico, finalmente es algo que le gusta hacer. Pero…-soltó un suspiro mientras veía el pasto,-no niego que a veces me gustaría que fuera igual que cuando era humana-susurro.

-¿Tan diferente era?-pregunte arrugando mi frente.

-Mas que eso. Era una persona irreconocible a como es ahora, no niego que ante la sociedad era muy cortante, casi no le gustaba hablar, ni convivir. Pero conmigo era diferente, reía, platicaba, le gustaba vivir cada segundo-

-Tal vez necesita un impulso, algo…-alce mi ceja,-o alguien que le ayude a ser como antes. Yo te puedo ayudar-sonreí.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto confundido.

-De eso no te preocupes, yo me encargare-dije tomando su cara en mis manos,-lo único que quiero, es que seas feliz-

Alec soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos, sentí sus frías manos sobre las mías, en un toque que apenas pude sentir.

-Ya soy feliz Ness, contigo a mi lado…no pido nada mas-susurro con una sonrisa.

**(Play: Suit & Tie de Justin Timberlake)**

Y me encantaba escuchar esas palabras en su boca, me emocionaba saber que yo lo hacia feliz, que estaba enamorado de mi. Cada vez que lo acariciaba, quería transmitirle que no habría otra mujer en el mundo que pudiera amarlo y entregarse a el como yo lo hacia. Eso era exactamente lo que el me hacia sentir, y nunca lo negaría, el es el amor de mi vida, el me enseño a amar de verdad, me enseño el verdadero significado del amor.

Lentamente comenzamos a acercarnos para envolvernos en un dulce beso, sonreía entre ese beso, el solo sentirlo cerca hacia que miles de emociones explotaran en mi interior. Poco a poco Alec comenzó a recostarse y yo lo seguí, acaricio mis caderas y yo no aleje mis manos de su cara angelical, no pude más y comencé a reír.

-¿Gracioso?-pregunto sin encontrar la razón por la cual me reía.

-Aquí no-vi a mi lado derecho.

-¿Tienes miedo de que un insecto nos vea?-alzo una ceja de forma burlona.

Reí de forma irónica.

-Claro que no-respondí. Comenzó a acercarse nuevamente, pero lo aleje suavemente,-si quieres un beso mío, tendrás que ir por el-dije para después levantarme a velocidad vampírica.

-¿En serio?-pregunto de forma seductora, haciendo que mi mente quedara en blanco por unos escasos segundos.

-Si-y sin más comencé a correr por el bosque, tratando de esconderme. Me escondí en un árbol, pensando que finalmente me había escondido de el, pero unas frías manos en mi cintura, me sacaron de esa idea.

-Creo que tendrás que ser mas rápida querida-susurro en mi oído para después hacerme que volteara para darme un corto beso,-si mi premio por encontrarte es esto-paso su lengua por sus labios,-estoy dispuesto a jugar todo el día- sonrió.

Me aleje de el al instante y comencé a correr esta vez mas rápido, por diferente direcciones, haciendo que mi esencia apareciera en todas partes, engañándolo, haciendo que la tarea de encontrarme fuera cada vez mas difícil. Después de correr cuidadosamente, me recargue en un gran árbol, volteé a verlo, y sin pensarlo un segundo mas, use mi velocidad vampírica para subirme al árbol. Sonreí al no ver ninguna señal de Alec, y me sentí triunfante al saber que había cumplido con mi objetivo, después de unos minutos de espera, decidí bajar para saber a donde se encontraba.

-Hasta que bajas. Pensé que te quedarías ahí arriba, estaba a punto de subir por ti-escuche una voz detrás de mi, se encontraba despreocupadamente quitando una que otra basurilla que impedía resaltar lo bien que se le veía ese traje negro. Exhale, ¿Cómo podía despistarlo?

-¿Seguimos jugando?-pregunte retadora,-sabes cual es tu premio-

-Esta bien…no tengo nada que perder-

Jacob POV.

Corrí hasta que mis patas de daban para mas, pero aun así me esforcé un poco mas.

_-Tranquilo hermano, te perderemos de vista si sigues corriendo-_se escucho la voz de Seth, pero no le hice el mínimo caso.

_-Si sigue corriendo a esa velocidad, acabaremos muertos-_ignore ese comentario.

Este lugar era diferente, lo cual me hizo saber que finalmente habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, aun estando en el bosque, me escondí entre los arboles, al igual que todos mis compañeros para volvernos a reunir en nuestra fase humana. Sin decir una palabra, solo asentí y sin más comenzamos a caminar en diferentes direcciones.

Renesmee POV.

Esta vez me aleje mucho mas de lo que Alec pudo imaginar, ya habían pasado algunos minutos y ni siquiera podía oler su esencia, esas eran buenas noticias ya que podía asegurar que Alec todavía no me encontraba, no sabía donde estaba. De vez en cuando volteaba hacia los lados para asegurarme que Alec no se encontraba viéndome, burlándose de mi, y de mi intento fallido por esconderme de el, pero no lo veía. Exhale aliviada, le había ganado y no saldría de aquí hasta que el se rindiera.

-Te tengo-escuche de repente una voz detrás de mi. Aquella ruda mano tapo mi boca, impidiendo que gritara.

Alec POV.

La busque por todas partes, su esencia se había desaparecido con el aire, por lo cual me fue un poco mas difícil saber a donde se había ido. Hasta que una idea llego a mi mente, estoy seguro que se había alejado del lugar donde nos encontrábamos, era lo mas lógico que podía hacer, ya que sabia que podía encontrarla con el mínimo esfuerzo. Corrí por el bosque hasta que volví a oler su esencia, la cual trazaba un camino muy bien definido, y no dude en seguirlo, hasta llegar a un árbol….pero ella no se encontraba. Ahí fue donde pude distinguir un no muy agradable aroma, abrir mis ojos como platos al darme cuenta de quien era.

-¡Renesmee!-grite, pero no recibí respuesta por parte de ella, solo un eco en el bosque.

¡No, no, no! No podía ser posible, aquel lobo sabía donde se encontraba Renesmee, corrí a velocidad vampírica por todo el bosque, grite su nombre miles de veces…pero no estaba, mi ángel no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Jacob se la había llevado.

**¡Jacob secuestro a Renesmee! :0 finalmente descubrió donde se había estado escondido todo ese tiempo, lamentablemente. ¿Qué creen que pasara después? ¿Qué hara Alec para recuperar a Renesmee? Bueno, si quieren saberlo, no se pierdan el próximo capi ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, eso me haría muy feliz! Y ya saben como hacérmelo saber, con un review! Eso me anima para seguir escribiendo, además de que es mi mejor para y me encanta saber sus opiniones!**

**Espero actualizar el próximo Viernes hermosas!**

**Cuídense mucho, besos. Y ya saben que las quiero mucho, mucho!**


	24. Chapter 24 ¿Dondé esta?

"**¿Dónde esta?"**

**Hola lindas! Estoy muy emocionada de estar con ustedes en este fin de semana =) también me alegra mucho que sigan o estén apoyando esta historia, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les esta gustado, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo =) especialmente para:**

**AriVampire135**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Queen-chiibi**

**PrincesitaVulturi**

**Nath**

**Yani**

**MichiAGP**

**Xxx**

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! No saben que feliz me ponen cada vez que los leo =)**

**Ahora si…disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

-Pero….¡¿Cómo sucedió?!-grito de forma histérica Alice después de haberle dado la fuerte noticia de que Ness había desaparecido. Y si, sabia que esto había sido mi culpa, la había descuidado, no debí de alejarme de ella ni un segundo al saber el peligro que corría.

-Fue el lobo-dije,-pude oler su asquerosa esencia. Se la llevo…se llevo a Ness, todo por mi culpa, ¡no debí de haberme separado un instante de ella!-grite ante la desesperación que invadía mi cuerpo.

Tenía miedo de que quisiera hacerle algo a aquel frágil ser, el amor de mi vida, tenia que comenzar a buscarla hasta por debajo de las piedras si era necesario, pero no dejaría que ese lobo la tocara. Mi hermana corrió a abrazarme y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda suavemente con la intención de consolarme, pero ni eso me pudo calmar, me sentí impotente.

-Tenemos que salir a buscarla, tengo que salvarla de ese perro-dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta del salón, pero la voz de Aro y la mano de mi hermana apretándome fuerte, fue lo que me detuvo.

-Alec, escúchame-dijo mi maestro viéndome directamente a los ojos,-primero quiero que te tranquilices-me ordeno.

-No puedo, ¡no puedo tranquilizarme! ¡Ese perro se llevo a Nessie y no se de lo que pueda ser capaz de hacerle!-

-Si sigues así no conseguirás nada-respondió mi maestro,- además, tenemos que pensar fríamente a donde se llevo Jacob a Renesmee. No podemos salir y comenzarla a buscar sin antes tener un plan. Alice-esta vez le cedió la palabra a aquella duendecilla. Su cara mostraba preocupación, el salón se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, tenia la mirada perdida, pensando profundamente.

-No lo se-se rindió,-el único lugar al que se la pudo haber llevado…es a Forks-se en congio de hombros con preocupación,-no puedo ver el futuro de Ness mientras este con Jacob…no se-

-Bien, entonces comencemos por ir a Forks, ¿de acuerdo?-propuso mi maestro.

-Esta bien-termine aceptando,-vamos ya-

-Aun esta el sol Alec, tendremos que esperar un poco mas-bufe con molestia,-hermano, todo esta bien, encontraremos a Renesmee-trato de alentarme y aunque se lo agradecí mentalmente, no me quede del todo tranquilo. Llegue a mi habitación y no pude dejar de caminar alrededor de la misma, aquella ansiedad me invadía cada vez mas, golpe la pared a causa de el enojo retenido que tenia dentro de mi y que apenas ahora podía sacarlo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo no pude oler aquella asquerosa esencia y salvar a Renesmee? Si se suponía que por eso había salido con ella al bosque, para cuidarla, protegerla, y ahora….Jacob había ganado, se la había llevado.

-Hermano…es hora-dijo en voz baja Jane, volteé hacia la puerta y sin ni siquiera dudarlo Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme hacia la puerta principal, estaba mas que listo para correr directo a Forks, para encontrar a Renesmee y poderla tocar de nuevo. Alice decidió acompañarnos ya que también era su familia, y ella podría hacerlos razonar, bueno, eso fue lo que nos dijo.

En un par horas nos encontrábamos en Forks, nuestra velocidad y urgencia por saber que mi amor se encontraba allí en su casa nos impulso mucho para poder llegar más rápido. Bella y Edward ya nos habían visto desde el ventanal, pero no me importo, aun así camine dando grandes zancadas hacia el porche donde estuve a punto de entrar, pero Alice lo hizo primero, camine detrás de ella.

-Alice-nos miro extrañada Bella,-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y Renesmee?-pregunto esta vez viendo a Alice, pero fui yo el que hablo.

-Por eso vinimos, ¿Dónde esta Renesmee?-pregunte apretando mi mandíbula.

-¿Qué?-arrugo su frente Bella, dirigió una mirada de preocupación hacia su esposo y después nos volteo a ver sin entender lo que estábamos diciendo.

-¡No lo nieguen! ¡Ustedes mandaron a su perro para traerla de regreso a la fuerza!-grite,-¿Dónde esta?-no lo dude mas y me dirigí hacia el segundo piso, siguiendo la ligera esencia de Ness,-¿en su habitación?-pregunte mientras abría la puerta bruscamente. Mis facciones se suavizaron al no ver a Ness ahí, ¡pero claro! Ellos sabían que vendríamos directamente hacia acá, después de su desaparición,-¿o acaso la escondieron?-me dirigí con voz amenazadora hacia Edward y Bella.

-¿De que hablan?-pregunto Edward fastidiado,-Renesmee no esta aquí, no la hemos visto desde el día que decidió irse a Londres para alejarse de nosotros-

-¿En serio?-me acerque a ellos lentamente,-porque yo se que ustedes mandaron a su perro guardián por ella, también se que la estuvo buscando por todo Londres, y ahora…se que la encontró. Así que lo mas lógico es que la trajo con ustedes-

-¿Jacob la encontró?-susurro Bella,-¿Por qué no me dijo nada?-se pregunto ella misma mirando el piso con una expresión pensativa.

-Edward, Bella-se escucho la voz chillona de Alice, pero hablaba con seriedad,-solo queremos saber si aquí esta Ness, estamos preocupados por ella-dijo.

-No-respondió Edward viendo a Alice con tristeza,-mi hija no esta aquí…y Jacob tampoco ah regresado, ni siquiera se ah comunicado-

-Jacob no se ah comunicado conmigo, ni siquiera para avisarme que la había encontrado-la preocupación de le veía reflejada en sus ojos,-le llamare en este mismo instante-salió de aquel shock en el que se encontraba y saco rápidamente su teléfono celular. Sus manos se veían temblorosas, a pesar de ser vampiro ahora, rápidamente marco un número y espero a que contestaran,-no contesta-nos informo para volverlo a intentar nuevamente, pero aquel intento también fallo.

-Jacob se llevo a mi hija-dijo sin poder creerlo,-no, no, no, no-negó con su cabeza,-¡el no pudo haber hecho eso! El trato era que la encontrara y la trajera de regreso a casa, ¡no esto!-grito de forma histérica mientras aprieta el teléfono celular, se llevo la misma mano hacia su frente.

-Pues al parecer su lobito no fue tan honesto contigo como parecía-dije para después dedicarle una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí Alec? ¿Por qué vienes a buscar a mi hija?-pregunto serio Edward.

Ambos padres me vieron fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Mira a Alice por una milésima de segundo, y supe que este no era el mejor momento para decirles lo que sentía por Renesmee, su secuestro había tensando la atmosfera y a nosotros mismos, así que evadí fácilmente su pregunta.

-Edward, este no es el momento para hablar de eso. Ahora lo importante es saber donde tiene Jacob a Renesmee-

Y el estuvo de acuerdo, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. El resto de la familia, la cual se encontraba de caza, se reunió poco a poco en la sala, y comenzamos a explicarles el porque de mi visita y a hacer preguntas si alguien había visto a Jacob o si habían recibido una llamada de el, pero…parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, había desaparecido junto con mi vida.

**¿Dónde estará Jacob? Por lo que vimos no esta en Forks, ni Jacob ah regresado, ni siquiera se ah comunicado con su complice, Bella….¡la traiciono! ¿Qué creen que pasara después? =0**

**Si, se que este capi es cortito, pero les doy mi palabra que el siguiente será mas largo, ya que pondré reacciones y otras cosas mas que no les quiero adelantar ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, y si es asi, ya saben como hacérmelo saber….con un review! Eso es mi mejor paga, además de que me encanta saber sus opiniones lindas! =)**

**Espero actualizar el próximo Viernes puntual.**

**Cuídense mucho lindas, besos!**

**Y las quiero muchisisisismo!**


	25. Chapter 25 Dejame ir

"**Déjame ir"**

**Hola hermosas! Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capi! =) aunque es un poco noche, no quise esperarme mas, ni dejarlas esperando a ustedes, asi que decidi subir de una vez el capi, unos asuntos fueron los que me impidieron subir en la tarde, disculpen lindas.**

**Como siempre, quiero agradecerles a todas las que me han estado apoyando en el transcurso de esta historia, no saben lo feliz que me hacen =) en verdad muchísimas gracias. Especialmente para:**

**Queen-chiibi**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**AriVampire135**

**Johanna Yanina Garcia**

**Muchas gracias por esos lindos reviews que me mandan, no saben que feliz me hace leerlos, y me alegran el dia…uf! Como no tienen idea!**

**Ahora, sin mas que decir, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

El dolor en mis manos me dolía, quería despertar, quería abrir mis ojos pero fue imposible. No tenia las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo, además de que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba de la manera que debería, tenia sed, mis labios se encontraban secos por la falta de líquido. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué me estaba sucediendo esto a mí? Trate de hacer memoria pero no fue hasta después de unos minutos cuando recordé que estaba con Alec, jugábamos, estábamos en el bosque. No quise obligarme a mi misma a recordar, cuando finalmente pude abrir los ojos, no veía absolutamente nada.

-¿Hola?-pregunte con la voz ronca,-¡ayuda!-alce un poco más la voz.

No se escucho absolutamente nada, lo único que rompía el silencio era un goteo que se escuchaba lejos de mí. Tenia frio, involuntariamente comencé a temblar, de repente, sentí unas manos en mi frente, las cuales quitaron la venda que cubría mis ojos. La luz me lastimo, así que tuve que cerrar mis ojos un poco hasta que finalmente me acostumbre, volteé lentamente hacia el frente para encontrarme con una silueta. No podía ver su rostro, pero no hizo falta, aquel aroma me hizo saber de quien se trataba, Jacob… ¡el me había secuestrado! Abrí mis ojos como platos al darme cuenta que estaba en las manos de Jacob, que podía hacerme lo que quisiera, pero, ¿Por qué no estábamos en Forks? ¿Por qué mi madre no estaba aquí? Es mas, ¿Por qué estaba en este lugar?

-Jacob-susurre, solo pude escuchar una risa.

-Hola….amor. Aun te acuerdas de mi-se acerco para que pudiera verlo a la perfección,-no sabes cuanto te extrañe-quiso darme un beso en los labios, pero reaccione rápido girando hacia mi lado derecho, hice un gesto cuando sentí sus labios besar mi mejilla.

-Después de lo que acabas de hacer, como olvidarte-respondí a la defensiva,-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte viendo a mi alrededor.

El lugar era deplorable, la fachada de aquella habitación se encontraba deteriorada, la única luz que había, era una vieja lámpara, solo había una silla donde Jacob estaba sentado, y una mesa al lado.

-Se que no se ve muy bien Nessie, pero te doy mi palabra que conseguiré un mejor lugar para vivir los dos…juntos-recalco la ultima palabra.

-Sácame de aquí-susurre con mi voz temblorosa, tenia miedo, no sabia que hacer.

-No mi amor, no te puedes ir de aquí-

-Jacob…por favor-no pude evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas, solté un sollozo involuntario, pero Jacob me callo poniendo su dedo índice en mis labios.

-No, no, no hermosa-limpio mis lagrimas,-no llores-me dijo con voz tierna.

-Entonces déjame ir, déjame libre Jacob, te lo suplico-rogué con la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente para que Jacob se compadeciera de mi y de mi sufrimiento para dejarme libre. Pero no fue suficiente, el quería tenerme aquí como su prisionera durante tiempo indefinido.

-Tu no vas a salir de aquí Nessie, aquí te vas a quedar conmigo-dijo para después levantarse y salir de aquella habitación. Quería acallar los sollozos que estaban a punto de salir, no quería llorar, por primera vez en mi vida quería demostrarle que soy fuerte, que no le tengo miedo a aquellas amenazas de no dejarme salir, pero la impotencia que me invadía hizo que gritara importándome poco si me escuchaba o no.

Alec POV.

Volteé a ver la ventana de la cocina, ya había anochecido. Baje mi cabeza para mirar la mesa con detenimiento, además de estar triste, la desesperación me invadía, quería saber donde se encontraba Renesmee.

-¿Dónde estas amor?-susurre tan bajo que estoy segura que ni siquiera los Cullen pudieron escucharme. Exhale profundamente, Jacob había desaparecido y ni siquiera teníamos una pista que pudiera llevarnos con ellos.

**(Play: Bring me to life de Evanescence)**

-Tranquilo Alec, la encontraremos-escuche la voz de Alice a mis espaldas, sin fuerza volteé a verla. Me miraba de manera comprensiva, sin decir una palabra mas se acerco y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a mi,-se que en verdad amas a mi sobrina, y también se que la quieres encontrar. Pero tenemos que ser pacientes y pensar con claridad-trato de darme ánimos.

-Lo se Alice, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por lo que ocurrió. Si no me hubiera alejado de ella, si no hubiéramos salid al bosque…-me interrumpió.

-No es tu culpa Alec, tu solo querías verla feliz y cumpliste su deseo de salir. Nadie pensó que Jacob se hubiera enterado donde se encontraba Ness-

Pero antes de que pudiera responder unos pasos se escucharon entrando a la sala, ambos volteamos para ver de quien se trataba, era Bella. Se veía cansada, aunque fuera imposible, no pudo sostenernos la mirada a lo que solo pudo bajar la vista y jugar lentamente con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

-No puedo comunicarme con Jacob-dijo en voz baja,-yo…yo solo quería a mi hija de vuelta-

Y eso fue lo que mas coraje me dio, no le importo que Ness no fuera feliz estando con ellos, Bella solo quería a su hija en Forks, para seguirla sobreprotegiendo, para poder hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Nunca se puso a pensar que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era por su culpa, por haber encerrado a Ness en esa jaula de oro y cuando finalmente había podido salir, nuevamente Bella la quería volver a encerrar.

-La querías de vuelta-repetí con sarcasmo,-Bella, ¿te has puesto a pensar que todo esto paso por tu necedad de querer a Renesmee con ustedes?-sin duda alguna estaba a punto de explotar,-¡que tu capricho por tener a tu hija fue lo que la hizo alejarse de ustedes! ¡Porque no la dejaban respirar, no la dejaban un solo minuto sola! ¡Esto también es tu culpa Bella, es tu culpa!-grite, y estuve a punto de abalanzarme sobre ella, pero a buena hora llego Emmett y Jasper para detenerme, cada uno me tomo de un brazo. Bella se protegió en el pecho de Edward, el que me veía con furia, pero a la misma vez con comprensión, como si estuviera de acuerdo conmigo.

-¡Ahora no es momento de pelear! Tampoco de culparse unos y otros. En lo que tenemos que poner todas nuestras fuerzas y concentración es en encontrar a Renesmee, recordar alguna pista que pueda ayudarnos-dijo Carlisle con autoridad, Jasper utilizo su don sobre mí, haciendo que me tranquilizara.

-Tienes razón Carlisle-estuve de acuerdo con el,-y disculpa-lo mire con un toque de pena, el solo asintió.

-Podemos comenzar con….-dudo un poco Rosalie,-los lugares que le gustaba a Jacob-

Lo único que espero…es que ese perro no le haga nada a mi Ness.

_-Te encontrare mi amor, pronto volveremos a estar juntos-_pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos deseando cumplir esa promesa.

**¿Creen que los Cullen y Alec puedan dar con Renesmee?**

**Si quieren saberlo, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de esta historia lindas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, y si es asi ya saben que un review me da animos para seguir adelante, además de que me encanta leer sus opiniones.**

**Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer este capi, espero actualizar el próximo Viernes hermosas.**

**Antes de despedirme, quiero invitarlas a leer el one-shoot que hice por el dia del Amor y la Amista, en caso de que todavía no lo han leído lindas :)**

**Cuídense mucho!**

**Besos! Y ya saben que las quiero muchisisisisisisismo!**


	26. Chapter 26 Siento algo por ti

"**Siento algo por ti"**

**Hola lindas! Ya estoy un fin de semanita mas con ustedes, trayéndoles un nuevo capi de esta historia =) muchas gracias por todo su apoyo hermosas, no puedo dejar de agradecerles =)**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Kika**

**Queen-chiibi**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**AriVampire135**

**Nathala**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Gracias por esos hermosos reviews que me sacan una enorme sonrisa y me alegran el dia =) Gracias a las dos primeras lectoras que fueron amables en decirme que el cap 23 lo había repetido, en realidad no se que paso :P**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi! **

Alec POV.

-El único lugar que me ah dicho que le gusta…es-Bella trato de recordar mientras cerraba sus ojos, concentrándose,-Alaska-dijo finalmente,-me había dicho que le clima le gustaba ya que era frio-

-¿Alaska?-susurre metido en mis pensamientos, Arruge mi frente, ¿será posible que Jacob tenga a Ness en Alaska? Me sentía confundido, no sabia que hacer o pensar en esos momentos, hasta que finalmente tuve una idea…brillante, si, pero no quería decir que los Cullen la aceptaran.

-¿Dónde empezaríamos a buscarla?-se escucho la vocecilla de Alice forzando a Bella a responderle, a lo cual ella solo negó con su cabeza.

-No lo se-se encogió de hombros,-el solo me hablo de Alaska, pero nunca me dijo una ciudad, un lugar en especial-respondió.

-Yo tengo un plan-dije viendo a los Cullen fijamente,-es la única opción que tenemos si queremos a Renesmee de regreso-

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto desconcertada Rosalie, exhale tomando fuerzas.

-Traer a Demetri, para que nos ayude a encontrarla-solté.

-¿Qué? ¿Traer un Vulturi? Alec, ustedes querían acabar con la vida de mi hija hace años, ¿Cómo puedes decirnos que traerás a mas Vulturis?-pregunto Bella histérica, yo solo la vi directamente a los ojos, a la ultima persona que quería explicarla era a ella, pero aun así lo hice.

-Ustedes saben que el es el mejor rastreador que podrán encontrar, así podremos encontrar a Renesmee mas rápido, sin estar yendo de ciudad en ciudad buscándola por cada rincón….eso, mi querida Bella, nos tomara mas tiempo-dije fríamente, así que…esa es al parecer traer a Demetri es la mejor solución en estos momentos, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?-pregunte retador.

Aunque ellos se negaran, yo ya tenia en mente a Demetri para que me ayudara, si ellos no querían o necesitaban su ayuda, yo si, porque quería a Renesmee, estaba desesperado por encontrarla, haría lo que fuera porque ella estuviera a mi lado en estos momentos y no en las garras de ese asqueroso perro, hice mis manos puños.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Alec-me apoyo Alice acercándose a mi,-en estos momentos la rivalidad entre clanes es lo que menos nos debe de importar, Renesmee esta por encima de eso-

-Yo también-Rosalie fue la siguiente.

-Y yo…Alec estoy contigo-comenzó a caminar hacia mi Edward para ponerse de mi lado, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de Bella deteniéndolo a la altura del codo.

-No puedes-siseo Bella mirando directamente a los ojos a su esposo.

-Claro que si Bella, mi hija es mucho más importante-y sin dudarlo más se soltó de su agarre para caminar hacia mí,-dime lo que tenemos que hacer-

-Por lo pronto, iré a Volterra y convenceré a mis maestros que Demetri venga conmigo-

-Yo iré contigo Alec-ofreció Alice, yo solo asentí. Sabía que mis maestros entenderían lo que estaba ocurriendo y que inmediatamente dejarían que Demetri nos ayudara, le habían tomado afecto a Renesmee en ese tiempo.

-Entonces, no perdamos mas tiempo, regresaremos lo antes posible-le dije a los Cullen antes de salir de su casa y comenzar a correr hacia Volterra con Alice.

Bella POV.

Todo se quedo en silencio cuando Alec y Alice se fueron, la noche se estaba fría, se podía sentir la desolación. En cuanto vi que habían desaparecido en el bosque, me levante del sofá y camine para quedar frente a Edward el cual mantenía la cabeza baja, lo mire fijamente.

-¿Por qué aceptaste la idea de Alec, Edward?-pregunte alzando mi voz,-¿acaso no confías en que nosotros la podemos salvar?-respiraba agitadamente, estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Edward alzo su vista lentamente, se notaba cansado, y pude notar que lo que menos quería en estos momentos era pelear conmigo, pero no me importo, quería una explicación.

-Bella…lo hice porque…se que Demetri será pieza clave en todo esto-respondió con tono cansado.

-¡Pero nosotros pudimos haberlo hecho sin ayuda de el Edward!-grite desesperada.

-Lo se-dijo con rudeza al tiempo que me sujetaba a la altura del codo,-pero Alec tiene razón, perderíamos tiempo si la buscamos de ciudad en ciudad, este es un plan mejor Bella, entiéndelo-

-Lo que menos quiero es que los Vulturis se involucren en este problema, que se supone nosotros deberíamos arreglarlo como familia-Edward llevo su mano hacia su pelo en señal de desesperación.

-¿¡Y que quieres que haga Bella?!-grito,-¡No se en donde puede estar mi hija! ¡No se a donde se la pudo haber llevado Jacob! Así que ahora no es el momento para poner nuestras condiciones, lo que menos importa es quien nos ayude con tal de encontrar a mi hija, y eso hare-

Antes de que pudiera responder, Edward se alejo a grandes zancadas subiendo hacia el segundo piso, donde pude escuchar cuando azoto la puerta de nuestra habitación. Yo también me encontraba desesperada, Jacob me había engañado haciéndome creer que me traería a mi hija de regreso cuando en realidad tenia otro plan en mente.

Caminaba de un lado para otro pensando en alguna idea, alguna pista mas clara de donde pudieran estar, pare de caminar, y sin dudarlo mas me dirigí hacia la puerta sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Jasper y Emmett, quienes se encontraban hablando en voz baja y de forma rápida en la cocina, voltearon con confusión en sus rostros cuando me vieron caminar rápidamente.

-¡Bella!-escuche a Jasper pero no me moleste en contestarle.

-¡Ey! Bella, ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Emmett tomando del brazo a la altura del codo.

-Se quien nos puede ayudar, es que…no se como no lo pude pensar antes-dije casi burlando de mi misma.

-Vamos contigo-

-Esta bien, vayamos a La Push, tal vez ahí podamos obtener alguna información-

-¿A La Push?-Emmett se mostraba confundido.

-No hagas mas preguntas Emmett, vamos si me quieren ayudar-dije decidida mientras me subia a mi auto, encendí el motor y en el segundo que me descuide para abrocharme el cinturón, mis dos cuñados se encontraban dentro del auto.

Renesmee POV.

-No quiero-respondí de forma brusca mientras volteaba mi cara hacia mi lado derecho.

-Te vas a enfermar-insistió Jacob con una fría voz mientras sostenía un emparedado.

-Me voy a enfermar mas estando aquí atada-lo mire suplicante,-por favor…desátame, me duelen mucho mis manos-

Tenía en mente escapar, ya que obviamente no me quedaría aquí siendo la prisionera de Jacob por siempre. Pero ahora esa idea había quedado a un lado, en realidad quería descansar de estar atada, las manos me dolían demasiado que casi no las sintiera.

-Se cual es tu plan-suspiro,-pero no, no te desatare amor-

-Jacob…me puedes matar así como estoy-

-Pues te prefiero muerta, antes de que estés lejos de mi o con otro hombre-dijo apretando su mandíbula, mientras aventaba el emparedado. No me pude contener y un par de lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas, tenia miedo, después de esta confesión, me quedo en claro que Jacob seria capaz de matarme, o hacerme lo que el quisiera para que no pudiera escapar o alejarme de el.

-¡Tu eres solamente mía! ¡Mía!-grito frente a mi cara.

-Y lo voy a ser-dije con una voz calmada dejando los sollozos a un lado,-siempre fui tuya-sonreí,-por la imprimación, solo que…no me había dado cuenta, no había sentido la imprimación como lo siento ahora-lo vi directamente a los ojos.

Jacob arrugo su frente, estaba confundido, pero yo no baje la vista, seguí viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. Estábamos tan cerca, que podía sentir su cálido aliento chocar en mi cara, y aunque me asustaba estar cerca de el por la reacción que acababa de tener, trate de respirar tranquilamente, haciendo que mi corazón latiera de manera normal.

-No te creo-me vio con astucia.

-No crees que siento algo tan fuerte por ti…por la imprimación-en ese momento me decidí, trague saliva y acorte la pequeña distancia que había entre nosotros, para darle un profundo beso, cerré mis ojos fuertemente para evitar llorar. Jacob no hizo nada, se quedo paralizado, no se alejaba pero tampoco correspondía mi beso, pero yo no me vencí tan fácilmente, espere paciente, sabia que terminaría bajando su guardia en cualquier momento. Y así paso, en cuestión de segundos, ambos nos encontrábamos correspondiendo el beso.

**Renesmee beso a Jacob…¿sera que esta comenzando a sentir algo por el?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi, y saben que un review me anima mucho y es mi mejor paga. Además que me encanta saber su opinión sobre el capi o la historia :)**

**También quiero agradecerles que….ya casi hacemos 200 reviews en esta historia, estoy super emocionada! Gracias hermosas, muchas gracias.**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi lindas, intentare actualizar el próximo Viernes, porque….si, aunque no pensé que pasaría, estamos en los últimos capítulos.**

**Cuídense mucho lindas, besos! Las quiero mucho, mucho!**


	27. Chapter 27 Funciono

"**Funciono"**

**Hola lindas! Eh llegado un Viernes mas con ustedes y trayéndoles este nuevo capi =) como siempre, agradeciéndoles por el gran apoyo que me han brindado durante todo este tiempo, muchas gracias!**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Queen-chiibi**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Guest**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews que siempre me alegran el dia =)**

**Ahora si, disfruten del capi!**

Bella POV.

-No Bella, lo siento-respondió Jared con cierto toque de tristeza.

-Pero…-suspire,-ustedes estaba con el cuando trataban de encontrar a mi hija-

-Si, lo sabemos-esta vez hablo Seth,-Jacob de momento nos dijo que nos regresáramos a Forks, que no nos necesitaba y no nos dio más explicaciones-

-Es mas, ni siquiera dijo si ya sabia donde se encontraba Nessie, nosotros insistimos en quedarnos con el pero se negaba rotundamente-me explico Paul.

-Desde entonces no lo hemos vuelto a ver, ni siquiera Billy sabe donde se encuentra-

-¿Sucede algo Bella?-pregunto Seth.

-Al parecer Jacob encontró a Nessie, pero sus planes fueron otros, no traerla con nosotros-vi hacia el vacio,-no se a donde se llevo a mi hija…y ustedes eran mi única esperanza para poder obtener una pista-

Renesmee POV.

Esos escasos segundos para mi fueron eternos. Jacob se alejo bruscamente de mi con la respiración agitada, me veía directamente con esos ojos negros, sostenía el costado de aquella silla en la que estaba atada.

-Me estas engañando-dijo con seguridad y enojo.

-No-susurre,-tratando de ser lo mas sincera posible,-esto no es un engaño-

Y antes de que pudiera responder me abalance sobre el, aunque sus labios estaban lejos de los mios, hice un esfuerzo por acercarme y Jacob no se movió, ni trato de alejarse. En cuanto sintió mis labios, se dejo llevar por aquella pasión que lo invadía, tomo mi cara en sus manos y me beso apasionadamente, se notaba que necesitaba mis labios, que era eso lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo. Trato de levantarme pero obviamente no pudo, ante el jalón que me dio solo solté un gemido el cual el recibió placenteramente en su boca ya que el beso se intensifico.

-Por favor-pude decir entre el beso,-desátame, necesito tocarte, saber que en verdad eres tu-

Espere pero Jacob no respondió, apreté mis ojos fuertemente, me sentí derrotada, si Jacob no me desataba aquel intento por seducirlo habría fallado, y esta era la única opción que me quedaba para poder escapar. Tal vez aun no confiaba en mí, tal vez en su mente aquella idea de escaparme seguía rondando su mente y quería ser cuidadoso.

Me sorprendió cuando sus manos recorrieron mis brazos hasta llegar a mis muñecas, abrí mis ojos como platos cuando Jacob jalo y sentí mis muñecas siendo liberadas. Se sintió tan bien, pero aquel sentimiento no duro mucho ya que el dolor no se hizo esperar, después siguió con mis pies y se lo agradecí mentalmente, sabia que había triunfado. Me levanto de manera brusca a la altura de los hombros y me apretó contra el tomando mis caderas, yo le seguí el juego y rodé su cuello.

-Espera-susurre con la respiración agitada, sonreí.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto de la misma manera pero sin abrir los ojos.

-Es que…-tenia que inventar algo ya,-no puedo creer que estemos así…solo nosotros dos-

-Te amo Nessie, te necesito-acaricio mi espalda baja delicadamente pero con desesperación,-quiero que seas mía por siempre-susurro.

-Y lo seré-le di falsas esperanzas,-pero…no ahora, no en estas circunstancias-lleve mi mano derecha hacia mi muñeca izquierda y hice un gesto, en realidad me dolían las muñecas, hasta ese momento pude notar que tenían unos moretones a la altura donde me había atado.

Además de que no quería seguir con aquel juego, porque si seguía haciéndole creer que en verdad lo amaba, sabia que esto no terminaría en un simple beso apasionado, al parecer Jacob quería ir mas allá, pero no lo dejaría, no quería estar con el. Sus cálidas manos sobre mis muñecas me sacaron de mis pensamientos, observaba mis manos detenidamente y solo podía acariciar suavemente el área donde me había lastimado.

-Lo siento-susurro, sintiendo en ese momento culpabilidad, no podía despegar la vista de mis muñecas lastimadas.

-Esta bien, sanaran-sonreí débilmente.

El primer paso ya lo había dado exitosamente, ser liberada por Jacob mismo. Pero ahora no podia intentar escapar, tenia que esperar un poco, solo un poco para poder ganarme la confianza de Jacob.

Alec POV.

Caminamos a paso humano mientras salíamos del bosque de Forks, mi maestro había accedido y dejo a Demetri venir con nosotros para ayudarnos a rescatar a Ness. La familia Cullen nos esperaban a pie de las escaleras del porche para, Bella con las manos cruzadas, al parecer seguía sin gustarle la noticia de tener a dos Vulturis en su casa, y con intenciones de rescatar a Renesmee.

-Demetri, Cullens, ya no hace la presentación-comencé.

-Gracias Demetri, por venir a Forks y querer ayudarnos-Edward fue el primero en hablar, agradeciéndole a Demetri.

-No se preocupen, la encontraremos-respondió Demetri.

-Bien, entremos-sugirió Carlisle. Todos los Cullen entraron primero, se dirigieron hacia la sala donde cada quien tomo su lugar con su respectiva pareja, hubo un silencio total, todos enfocaban su mirada a Demetri, pero a el no le importo.

-¿Tienen alguna pista de donde puedan estar?-pregunto Demetri, rompiendo el silencio.

-Lo único que sabemos, es que tal vez pueda estar en Alaska, ya que a Jacob le gusta ese lugar…le gusta el frio-respondió Edward pensativo.

-¿Ningún lugar en específico?-

-Si supiéramos un lugar en especifico, no estarías aquí-siseo Bella, con ira reflejada en sus facciones. Yo rodé mis ojos, se estaba comportando como una niña caprichosa, ni siquiera porque Demetri nos estaba ayudando para traer a su hija de regreso.

-Bella-murmuro Edward viéndola a los ojos directamente.

-Tu sabes lo que yo opinaba sobre tener a un Vulturi mas aquí, pero ustedes no me hicieron caso-replico a la defensiva Bella.

-¡Basta Bella!-alzo la voz Edward, cosa que nos sorprendió, se levanto de aquel sofá para quedar frente a su esposa que aun se encontraba sentada,-¡ya estoy cansado de que sigas con esa actitud!-

-¡Lo único que quiero es recuperar a Nessie, pero solo nosotros como familia!-respondió de la misma manera.

-Tú sabes perfectamente que no podríamos hacerlo nosotros solos, que mejor ayudar que Demetri-murmuro.

-No-respondió simplemente Bella de forma retadora.

-No me importa, la vamos a encontrar-susurro Edward.

-Pero Edward….-Bella trato de convencerlo pero fue imposible.

-¡Todo esto no estuviera pasando si tu no hubieras mandado a Jacob a encontrarla!-eso la dejo sin palabras, así…que basta de caprichos, Demetri nos ayudara-

-Tranquilos todos-trato de calmar a aquella pareja, se podía sentir la tensión en la sala, todos estábamos en un silencio absoluto después de la pelea, Carlisle le cedió la palabra a Demetri el cual solo asintió y volteo a ver a la familia directamente, con aquella seriedad y frialdad que lo distinguía.

-Bien, comencemos a buscarlos por Alaska, si dicen que le gusta el frio, entonces comenzaremos a buscarlos por los lugares mas fríos-vio fijamente a cada miembro de la familia,-este será el plan-

Y aunque Bella no nos quería en este lugar, también puso la máxima atención, y no le quedaba de otra, nosotros éramos su única y mejor opción en estos momentos. La familia Cullen por su parte, estaba agradecida con al idea de traer a Demetri, al parecer confiaban en mi, por alguna extraña razón, y al ver que no era un peligro y que además de eso estaba dispuesto a ayudarles a encontrar a la mas pequeña de la familia. Y yo…bueno, yo solo le rogaba al cielo que me ayudara a encontrarla, y que en verdad estuvieran en Alaska.

_-Te encontrare amor, no dejare que ese lobo te haga daño…se va a arrepentir de haberte secuestrado-_dije en mis pensamientos.

**Al parecer Ness se salió con la suya, su plan salió a la perfeccion, pero, ¿creen que Jacob se de cuenta?**

**¿Podra Demetri encontrarlos, si es que se encuentran en Alaska? Si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el próximo capi =)**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capi, y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo y ya saben que es mi mejor paga =)**

**También les quiero agradecer porque ya son mas de 200 reviews! Solo ustedes lo hicieron posible hermosas!**

**Espero actualizar el próximo Viernes lindas, cuídense mucho, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero muchoooo!**


	28. Chapter 28 Me arriesgare

"**Me arriesgare"**

**Hola lindas! Estoy muy contenta de estar otro viernes mas con ustedes! Como siempre, quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia desde el inicio, muchísimas gracias!**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me animaron mucho y me dejaron con una enorme sonrisa hermosas!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

Pase una mano por mi cabello, estaba impaciente por iniciar nuestro recorrido hasta Alaska, quería encontrar a Ness lo mas pronto posible, pero entre tantos planes, platicas y varios repasos de aquel plan, el día pasaba al igual que las horas y minutos.

-¿Ya podemos irnos Demetri?-pregunte en voz baja detrás de el. Al parecer noto mi desesperación, después de unos segundos que l e hice aquella pregunta Demetri volteo con una sonrisa picara.

-Tranquilo Alec, rescataremos a tu princesita-dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro izquierdo y se alejo sin decirme una sola palabra.

-Alec, tranquilízate, pronto estaremos en camino-escuche la voz de Alice detrás de mi.

-Se están tomando mucho tiempo-respondí.

-Quieren que todo salga a la perfección-dijo simplemente.

Eso de alguna manera me tranquilizo, e hizo que aquella impaciencia se alejara de mí por un tiempo. Tenia que dejarlos que se concentraran y estuvieran listos para ir en búsqueda de Renesmee, ya que aunque yo estuviera mas que listo para partir, sabia que ellos se encontraban nerviosos y con ciertas dudas sobre si en realidad están allí o que pasara cuando los encontremos. Además de eso, tendríamos que esperar a que anocheciera un poco mas, todavía había un poco de luz a pesar de que se encontraba nublado como casi siempre.

Arruge mi frente a causa de lo que había aparecido en mi mente, aunque muchos me habían dicho que esto no era posible, tenia que comprobarlo yo mismo, saber que en realidad era cierto. La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere, hasta ese momento pude entender lo que esas palabras significaban, ya que después de lo que me había sucedido siglos atrás, nunca mas había utilizado ese dicho, hasta ahora.

-Alice-dije con un poco de inseguridad, sin verla,-¿no puedes ver a Ness en tus visiones?-pregunte.

Ella me dedico una débil sonrisa, y ahí supe la respuesta. Sus ojos mostraban desilusión, y aunque por unos minutos se enfoco y cerró sus ojos, los abrió y negó suavemente con su cabeza.

-No Alec, no mientras este con Jacob-

Trague saliva mientras asentía, ahora su única esperanza éramos nosotros, volteé a ver a los Cullen los cuales se encontraban conversando en voz baja y de forma rápida. Me acerque a ellos dando grandes zancadas y cuando estuve frente a ellos todos guardaron silencio, vi a cada miembro detenidamente.

-Tenemos que partir ya…estamos perdiendo el tiempo-dije fríamente, sin esperar una respuesta les di la espalda y me acerque nuevamente a Alice, la cual ya estaba lista y apoyándome incondicionalmente.

-En realidad tienes prisa-sonrió abiertamente. Aunque no era el momento para sonreír o hacer ese tipo de burlas, no me enoje, la vi con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

-No quiero perder el tiempo para vivir una eternidad con ella-sonreí abiertamente.

-Ya lo creo-alzo una ceja, sabiendo cuales eran mis planes para cuando la encontráramos.

Renesmee POV.

Las ventanas de aquel lugar se encontraban aseguradas con madera, aunque antes de la madera se encontraban unos barrotes que hacían imposible que alguien pudiera escaparse. Al parecer Jacob no había hecho eso, ya que el metal se encontraba en un estado deteriorado, al igual que la madera, pero aun se veía fuertes. Ya había anochecido y no podía ver mas allá que la blanca nieve al igual que….un bosque, con un poco de inseguridad me acerque a la ventana y me sorprendió ver los majestuosos arboles cubiertos por la mas blanca nieve.

Ese era el comienzo de un bosque, que al parecer era inmenso. El aire hizo que el frio se colara en la ventana para colarse hasta mis huesos, me aleje unos centímetros, hacia demasiado frio. Me cruce de brazos, tenia que repasar mi plan, no podía esperar más, quería alejarme de este lugar, de Jacob. Mire a mi alrededor, necesitaba encontrar una salida, pero al parecer la única que había era la puerta principal, la cual se encontraba muy bien asegurada.

-¿Qué haces hermosa?-se escucho la voz de Jacob en mi oído, lo cual hizo que diera un ligero salto. Paso sus manos por mis brazos y de alguna manera se lo agradecí ya que sus cálidas manos me protegieron del frio.

-Solo…veía el anochecer-respondí.

-En ese caso-susurro besando mi cuello, cerré mis ojos fuertemente,-tenemos que arreglar un asunto que dejamos ayer-susurro haciendo que su aliento chocara en mi cuello.

-Pero-volteé para verlo a los ojos,-primero hay que comer algo-lleve mis manos a mi vientre,-tengo mucha hambre-hice un puchero lo cual hizo que el riera.

-Esta bien-me tomo de la mano, -siéntate, te traeré algo de comer-me guio hasta una silla y después salió de aquel cuarto.

-Alec-susurre,-ven por mi. Sálvame de Jacob otra vez-cerré mis ojos con la esperanza de que aquella petición se hiciera realidad. Aunque sabia perfectamente que Alec lo haría, que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, tenia la certeza de que Alec no ah descansado en ningún momento por encontrarme y que utilizara todos los recursos que tenga en la mano. No tenia ninguna duda de que llegara por mi, solo deseaba que fuera pronto, porque Jacob podría llevarme a otra parte o yo podría escaparme antes de que ellos pudieran encontrarme.

-Te traje esto-llego con una sonrisa Jacob-

-Gracias-le dedique una tímida sonrisa.

Aunque no tenia hambre, hice el esfuerzo por comer, hacerle creer a Jacob que en verdad estaba hambrienta, aunque también comía lentamente, quería que Jacob se olvidara de aquel "asunto" que según el habíamos dejado pendiente. De vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Jacob el cual me veía fijamente, le dedicaba una sonrisa y después dirigía la mirada hacia mi emparedado.

-Conseguí un lugar mejor-hablo repentinamente Jacob.

Tome un sorbo de aquel zumo de naranja y requerí de todas mis fuerzas para verlo a los ojos, Arruge mi frente.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunte con cierta confusión, aunque tenía algunas pistas.

-De una casa, este lugar no es el que te mereces Nessie-acaricio mi mejilla,-ahí viviremos mejor-me sonrió alegremente.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, no quería ir a otro lugar.

-¿Y…cuando…-trate de no tartamudear,-cuando nos iremos?-pregunte.

-Mañana al atardecer-respondió,-iré en la mañana por las llaves y prepararemos todo para estar en nuestro hogar-

-Que bien-solté sonriendo, aunque más que una sonrisa de felicidad, era una sonrisa nerviosa.

Alec POV.

Llevaba en suéter de Ness en mis manos, lo sujete fuertemente mientras aceleraba el paso hacia donde Demetri nos estaba guiando. Finalmente nos detuvimos para ver el gran panorama, nieve y mas nieve, eso era lo único que podíamos ver.

-Definitivamente no es aquí-exhale haciendo que un humo blanco saliera por mi boca.

Demetri me arrebato el suéter y lo olio un par de veces, se concentro en el olor cerrando sus ojos y después me lo devolvió. Lo vi detenidamente, de repente, volteo bruscamente hacia su lado derecho, abrió sus ojos como platos y respiro profundamente.

-Es por allá-apunto con su dedo índice.

Arruge mi frente al tiempo que volteaba hacia donde señalaba, exhale con alivio, cada vez estábamos mas cerca de ellos.

-Escuchen-la voz de Demetri me saco de mis pensamientos,-Carlisle, Esme y Emmett, ustedes irán por este lado-señalo con su dedo,-Bella, Edward y Jasper por aquí-les señalo un lugar diferente,-Alice, Alec yo y Rosalie iremos hacia allá, ¿entendido?-todos asentimos y sin esperar un segundo mas comenzamos a correr hacia el lugar que nos correspondía.

Renesmee POV.

Jacob termino de abrigarse, escuche sus pasos acercarse hacia mí lentamente.

-Mi amor, iré por las llaves de nuestras casa, regresare pronto-beso mi mejilla.

-Y si…-dude un poco,-¿y si voy contigo?-pregunté de forma angelical.

-No, será mejor que te quedes aquí-respondió con una sonrisa.

Sabia que de alguna forma Jacob no confiaba completamente en mi, pero no le insistí, no quería que viera mi urgencia por escapar ya que el lo notaria inmediatamente, asentí y sin mas se acerco hacia la puerta principal. Este era mi momento por escapar, tenia que hacerlo, aunque aun no me sentía preparada, sabia que si no era ahora, perdería aquella oportunidad que no se cuando podría tenerla nuevamente, exhale pesadamente al tiempo que me convencía, lo haría ahora.

**¿Creen que los Cullen junto con Demetri y Alec estén cerca de Renesmee? ¿Podran rescatarla a tiempo? ¿Renesmee lograra escapar?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capitulo!**

**Ya saben cual es mi mejor paga….un review! Eso me anima mucho y además me encanta saber su opinión.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo Viernes, cuídense mucho hermosas, besos!**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo lindas, recuerden que estamos en los últimos capítulos!**

**Ya saben que las quiero muchsisisisisisimo hermosas!**


	29. Chapter 29 No puede ser

"**No puede ser"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras, estoy super feliz de estar otro viernes mas con ustedes =) como siempre les quiero agradecer por todo su apoyo lindas, en verdad muchas gracias!**

**AriVampire135**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Nessa Overhill**

**Melani Figueroa**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, alegran mi dia y me dejan con una sonrisa enorme hermosas!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

Jacob abrió la puerta y un frio aire se coló, estaba nevando allá afuera, los cielos se encontraban grises, al parecer habría una tormenta de nieve pronto. Antes de que Jacob pudiera salir tome su mano evitando que avanzara, lo vi a los ojos y me acerque lentamente a el, llevando una mano hacia su cara, donde acaricie su mejilla. Jacob cerró sus ojos mientras se perdía en aquella caricia, tapo mi mano con la suya y comenzó a acercarse hacia mí lentamente. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente antes de que sus labios chocaran contra los míos, rodé su cuello y el llevo sus manos hacia mi cintura, lo bese salvajemente haciendo apasionado el beso, tratando de transmitirle que estaba lista para consumir nuestro amor, y el lo entendió.

Con pasos cortos pero apresurados, Jacob me llevo hacia un cuarto que no había visto, en realidad, no había tenido la oportunidad de pasear por este lugar, pero no me importo, era hora de irme, y mi plan estaba funcionando. Solté un gemido cuando caí en la cama, la cual hizo un crujido, como si en cualquier momento pudiera romperse, otro crujido lleno mis oídos cuando Jacob cayó sobre mí. Sus ojos tenían una mirada salvaje, llena de pasión, me apretó hacia el, yo apreté su cabello.

-Ahora serás completamente mía Nessie, mía y de nadie mas-susurro haciendo que su aliento chocara en mi cara, trague salive para responder.

-Para siempre-

Alec POV.

Ese lobo si que supo como esconder a Ness, después de haber recorrido bosques y pueblos finalmente dimos con ellos. Nos encontrábamos a una distancia razonable para que no pudiera oler nuestra esencia, con la ayuda de Demetri y nosotros perteneciendo a su grupo de búsqueda, habíamos llegado hacia donde Ness se encontraba mucho antes que los demás Cullen, lo cual me alegraba de cierta manera ya que yo seria quien la salvaría, enfocando mi mirada hacia aquel viejo edificio y comencé a caminar, pero algo me detuve, volteé una mirada fulminante sin importarme de quien se trataba.

-Espera Alec-dijo serio Demetri,-tenemos que hacer un plan, no dejare que vayas solo a la cueva….-soltó una risita,-del lobo-

-Pero es Ness la que esta ahí-dije apretando mi mandíbula, murmurando y reteniendo mí enojo,-no puede estar con ese perro un segundo más-

-Haz lo que te digo, por ahora ya sabemos que están aquí, y sabremos si llegan a irse-

Me di por vencido segundos después y me escondí entre los arboles, hubo un silencio sepulcral, todos nos encontrábamos pensando en un plan para poder rescatarla sana y salva, aunque por mi, ya estaría yo adentro y dándole su merecido al tal Jacob.

-No hay otra forma para rescatarla, tenemos que entrar-susurre sin despegar la vista del edificio.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos de esta manera-comenzó con el plan Demetri,-alguien tiene que entrar por Renesmee, el resto se quedara afuera, por si Jacob intenta escapar nosotros estaremos listos para detenerlo.

-Perfecto, iré yo-me ofrecí inmediatamente.

Demetri asintió y así comenzamos a caminar entre el bosque de manera lenta, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, estaba mas que listo para atacar, para rescatar a mi ángel.

Renesmee POV.

Se arranco su playera de manera brusca y rápidamente, ya que no fui lo suficientemente valiente para quitársela yo misma. Tenia que levantarme, abrí mis ojos mientras me besaba para darme cuenta que Jacob había dejado la puerta abierta, esta era mi oportunidad para escapar. Sin pensarlo dos veces me levante dejando a Jacob a un lado, me miro desconcertado y se levanto antes de que pudiera correr.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto, comenzó a acercarse pero no lo deje ya que fui dando pasos hacia atrás, hasta quedar en el pasillo.

-Es que…-comencé

-Nada de excusas-acorto la distancia en un movimiento rápido y me tomo por los hombros sacudiéndome bruscamente,-a mi no me engañas-dijo con enojo.

-¿Engañarte?-pregunte como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando, aunque por dentro me estaba temblando, tenia miedo de lo que Jacob pudiera hacer ya que lo había rechazado, pero tenia que tranquilizarme para así hacer que el también lo hiciera,-nunc haría eso-susurre.

-¿Entonces?-

-No puedo…no puedo-admití.

**(Play: Seek and destroy de Metallica)**

-Pero…-trato de encontrar las palabras exactas,-tu, solo déjate llevar, yo me encargare del resto-

Y sin más comenzó a besarme en cuello con desesperación, apretó mis caderas fuertemente, por lo cual me estaba haciendo daño, subió lentamente sus manos hacia mi espalda baja donde comenzó a acariciarme, me tenía prisionera entre su cuerpo y sus rudas manos que me apretaban.

No podía quedarme así, tenía que salir de aquel agarre, no soportaba que me tocara, así que usando todas mis fuerzas le pegue en la entrepierna, Jacob me soltó y me vio con sorpresa, al parecer le había dolido ya que se encorvo y poco después cayó al suelo. Lo mire con miedo y nerviosismo, ahora que finalmente había logrado que Jacob se encontrara débil y que tuviera la oportunidad de escapar, no me podía mover, mis pies no reaccionaban al urgente llamado de correr.

_-¿Qué esperas Renesmee? ¡Corre!-_grito mi vocecilla interna lo cual pareció haberme dado una bofetada tan fuerte, que me finalmente de saco de aquel shock en el que me encontraba.

Sin ver atrás di media vuelta y mis pies comenzaron a correr, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, salí haciendo que el aire frio ondeara mi cabello y se colara hasta mis huesos, pero en ese momento nada podía evitar que corriera hasta adentrarme al bosque.

Algunas ramas y hojas golpeaban mi cara forzándome a cerrar mis ojos, dejándome ciega por solo unos escasos segundos, no sabia a donde me dirigía, pero no me importaba, lo único que quería ahora era estar lejos de Jacob, que el no pudiera encontrarme. Aunque por la poca información que Jacob me había dado inconscientemente, sabía que estaba cerca de un pueblo.

-¡Renesmee, te encontrare!-escuche como el grito de Jacob hacia eco en el bosque, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando escuche un fuerte aullido, estaba en su fase lobuna, estaba dispuesto a encontrarme, y que mejor manera que siendo lobo ya que tenia mas velocidad.

Seguí corriendo sin mirar hacia atrás, tenia que alejarme de el, y aunque estaba utilizando mi velocidad vampírica, al parecer no estaba sirviendo de mucho, ya que podía escuchar las grandes patas de Jacob a punto de alcanzarme.

Llegue a un claro donde solo se encontraba la nieve pura cayendo en el suelo, no escuche ningún ruido, lo cual supuse Jacob había perdido la pista de donde me encontraba. Me recargue de un árbol tratando de recobrar el aliento lo cual tardo unos segundos antes de que comenzara a respirar normalmente. Tenia que llegar a un pueblo cercano para así poder llamar a mis seres queridos, comencé a caminar lentamente cuando de pronto sentí que algo me jalaba violentamente mi pantalón llevándome hacia el bosque, aquel jalón causo que cayera y que esa cosa comenzara a arrástrame, trate de evitarlo arañando la nieve, la cual no me ayudo demasiado. Era Jacob, me había encontrado, con su hocico me estaba jalando, ante la desesperación en la que me encontraba le di una patada en la cara con el pie que tenia libre y me levante lo más rápido que pude. Jacob desapareció rápidamente y después salió del bosque dando grandes zancadas.

-Jacob…-murmure con miedo, Jacob me tomo por el cuello apretándome.

Tuve dificultad para respirar y tosí en repetidas ocasiones.

-Tu preciosa-dijo en mi oído mientras acariciaba mi pelo,-te vienes conmigo-

-Solo muerta-pude decir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo en realidad te amaba-me aventó para que después cayera al suelo ante de que pudiera levantarme, Jacob me tomo a la altura de la muñeca y apretándome hizo que me levantara, hice un gesto tratando de acallar aquel grito que termino por salir.

-¿Te duele?-pregunto viéndome con rabia,-pues a mi me duele mas el que tu no me puedas amar, yo te hubiera hecho feliz-me apretó un poco mas, después de eso mi mejillas me ardió, volteé mi cara hacia la derecha, Jacob me había dado una bofetada, inconscientemente lleve mi mano hacia la mejilla que en estos momentos comenzaba a arder.

-Déjame ir Jacob, ¿para que quieres tenerme a tu lado si ya sabes que no te quiero?-pregunte entre sollozos.

-Porque estarás conmigo, serás mía-

-No, nunca seré tuya, nunca-repetí con rabia mirándolo a los ojos.

Alec POV.

Pude oler la esencia de Renesmee, pero antes de que pudiera ver donde estaba su esencia se rego por todo el bosque dejándome indeciso sobre donde comenzar a correr por ella, volteé a ver al edificio…la puerta se encontraba abierta, Renesmee había escapado. Lo siguiente que vi fue a Jacob convertirse y correré en su fase lobuna adentrándose hacia el bosque.

-Renesmee escapo-les anuncie a mi grupo,-tenemos que encontrarla, ¡Ya!-alce mi voz, sin perder tiempo comencé a correr por el bosque, necesitaba protegerla antes de que Jacob pudiera encontrarla. La busque de un lado a otro, un grito hizo que me detuviera, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al darme cuenta de que era Renesmee la que había gritado. Comencé a correr hacia donde suponía había escuchado el grito, la rabia recorrió todo mi cuerpo al ver a Jacob maltratar a Ness, pero aun así tuve que soportar ver esa escena, tenia que ser cuidadoso, abalanzarme sobre el cuando no la estuviera deteniendo.

-Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie-grito antes de convertirse nuevamente, Renesmee se levanto y comenzó a correr rápidamente pero Jacob le dio un manotazo haciendo que volara por el aire y se golpeara en un árbol, cayo inconsciente.

Apreté mi mandíbula antes de abalanzarme sobre Jacob de una buena vez, tenía tanta furia dentro de mí que solo con la venganza podría apagar. Se levanto en dos patas haciendo que yo cayera al suelo, se paro frente a mi y me vio a los ojos fijamente, soltó un gruñido y antes de que abriera su hocico, Demetri se abalanzo sobre el, apretó sus costillas y ambos rodaron hasta perderse por el bosque. En una milésima de segundo me encontraba hincado viendo a Renesmee, levante su cabeza y acaricie su mejilla, tenia un moretón en la frente y tuve que retener mi respiración al ver como una gota de sangre caía en la nieve.

-¡Hija!-grito Bella dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

-Esta inconsciente-dije secamente.

-No….-dijo con miedo aquellas palabras Bella,-no respira-susurro.

Abrí mis ojos como platos para voltear a ver a Renesmee, la sacudí ligeramente y grite su nombre varias veces, Carlisle se acerco hacia nosotros y comenzó a revisar a Renesmee.

-No respira….no...Renesmee esta….-no pudo decir la última palabra.

Respire agitadamente, vi el cuerpo de Ness el cual no se movía….no podía ser posible.

**:0 ¿Creen que Renesmee…? Mucha tensión hermosas, asi que no se pierdan el próximo capi, ya saben que estamos en los últimos capítulos hermosas!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi =) y si es asi ya saben cual es mi mejor paga, un review! Eso me anima mucho y me gusta mucho saber su opinión. También quería pedirles que si ustedes se saben algunas canciones de rock que o romanticas o cualquier otra que crean le quede a esta historia, en serio que me ayudarían mucho en mandármelas hermosas! =)**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes!**

**Cuidense mucho lindas, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero muchisisisismo!**


	30. Chapter 30 Hay esperanza

"**Hay esperanza"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras =) estoy muy feliz de estar otro viernes aquí con ustedes, trayéndoles un nuevo capi.**

**Gracias a todas por todo el apoyo que me han brindad en realidad, no se como pagarles por tanto =)**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Nessa Overhill**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Windyluu**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**AriVampire135**

**CBubbleGum08**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews lindas =) no saben que feliz me hace, me alegran el dia.**

**Bueno, ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

-No, ella no esta muerta-volteé a ver su hermosa cara,-no puede estar…no puede-susurre ciñendo mi entrecejo.

-Esperen….-todos nos quedamos en completo silencio, Carlisle se acerco al pecho de Renesmee. Mire detenidamente a Carlisle, no pude escuchar ningún ruido, volteé a ver los Cullen, para saber si ellos habían escuchado algo, pero se encontraban igual que yo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Edward.

-Su corazón…-volvió a quedarse callado,-late, aun late, pero muy débil….tenemos que llevarla a casa-

-¡No podemos! Tenemos que salvarla aquí-dije,-tal vez no aguante hasta llegar a Forks-

-Esa es la única opción, ahí tengo todo lo que necesito para ayudarla-respondió Carlisle, encontrándose impotente de no poder hacer otra cosa por su nieta, asentí con pocos ánimos y la cargue. Bella estuvo a punto de quitármela de los brazos, pero Edward se lo impidió tomándola a la altura de su codo, ella tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, y pude ver como fulminaba a Edward con la mirada, pero el la ignoro.

Antes de partir, escuchamos aun ruido en los arboles, todos los Cullen se tensaron y voltearon lentamente hacia donde se escuchaba aquel ruido, en lentos movimientos comenzaron a ponerse en pose de defensa, listos para atacar en cuanto necesitaran hacerlo.

-Demetri-suspiro aliviada Esme.

-¿Qué sucedió con Jacob?-pregunto Alice con seriedad.

Demetri se acerco hacia nosotros, mientras se limpiada el saco el cual tenia copos de nieve, también se encontraba mojado y con lodo en el.

-Logro escapar, lastimado-sonrió maliciosamente.

-Vayámonos de aquí-escuche a Emmett decir, viéndome fijamente hacia el bosque.

Corrí sin parar, estaba delante de todos, pero no me importo, tenia que salvar a Renesmee, tenia que llegar a casa con ese corazón latiente, no podía dejarme, no podía rendirse, ella era muy fuerte, podía resistir cualquier cosa, ¡tenia que luchar! Tenía que luchar por nuestro amor, teníamos tantas cosas que vivir, tantas experiencias nuevas que descubrir.

-No me puedes dejar Ness, no puedes-susurre sin dejar de correr.

Entre directamente hacia la oficina de Carlisle, el entro al segundo siguiente con todo lo que necesitaba. La recosté en el sofá cuidadosamente y di unos pasos hacia atrás, tenia que dejar a Carlisle hacer su trabajo, pero tampoco me alejaría de ella, pude escuchar los pasos de toda la familia venia hacia acá.

-No entren-ordeno Carlisle pacíficamente, -déjenme solo con ella-

Y ellos hicieron caso, se detuvieron en cuanto escucharon la voz del líder y con paso lento caminaron hacia la sala, también pude escuchar algunos susurros provenientes de una pequeña y rápida conversación que estaban manteniendo, pero los ignore, ahora lo mas importante era Ness. Carlisle se encontraba tomando el débil pulso de Renesmee, la cual parecía un ángel dormido, se veía tan pacifica, en paz, lo cual me dio un poco de temor. No pude ver esa escena, todo era mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera estado cerca de ella, si no hubiera aceptado jugar ese juego que ella me propuso.

Solté un suspiro lleno de remordimiento, el verla así, sabia que el causante de todo había sido yo, por no poder haberla protegido como lo había prometido, ella se había convertido en el tesoro más valioso que tenia, y verla así, sin poder moverse, destrozaba mi corazón. Pero todavía había esperanza, su corazón latía, todavía estaba vivía aunque no reaccionara.

-Quiere vivir…esta luchando por su vida-escuche la voz de Carlisle decir.

-¿Qué tiene?-pregunte con preocupación arrugando mi frente.

-No lo se, se podría decir que es un tipo de coma-me explico brevemente,-pero este es mas peligroso, el latido de su corazón es débil, lento…puede perder fuerza, tenemos que hacer algo antes de que deje de latir-se levanto con pesadez.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunte dispuesto a entregarle mi vida si era necesario, yo seria el primer voluntario en lo que sea.

-No lo se-dijo pensativo Carlisle antes de dirigirse hacia su pequeña librería, rápidamente busco un libro y comenzó a hojearlo.

-Vas a estar bien amor-susurre tan bajo que ni Carlisle me oyó, acaricie el cabello de Ness,-vas a vivir-le asegure.

Bella POV.

Camine de un lado hacia otro mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello, estaba desesperada, quería saber que era lo que le pasaba a mi hija. Aunque sentía la mirada de toda mi familia, no me importo, pretendí como si nadie me estuviera viendo y seguí enfocada en mis pensamientos, toda la culpa era de Jacob, el me traiciono y se llevo a Renesmee, el era el causante de que Renesmee estuviera así.

-Puedes tranquilizarte Isabella-me detuve cuando escuche mi nombre completo ser pronunciado por Edward,-me estas poniendo nervioso-susurro lo ultimo.

-¿Y crees que no lo estoy yo también?-pregunte haciendo un gesto,-tengo que entrar-solté desesperada comenzando a caminar hacia la oficina, pero Edward lo evito,-dame permiso-apreté mi mandíbula viéndolo amenazante.

-No, hay que dejar a Carlisle hacer su trabajo-su voz pacifica me tranquilizo y de detuvo de comenzar una pelea con el, no tuve otra opción que sentarme en el único sofá que se encontraba solo.

Las horas se hicieron eternas, ni Alec ni Carlisle salían de su oficina y esto me estaba matando por dentro, el no saber como se encontraba mi hija, me levante bruscamente y camine hacia la puerta para ver a través del ventanal.

El bosque se encontraba intacto, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba aquí, siempre tan verde, con esos majestuosos arboles que tenían las hojas mas hermosas que eh visto. El cielo nublado le daba un gran contraste, el cual hacia que las hojas mostraran el hermoso color que desprendían. No pude evitar sentir nostalgia cuando volví a recordar esos hermosos momentos cuando Renesmee estaba aun pequeña, cuando aprendió a caminar, cuando entre Edward y yo la llevábamos al bosque para que descubriera lo hermoso que era.

Sentí unas manos en mis hombros así que volteé para ver a Edward detrás de mí, ese toque me reforzó, me dio fuerzas para afrontar lo que fuera. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando de esa caricia.

-Tranquila amor mío, todo va a estar bien-susurro en mi oído.

-Tengo miedo-admití mientras volteaba para verlo a los ojos,-tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar-

-Nada va a pasar, nuestra hija es fuerte, sabrá salir de esta-me abrazo Edward y yo le correspondí el abrazo. Me refugie en su pecho, como si fuera el único lugar en el que me sentía protegía y amada, sabia que estando ahí todo estaría bien.

Una puerta se cerró y todos corrimos hacia Carlisle.

-¿Qué tiene mi hija?-fui la primera en preguntar.

Carlisle me miro a mi primero y después a toda la familia, se veía la tristeza en sus ojos, no pude verlo así que baje mi mirada, sabia lo que diría, así que me aferre a la camisa de Edward.

-Renesmee entro en un tipo de coma-soltó. Cerré mis ojos reteniendo un sollozo,-no se lo que la pueda traer de regreso-bajo su mirada desilusionado.

Esme corrió hacia su marido y lo abrazo, consolándolo, le susurro algo en el oído y el la abrazo sintiendo derrotado de no saber que hacer. Y este no era el momento para sentarse y pensar en lo que es mejor o en buscar una cura, esto era serio y urgente, teníamos que hacer algo ¡ya!

-Su corazón sigue latiendo débilmente-siguió Carlisle cuando se repuso,-tengo que encontrar algo antes….antes de que sea demasiado tarde-susurro lo ultimo.

-Quiero verla-pedí, mire hacia todos lados,-¿y Alec?-pregunte sabiendo la respuesta, camine hacia la oficina.

-Déjalo Bella-la voz chillona de Alice me detuvo nuevamente, -déjalo con Renesmee-

Alec POV.

**(Play: Fall for you de Secondhand Serenade)**

Tome la mano de Ness la cual pude sentir que se encontraba casi de la misma temperatura que la mía. No era esa temperatura cálida que me quemaba hasta el alma, que me hacia sentir vivo aunque sea por esos escasos minutos que la tocaba, que la tenia conmigo. La apreté ligeramente con mis dos manos y recargue mi frente ahí, quería que, aunque fuera imposible, todo esto fuera un sueño, que ella despertaría y que me iluminara con esa hermosa sonrisa.

Pero no, esta vez no era así, ella estaba en un estado crítico, seguía luchando, pero estaba débil. Tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento su corazón dejara de latir.

-Ness-cerré mis ojos, -por favor, por favor despierta-le rogué.

La puerta hizo un sonido así que volteé a ver de quien se trataba.

-Carlisle, ¿encontraste algo?-pregunte de prisa mientras me levantaba. El solo negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, nada que nos pueda ayudar….ella es una hibrida-

Abrí mis ojos ante aquella loca y descabellada idea que se había metido en mi cabeza. Nadie lo aceptaría, pero, ¿Y si funciona? Me acerque hacia Renesmee la cual respiraba profundamente, no perdíamos nada con intentarlo, podía haber posibilidades. Abrí mi boca para decirle a Carlisle acerca de mi plan, pero solo tome una bocanada de aire, no tenia el valor de decirle. Pero esta necesidad y urgencia porque Renesmee pudiera despertar, hizo que tomara fuerzas y volteara a ver a Carlisle.

-Carlisle….Renesmee es una hibrida-dije en tono pensativo.

-Si-respondió simplemente.

-Así que….también tiene parte humana-

-Así es, también es humana-

Tome aire por la boca.

-Carlisle-volteo a verme,-creo que tengo una idea-

En ese momento volteé a ver a Ness, si, había esperanza.

**¿Qué creen que tenga planeado Alec? Si quieren saberlo, no se pierdan el próximo capi ;) recuerden….ultimos capítulos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas y si es asi, ya saben que un review es mi mejor paga, me anima y me gusta mucho saber su opinión lindas.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo Viernes como hasta ahorita lo he cumplido ;)**

**Cuídense mucho hermosas, besos!**

**Ya saben que las quiero mucho mucho!**


	31. Chapter 31 Espero me perdones

"**Espero me perdones"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras…estoy feliz de estar con ustedes nuevamente, y también quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado el viernes pasado, en serio discúlpenme por favor.**

**Como siempre quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo, en verdad, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias hermosas!**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**AdriLopez**

**Guest**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me dejan con una enorme sonrisa y me hacen muy feliz lindas =)**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-el grito de Bella hizo eco en la casa, todos guardaron silencio, nadie se atrevió a hablar o si quiera a opinar sobre la idea que se me había ocurrido. Sabían que seria una alternativa para salvarle la vida, pero por otra parte, tenían miedo de lo que fuera a suceder, ellos la conocían de otra manera, habían vivido experiencias que jamás volverían a revivir si esto sucedía.

Bella dio unos pasos hacia mí y aquella ira retenida podía verla perfectamente en sus ojos, sus ojos flameaban, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, aun así sabía que en cualquier inesperado momento sacaría su furia contra mí, así que me mantuve atento a sus movimientos, no estaría dispuesto a dejarme. Carlisle camino hacia mi dando pasos lentos y Bella no tuvo otra opción mas que retroceder unos cortos pasos hacia atrás, cuando vio a Carlisle aquella llama de enojo desapareció y su cuerpo se relajo solo un poco.

-Yo…-comenzó Rosalie viendo hacia el suelo,-yo no se que decir-finalizo perdida en sus pensamientos.

Y nadie mas se atrevió a hablar, todos se encontraban entre la espada y la pared. Claro esta que esta idea tenia sus pros y contras, pero tenia mas beneficios, con esto salvaría al único ser que ah sacado lo mejor de mi y no estoy dispuesto a perderla por la oposición de su madre, una de las personas que mas daño le ah causado.

-Entiendan que es por el bien de Renesmee-dijo en tono pacifico Carlisle,-pero también queremos saber su opinión-

-Podríamos hacer otra cosa-murmuro Bella llevando una mano hacia su cabello.

-Ya intentamos demasiadas cosas Bella, ninguna funciona-

-¡Podríamos inventar otra! Pero no hacerle esto-siseo de forma…amenazadora de cierta manera.

-O sea que…-trague saliva viéndola directamente. Baje unos escalones para poder quedar frente a ella,-¿prefieres que muera a que lo intentemos? ¿Todo por….un capricho tuyo?-pregunte.

Al ver mi determinación Bella no tuvo otra opción mas que desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, trago saliva y después de unos segundos de profundo pensamiento, volteo a verme levantando una ceja.

-No es capricho, Renesmee es mi hija, no puedo permitirlo-susurro.

-¿Ni siquiera porque de eso depende su vida?-contraataque.

Ella no respondió, arrugo su frente y camino hacia Edward el cual la abrazo de forma protectora, en ese momento me imagine en la época cuando ella aun era humana, se veía exactamente igual, parecía que solo abrazada de el podría encontrar seguridad, lo cual no ah cambiado en ella.

-Yo…-Alice hablo con un poco de temor y todos voltearon a verla, al parecer no quería hablar, veía a todos con tristeza en sus ojos,-yo estoy de acuerdo con Alec…y también apoyo su decisión. Creo que en estas circunstancias debemos de pensar en el bienestar de Ness, y si esa es la única manera para que ella despierte y regrese con nosotros, no me puedo negar-

-Yo también estoy con ustedes-todos volteamos a ver como Rosalie daba unos pasos hacia el frente,-Renesmee para mi es como una hija-

Y así, poco a poco todos comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros, apoyando la idea que salvaría la vida de Ness, ahora solo quedaban Edward y Bella, se encontraban en la misma posición, Edward parecía estar pensando muy bien en la respuesta que daría. Sabia que era una decisión difícil para ellos, son sus padres, les duele lo que le esta pasando a su hija, y que tienen solamente una opción para salvarla, la cual, fue la ultima en la que pensaron podría hacerlo.

-Mi hija, mi pequeña Renesmee-susurro Edward sin vernos,-ah sufrido tanto por nuestra culpa, y lo sigue haciendo ahora…nuestras decisiones y nuestra sobre protección fueron las únicas que causaron todo esto, y ahora estoy a punto de perderla-baje mi cabeza, no era el único que la perdería,-estoy con ustedes-

Aquellas palabras hicieron que abriera mis ojos como platos, esto me había tomado por sorpresa así como a los demás miembros del a familia, Alice lo vio con una sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de esperanza al igual que todos los que habían apoyado nuestra decisión, mostraron una sonrisa de apoyo. Bella, sin en cambio, mostro una reacción diferente, la cual, estábamos esperando, ya que fue y será la única que seguirá oponiéndose. La miro con enojo y desconcierto, como si su esposo se hubiera vuelto loco, deshizo aquel abrazo que habían sostenido por tanto tiempo y se alejo.

-No puedes hacer eso-siseo con amargura Bella,-de todos los miembros de esta familia, tu fuiste la ultima persona que pensé me apoyaría en no hacerle esto a Renesmee-

-La estamos perdiendo-susurro Edward.

-¡No! No es cierto, debe de haber otra forma. No podemos dejar que….-se callo antes de decir aquella palabra,-ella aun tiene mucho que vivir-

-Pero si no hacemos esto, ella no sobrevivirá. Entiéndelo Bella, si fuera solo por capricho, yo también me estuviera oponiendo, pero no puedo dejar que mi hija se rinda, que su corazón se canse-susurro Edward con nostalgia.

Bella apretó su mandíbula, pero se detuvo, no quería hablar y soltara aquello que tenia en la punta de la lengua, lo único que hizo fue despeinar un poco su cabello a causa de la desesperación y salir corriendo de la casa para que después quedara todo en completo silencio.

-Ella estará bien-nos dijo Alice,-tendrá que entender que es lo mejor para Ness-

Caminamos a paso lento hacia la oficina de Carlisle, Renesmee se encontraba ahí, con ese palpitar débil, entre una difícil lucha por seguir con vida, sin rendirse, sabiendo que aquí había personas que la querían y la amaban. El verla ahí, recostada, sin abrir sus ojos, pareciendo estar dormida, hacía que mi corazón se rompiera el mil pedazos, lentamente me acerque a su pecho, aquel corazón seguía latiendo lenta y débilmente.

-Debemos hacerlo ahora-dije viendo a los Cullen, quienes se encontraban detrás de mi, contemplándola.

-¿Quién lo hará?-pregunto Rosalie.

Jasper fue el primero en negarse, aunque podía contenerse un poco mas, sabía que no podría contenerse en cuanto probara la primera gota de sangre, su lado salvaje y vampírico saldría y seria algo fatal.

-Yo lo hare-dije decidido.

-¿Estas seguro que podrás hacerlo?-pregunto Esme.

Asentí con inseguridad, pero el solo recordar que era para salvar a vida de Ness, me dio seguridad para hacerlo. La convertiría en una de nosotros, en una de nuestra especie, hoy seria un vampiro completo. Y aunque me dolía hacerle esto, sabia que me lo agradecería, ella sola no podría lograrlo con este corazón que quiere parar de palpitar, pero que ella se esfuerza en hacerlo palpitar forzosamente una y otra vez. Todos tuvieron que esperar afuera, el único que estuvo conmigo fue Carlisle y Esme, por si no podía detenerme, me acerque a Ness y me senté junto a ella, acaricie su mejilla y tome su cálida mano entre las mías, esta seria la ultima vez que sentiría la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía.

**(Play: Fragile Bird de City and Colour)**

-Te amo Ness-susurre con los ojos cerrados,-no estoy dispuesto a perderte, espero no me desprecies cuando despiertes y sepas en lo que te eh convertido-

Lentamente, me acerque a su cuello, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo entero cuando mis labios tocaron su cuello, su suave textura hizo olvidarme de todo lo que nos rodeaba, olí su esencia al mismo tiempo y sin pensarlo mas me decidí a hacerlo. Con mucha precaución enterré mis colmillos en su frágil piel y comencé a beber de esa exquisita sangre, hasta ese momento me di cuenta cuanto había anhelado esta sangre, desde el momento que olí su esencia en Londres, eso fue lo que hizo conocernos.

Ya que mis intenciones desde el principio habían sido tomar su exquisita sangre, incluso antes de conocerla mi desesperación por encontrarla habían sido enormes, sin saber que ella se convertiría en lo mejor que pudiera haberme pasado en mucho tiempo.

El solo sentirla en mi boca hacia que la necesidad por seguirla tomando creciera cada vez mas y mas, nunca en mi vida había probado algo semejante y estoy seguro que nunca mas volvería a sentir lo que su sangre me estaba haciendo sentir en estos momentos. Tome otro sorbo con un poco de desesperación, como un niño hambriento cuando toma leche, aquel ardor ceso pero solo unos escasos segundos, quería mas, quería que ese ardor desapareciera de mi garganta y que solo en ese momento me había dado cuenta que estaba ahí. Todo este tiempo lo había ignorado, nunca me había dado cuenta que era la sangre de Ness la que causaba tanto dolor, pero aun así nunca intente beber su sangre, al contrario deje a un lado aquello que me causaba tanto daño solo por amor, el amor a ese hermoso ser.

Estaba tan sediento que seguí bebiendo, no podía parar, cerré mis ojos extasiándome de su aroma, de su sangre, de su suave piel. Me aleje de todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, mi único objetivo era alimentarme, quedar satisfecho. La sangre recorría mi garganta una y otra vez, y yo no me opuse, segui tomando una y otra vez, me sentía en el paraíso, una mano en mi hombro fue lo que me saco de aquel mundo en el que me envolví.

-Alec, es suficiente-dijo Carlisle con voz pacifica.

Pero yo no quería que esto se terminara, aun no, quería su sangre, quería mas de ella, y en ese momento no me percate que ya no podía seguir tomando mas de su sangre, porque si lo hacia, la mataría y el único culpable seria yo.

-Tu puedes muchacho, para ya…o la mataras-no fue hasta que escuche esas ultimas palabras salir de la boca de Carlisle, las que hicieron que retrocediera de forma brusca, alejándome de Renesmee para caer en el frio piso, la mire fijamente con preocupación y la respiración agitada, ¿la había matado? ¿Había reaccionado demasiado tarde?

-Todo esta bien-escuche la voz maternal de Esme detrás de mi, volteé a verla con culpa y ella solo me dedico una cálida sonrisa, la que hizo sentirme un poco mejor, como si en verdad todo estuviera bien.

-Esperemos a que haga efecto-susurro Carlisle viendo a su nieta.

Bella POV.

Entre lentamente por la puerta principal, se que mi respuesta no fue lo mejor, que el negarme no era la mejor opción para salvar a mi hija, y que aunque yo me haya opuesto, sabia que ellos lo habían hecho, habían cambiado a Renesmee por siempre. Mordí i labio inferior, me sentí sola, desolada, no había consuelo en mi corazón, ella era lo único que me recordaba a mi cuando era humana, Renesmee era la única persona que podía hacerme sentir que no estaba alejada del mundo, ni de los humanos.

Pero todo había cambiado ahora, ella seria una como nosotros, lo ah sido desde antes y desde siempre, pero ahora lo será completamente. Camine había Edward el cual se encontraba de pie en la sala, como toda la familia, su rostro estaba serio, pero extendió sus brazos cuando me vio y yo no me opuse, llegue dando grandes zancadas para esconder mi cara en su pecho.

-Lo siento-susurre.

-Te entiendo Bella, esto fue algo difícil al igual que para mí. Pero no hay otra salida, es lo único que podemos hacer para salvarla-dijo esta vez viendo a los ojos, yo solo asentí entendiendo todo finalmente.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente cuando escuche un grito el cual hizo eco en toda la casa.

**¡Alec ya convirtió a Ness!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas, ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Eso me anima mucho ademas de que me gusta mucho saber su opinión.**

**Estamos en los capítulos finales lindas ='( no pensé decir esto, pero asi es…**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi hermosas!**

**Cuídense mucho, espero actualizar el próximo viernes!**

**Besos, y ya saben que las quiero muchisisisisisimo!**


	32. Chapter 32 Nuevo despertar

"**Nuevo despertar"**

**Hola hermosas! Estoy pero, supero contenta de estar un Viernes mas con ustedes, con un nuevo capitulo =) como siempre, y no me cansare, de agradecerles por todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, en serio muchísimas gracias lindas! =)**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**AriVampire135**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**AdriLopez**

**Yani**

**Lupita1797**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews hermosas, no saben como me alegraron el dia y lo animos que me dan para seguir escribiendo =)**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Alec POV.

Me dolía en lo más profundo de mi alma con cada grito que Ness soltaba a causa de aquel fuego que recorría sus venas, acabando con la vida en su cuerpo, quitándole lo poco de humana que tenia. Saberme impotente de no poder ayudarla y culpable de ser yo el causante de aquel dolor, los gritos llenaron toda la casa una y otra vez, hasta que de pronto, los gritos cesaron, y todo se quedo en un profundo silencio, lleno de curiosidad y temor. Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar lentamente y frente a mi, la mire con admiración y sorpresa, su pelo, su cara, todo comenzó a ser diferente en ella, comenzó a perfeccionarse aun mas.

Renesmee no reaccionaba, la veía detenidamente ver si todo estaba bien, pero su cuerpo no me daba ninguna pista, ¿estaría a punto de despertar? Me preguntaba yo mismo una y otra vez, al parecer todo se encontraba bien si no Carlisle me lo hubiera dicho, los minutos parecían horas, y las horas una eternidad. Exhale pesadamente mientras cruzaba mis brazos, después de unos minutos me senté en la fina silla que estaba enfrente del sofá.

-Alec, ¿Por qué sales a distraerte un poco? Esto tarda-dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro derecho.

-No puedo dejarla, no se como vaya a reaccionar cuando sepa en lo que la eh convertido-susurre con cierta preocupación.

Lo había hecho para salvarla, para tenerla conmigo porque sabia que ella no podía luchar sola, que su corazón ya no quería latir, pero sin en cambio lo hacia porque ella lo forzaba. Pero también me sentía culpable, ya que la había convertido sin su consentimiento y no se como lo tomara. Tal vez me odiara, pero prefiero eso a haber tenido la oportunidad de salvarla y no haber hecho nada, viviría tranquilo sabiendo que aun se encontraba en este mundo.

Hice caso omiso a la petición de Carlisle y me acerque al oído de Renesmee, no me atreví a tocarla o acariciarla, así que solo acerque mis labios sin tocar su piel.

-Renesmee, te amo-susurre, cerré mis ojos estoy seguro que me había escuchado y antes de que pudiera alejarme, un gran suspiro proveniente de ese ángel, hizo que yo mismo regresara a la vida.

Bella POV.

Camine de un lado para otro de forma impaciente, y no era para menos, mi hija se encontraba dentro de la oficina de Carlisle, siendo convertida por Alec. Sus gritos me dolieron, es mi hija, yo le di la vida y por supuesto que sentía y sabia el dolor por el que estaba pasando, pero no me dejaron entrar. Pase una mano por mi frente mientras cerraba mis ojos, llegue al ventanal de la casa y me cruce de brazos.

-Tranquila Bella, pronto llegaran con noticias-escuche a Alice detrás de mi.

-Es que…Alice, yo no querían que le hicieran esto. Necesito verla, necesito saber que esta bien-

-No, ellos vendrán, si tuvieran malas noticias ya nos hubieran dicho-susurro, y eso me tranquilizo, por lo menos sabia que Renesmee estaba bien.

Juntas llegamos hasta la sala donde me senté junto a Edward, pero perdida en mis pensamientos, solté un gruñido llena de enojo y rabia porque todo había sucedió por Jacob, el era el único culpable de lo que le estaba pasando a mi hija.

-Jacob me las va a pagar-susurre,-el es el único culpable…el tiene la culpa de lo que le esta pasando a Renesmee-

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Hope for now de City and Colour)**

Sentía el fuego quemando como lava ardiendo, recorría mis venas, mi cuerpo entero, quería que acabara todo ya, quería dejar de sentir este dolor. Grite de impotencia, sentí el calor en mi corazón, pude escuchar las ultimas palpitaciones que daba hasta que paro…así de simple. Había luchado tanto por seguir con vida, y ahora, ¿este era mi fin? ¿Ya estaba muerta? Esto era todo, era mi fin, había muerto y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer.

¿Y Alec, y mi familia? Estarán destrozados por mi perdida, porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir luchando, pero ya me encontraba débil, estaba cansada de forzar a mi corazón y mi cuerpo para seguir con vida. Alec. Me dolía en el alma dejarlo así, me había imaginado toda mi vida con el, ya que era solamente con el con quien quería estar por siempre.

-Renesmee, te amo-escuche una dulce voz decirme, podía escucharlo en mi oído derecho, tan claro, tan hermoso.

Quería respirar, quería contestarle ya que esa voz era muy conocida, y sin ningún esfuerzo….solté un suspiro tan profundo, un suspiro que me lleno de vida nuevamente. No quería abrir mis ojos, tal vez solo era mi imaginación y nada de esto había sucedido, todo se quedo en un absoluto silencio. Pero…podía escuchar las hojas de los arboles siendo sacudidas por un violento aire.

En un movimiento arrugé mi frente y sentí hacerlo, trate de mover un dedo y lo hice, tenia miedo de abrir los ojos y de encontrarme con una triste realidad. Pero tenia que atreverme, tenia que hacerlo y quitarme todas estas dudas que rondaban en mi cabeza, no perdía absolutamente nada. Lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos viendo un blanco techo, lo mire por unos segundos para voltear a la derecha después.

Vi a dos hombres viéndome fijamente uno era mas grande que el de traje negro, sus ojos carmesí me dieron un poco de miedo, así que en un rápido movimiento me levante de aquel sofá, me desconcertó la velocidad en la que me levante y en la pose que me encontraba en este momento. Mire mis manos arrugando mi frente, y trague saliva sin poder entender que era lo que sucedía. Aun así no baje la guardia ya que al parecer los alejo. El hombre de cabellos dorados dio un paso hacia mi con las manos extendidas frente a el, estaba siendo cuidadoso, gruñí ante aquel intento de acercarse a mi, pero me calle en cuanto lo escuche.

-Tranquila-dijo en voz pacifica,-no te haremos daño, recuerda….recuerda Renesmee-

Aquel nombre llego a mi de golpe, de un momento a otro cientos de recuerdos comenzaron a rondar en mi cabeza, algunos mas borrosos que otros. Recordé cuando Jacob me secuestro, cuando me dio un manotazo aventándome por los aires, también pude escuchar la voz de…Alec, pidiéndome perdón por hacer algo. Poco a poco todos mis recuerdos comenzaron a hacerse presente, volvía a recordar mi vida, hasta dirigir mi mirada hacia el chico con el traje negro.

En cuanto volteé a verlo trato de caminar hacia mi, pero mi abuelo lo detuvo pidiéndole paciencia, recordaba absolutamente todo, baje la guardia al igual que mi cabeza, sonreí y agradecí a mi abuelo al haberme hecho recordar y darme tiempo.

-Alec-corrí para abalanzarme hacia el después, sonreí y lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas, el también lo hizo pero después soltó un gemido deshaciendo suavemente el abrazo.

-Tranquila, eres mas fuerte que yo ahora-sonrió sosteniendo mis manos,-tenemos la misma temperatura, te puedo sentir más mía-

-¿Recuerdas todo?-pregunto mi abuelo aun con cierta precaución.

-Si abuelo-asentí,-recuerdo todo, absolutamente todo. Siento haberme portado así con ustedes, es solo que…por un momento no recordé nada, ni a nadie-admití.

-Así pasa-respondió mi abuelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunte extrañada.

-Yo…-esta vez hablo Alec,-perdóname Ness, ¿recuerdas que sucedió después de que Jacob te golpeara?-pregunto viéndome fijamente.

Trate de recordarlo pero ningún recuerdo llego a mi mente, así que solo negué con mi cabeza.

-No, no recuerdo-conteste.

-Tú caíste en un tipo de coma, y no podías despertar, tu corazón latía débilmente, parecía que lo estabas forzando, y temimos perderte. Si a alguien quieres culpar, cúlpame a mí, yo fui el que trajo esta idea, yo fui el que lo hizo, perdóname por favor-susurro las últimas palabras.

Seguía sin entender, y al parecer el lo noto, sin soltar mis manos caminamos lentamente hacia un espejo. Lentamente hizo que yo fuera la que quedara frente a el y Alec se alejo, abrí mis ojos como platos al ver aquella hermosa chica, aunque tenia unos rasgos míos, definitivamente no era yo. Hasta que lo entendí, abrí mis ojos llena de sorpresa, no lo podía creer, lentamente lleve mis manos hacia mi cara donde la toque con las yemas de mis dedos, parecía de porcelana.

-Ya entiendo-susurre, viendo a Alec,-me convertiste en vampiro-

-No sabíamos si iba a funcionar, Ness…-lo interrumpí abrazándolo nuevamente pero esta vez medí mi fuerza.

-Alec, te amo, te amo, gracias por esto…yo sola no hubiera podido hacerlo, no hubiera podido despertar. No quería morir, quería luchar para estar con mi familia-deshice al abrazo,-contigo-me acerque a el para unir nuestros labios en un beso desesperado. ¡Cuánto los necesitaba! Parecía haber pasado siglos sin besar esos carnosos labios que me volvían loca.

-¿Entonces…no me odias?-

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Hiciste esto porque me amas, porque me querías contigo, porque sabias que yo no quería morir, que estaba luchando para volver a verte otra vez-enfoque mi mirada en sus labios y nuevamente me acerque a el. Esta vez me atrajo hacia el suavemente, yo rodé su cuello acercándolo mas hacia mi y el no opuso resistencia, mordí suavemente su labio inferior y sonreí después de hacerlo, nunca había sido tan atrevida con el.

-Podría estar así toda mi eternidad-Alec sonrió lleno de felicidad. El quería compartir toda su eternidad conmigo, y era algo que yo no podía hacer, ya que también era humana, pero ahora todo era diferente, también podía entregarle mi eternidad.

-Como hibrida eras hermosa, pero ahora….lo eres aun mas, ¿Qué me hiciste Renesmee Cullen? ¿Por qué me embrujaste de esta manera?-pregunto solo a centímetros de mi, entre cerrando sus ojos.

-No lo se-solté un suspiro,-pero agradezco lo que haya sido-

-Renesmee-escuche la voz de mi abuelo, con una sonrisa tímida, estaba avergonzada, volteé a ver a mi abuelo,-te están esperando-volteo hacia la puerta.

Mi sonrisa se borro, tenia que enfrentar a mi familia ahora, tenia que bajar para que vieran a una nueva yo. Asentí para tomar de la mano a Alec, entrelazamos nuestros dedos, y yo los apreté un poco para sentirme más segura.

-No estuvieron de acuerdo, ¿cierto?-dije sin despegar mi vista de la puerta, a la que ahora nos acercábamos.

-Todos, excepto Bella. Quería que siguieras siendo hibrida, pero creo que termino aceptándolo-respondió Alec.

Abrí la puerta y comencé mi recorrido por el pasillo.

**A enfrentar a la familia ahora….¿donde creen que estará Jacob? ¿Los dejara en paz finalmente o regresara? Si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el siguiente capi lindas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y ya saben cual es mi mejor paga….un review! Eso me anima mucho ademas de que me gusta saber su opinión ;)**

**Estos son los últimos capítulos hermosas.**

**Espero actualizar el próximo viernes, puntual ;)**

**Cuídense mucho, besos!**

**Y ya saben que las quiero demasiado! Mucho, pero mucho!**


	33. Chapter 33 Me ire

"**Me iré"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Primero que nada, les debo una disculpa por no actualizar el viernes pasado, pero la verdad, ¡mi vida fue todo un caos! :P tanto que no tuve la oportunidad si quiera de encender la computadora :( espero me disculpen, también quiero agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han estado brindando, muchísimas gracias!**

**Nessieprettyswee**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**AriVampire135**

**Marian-Renesmee**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews! En serio que me dejan con una enorme sonrisa cuando los leo =)**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

Renesmee POV.

**(Play: Something about December de Christina Perri)**

Camine lentamente por los pasillos con nerviosismo, baje mi mirada al ver que casi todo me recordaba a mi vida de humana, volteé hacia donde se encontraba la habitación de mis padres, una pequeña niña corría adentrándose a la habitación, salto en la cama y después abrazo a Bella, mi papa nos veía cruzado de brazos con una enorme sonrisa. Seguimos caminando, antes de bajar las escaleras otra figura apareció, a mi abuela Esme tomándome de la mano izquierda y ayudándome pacientemente a bajar las escaleras, no me soltó en ningún momento y sonrió cuando finalmente pude bajar el primer escalón, se veía encantadora.

Todo eso había desaparecido, ahora solo quedaran los recuerdos, esos que cuidare como mi más preciado tesoro, intentare que nunca se borren de mi mente, luchare por mantenerlos con vida. Trague saliva mientras cerraba mis ojos, no quería soltar aquel sollozo que estaba en mi garganta, sabia que ya no podía llorar, así que decidida comencé a bajar las escaleras. Las luces se encontraban encendidas, la oscuridad reinaba afuera de la casa, aun así podía ver los arboles perfectamente, al igual que otros detalles de los cuales nunca me había dado cuenta.

Todo tenia mas color, mas textura, todo parecía tan nuevo para mi, me quede un segundo admirando la vista que tenia ahora, mas detallada, al igual que mi oído, podía escuchar todo claramente. Y aunque sabia que ya no era ni seria la misma, estaba feliz porque ahora siempre estaría con Alec, ahora no tenia miedo de que los años pasaran, volteé hacia mi derecha donde lo vi con una sonrisa, en sus ojos pude ver mi reflejo.

-Jacob tiene la culpa de todo-esa voz hizo que volteara repentinamente,-pero me las va a pagar-susurro.

Baje rápidamente hacia la sala, donde pude ver a toda mi familia reunida, no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba al pie de las escaleras. Sus caras tenían una expresión preocupada, no hablaban, no sonreían, di otro paso pero ahora era tan ágil que no omití sonido alguno.

-No mama-una suave voz salió de mi garganta, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que tan bien se escuchaba,-no solo fue culpa de Jacob-

Toda mi familia volteo hacia donde me encontraba, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al tiempo que se levantaban y caminaban hacia mi sin poder creerlo.

-¡Hija!-la voz de mi papa se escucho en toda la casa, corrió y me abrazo con suavidad sonreí mientras me escondía en su pecho, lo abrace de la misma forma, no quería hacerle daño, ya no podía abrazarlo fuerte como antes.

-Hola papa-murmure.

-Mi niña, déjame verte-deshizo el abrazo para verme de pies a cabeza.

-Soy yo-

-Eres tu…yo lo se-

Volteé hacia donde se encontraba mi mama.

-No solo culpes a Jacob mama-la vi directamente a los ojos.

-¡No lo defiendas Nessie! El tiene toda la culpa de lo que te paso, el tiene la culpa de que ahora seas…-se callo antes de completar la frase.

-¿De que sea que?-pregunte exigiendo una respuesta,-un vampiro-

-Si, yo no quería eso para ti hija, yo me opuse…quería que siguieras siendo humana-reí con ironía.

-Yo nunca fui humana madre, yo era una hibrida, también era mitad vampiro-

-¡Pero tu corazón seguía latiendo!-grito para después llevar una mano hacia su cabeza y apretando su mandíbula.

Baje mi mirada con cierta confusión, hasta ese entonces todo tuvo sentido, el porque quería que fuera novia de Jacob, el porque se opuso ante mi transformación. No lo hacia por mi, nunca pensó en mi antes de elegir o oponerse, era por otra cosa, algo que iba mas allá de mi propio bien.

-Tu también fuiste la culpable-solté.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-alzo una ceja.

-Porque mandar a Jacob a perseguirme, a buscarme…yo no quería saber nada de el, nada de Forks. Quería vivir mi vida como a mi me gustara, pero tu siempre quisiste tenerme contigo, aquí encerrada, no me dejabas se libre, no me dejabas elegir-di un paso hacia donde ella se encontraba,-¿Por qué me querías con Jacob a como diera lugar?-pregunte.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundida, pero entendió enseguida,-porque ustedes están hechos el uno para el otro, ustedes tenían que estar juntos, el era la mejor elección-susurro.

-No es cierto. Tu no lo hacías por eso, lo hacías por culpa-mi mama abrió la boca pero seguí hablando, no le daría la oportunidad de hablar,-porque tu nunca pudiste corresponderle, te sentías culpable de que el sufrió por tu amor y conmigo querías remediarlo-

-No es cierto-respondió bajando su mirada.

Me acerque a ella y la tome por los hombros, eso hizo que volteara a verme con cierta tristeza y aun mas culpa. No dije absolutamente nada, y ella tampoco lo hizo, su expresión y su mirada lo decían todo, y me dolió…pensar que mi madre solo me estaba usando para quedar libre de esa culpa que la atormentaba. Por ella fue que yo acepte ser la novia de Jacob y también fue la razón por la cual decidí alejarme de Forks.

-Claro que lo es-me aleje de ella.

Camine hacia la puerta para correr, quería estar sola, discutir con mi madre me había hecho mucho daño, al igual que todas las cosas que oculto. Respiraba agitadamente aunque ya no lo necesitara, hasta que un sollozo salió de mi pecho, me detuve de un árbol para después sollozar cada vez más fuerte.

-Ness, Ness-escuche la voz de Alec para abrazarme después.

Lloraba, sin lágrimas, por tantas cosas. Porque ahora era inmortal, lloraba por ver a Alec de nuevo, por mi libertad, pero también por mi madre por que solo pensó en su propio beneficio. Cuando los sollozos cesaron, pude verlo a los ojos con una tímida sonrisa, me sentía libre ahora, sentía que ya no había mas peligro, como si un peso se me quitara de encima.

Edward POV.

No solo Bella había tenido la culpa de todo lo que había sucedido, también la había tenido yo por apoyarla. Pensé que Bella sabia lo que hacia al decirle a Nessie sobre ser la novia de Jacob, y yo le creí como un tonto, con aquella excusa de que el la cuidaría, que eran almas gemelas y tenían que estar juntos. Me creí todo lo que Bella me decía, y también obligue a mi hija a ser su novia, y aunque vi su infelicidad cuando acepto finalmente, yo lo ignore, pensando en lo que Bella me había dicho.

_-Nuestra hija aun esta chica, no se da cuenta…pero cuando crezca y razone, nos lo agradecerá-_finalizo con un beso en la mejilla para después levantarse de la cama y salir de la habitación.

Baje mi cabeza con pesar y tristeza, yo, que mi único propósito fue cuidarla y que ella fuera feliz y estuviera protegida, ¡su padre! le había causado tanto daño, había sido el responsable de que casi perdiera la vida.

-Voy a buscarla-dije decidido.

-No Edward-me detuvo mi padre, -déjala…tiene muchas cosas que poner en orden, además, Alec esta con ella-

Obedecía a mi padre y me quede parado en la sala, los demás miembros de la familia comenzaron a irse, solo quedamos Bella y yo, con la misma expresión. Ella no se movía, veía fijamente al suelo perdida en sus pensamientos, ahora sentíamos más que nunca la culpa de haberle hecho todo lo que le hicimos cuando era una hibrida.

…

Renesmee POV.

-Me iré- solté de golpe frente a mi familia la cual se encontraba sentada en la sala.

Alice sonrió abiertamente al igual que mi tía Rosalie, mis abuelos me vieron de forma comprensiva y mis padres simplemente no pudieron verme a los ojos.

-¿Te vas?-repitió mi padre en un susurro lleno de tristeza, levanto lentamente su cara ver su expresión me partió el alma, desvié mi mirada hacia Alec quien me apretó la mano ligeramente, llenándome de fuerza.

-Si papa, no puedo estar mas aquí…me trae muchos recuerdos que quisiera borrar de mi mente, es tiempo de que sea libre-solté una risita nerviosa, -encontré el amor, soy feliz con el-finalice pidiéndole al cielo que pudieran entenderme, no dejaría a Alec por ningún motivo.

-¿A dónde se irán?-volvió a preguntar mi papa, me encogí de hombros.

-No lo se-sonreí,-viajaremos por todo el mundo, conoceremos nuevos lugares, decidiremos donde vivir con el tiempo-

-Pero, ¿vendrán a visitarnos verdad?-pregunto mi abuela Esme. Camine hacia ella con una sonrisa y tome sus manos.

-Lo intentare, cuando pase el tiempo suficiente para que aquellos recuerdos desaparezcan-ella asintió.

Todas las tardes Alec y yo salíamos de la casa para ir al bosque, nos sentábamos en la rama más alta del árbol y desde ahí, admirábamos como el cielo se metía, brindando ese tono anaranjado lleno de nostalgia. Podía ver la hermosa cara de Alec brillando, ahora sabia que éramos iguales, que siempre estuvimos destinados a estar juntos, acaricie su mejilla y nos envolvimos en un largo y dulce beso. Sonreímos cuando nos alejamos unos centímetros, y antes de que el Sol se metiera platicábamos sobre los lugares que visitaríamos, y en mi mente aparecían unas hermosas escenas de nosotros dos en aquellos lugares que Alec me platicaba.

Ya no veía la hora para irme con el, pero decidimos esperar un poco y planearlo a la perfección, además de que todavía era una neófita tendría que saber como controlarme, y ya que Alec no era el experto en este tipo de casos, decidió que nos quedáramos con mi familia para que ellos me enseñaran. Y ellos aceptaron con alegría, no querían dejarme ir todavía, y el que me quedara todavía les daba esperanzas de que cambiara de opinión, aunque ya tenia mi decisión y no la cambiaria por nada del mundo…me iría con Alec.

**¡Renesmee por fin enfrento a Bella! ¡Y le dijo sus verdades! :P**

**¿Creen que Jacob regrese?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi hermosas! Como siempre ya saben cual es mi mejor paga…un review! Me anima mucho para seguir escribiendo, ademas de que me encanta saber su opinión sobre este capi o la historia en general.**

**Antes de despedirme, quiero que sepan que….la próxima semana será el ultimo capitulo de esta historia, solo escribiré el prologo lindas….¡tengo ganas de llorar!**

**Cuídense mucho y nos vemos la próxima semana con el final de esta historia.**

**Besos, y ya saben que las quiero muchisisisisismoooo!**


	34. Chapter 34 Prologo

"**Prologo"**

**Hola hermosas lectoras! Estoy super contenta de estar un sábado con ustedes ;) siento no haber podido actualizar el viernes pasado y también la tardanza en actualizar este prologo, pero apenas me estoy acoplando a un nuevo horario y en realidad no eh tenido tanto tiempo para poder escribir, pero tampoco las quería dejar esperando otra semana ;)**

**Nessieprettysweet**

**Lupita 1797**

**Brenda Vulturi Cullen**

**AriVampire135**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Lyzz Cullen**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews hermosas, como siempre me dejan con una enorme sonrisa!**

**Ahora si, disfruten de este capi!**

**(Play: Send me the moon de Sara Bareilles)**

Renesmee POV.

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de voltear hacia el cielo, del cual ahora bajaban copos de nieve sin parar. Los meses habían pasado, y con ellos también muchas cosas habían cambiado, mi familia me había ayudado a controlarme por fin y creo que hice un buen trabajo en eso. Mi mama no se ah atrevido a hablar de aquel tema conmigo, se portaba cortante y parecía huir de mi cada vez que aparecía donde ella se encontraba.

Mi padre era una historia diferente, en cuanto llegue del bosque me recibió con un abrazo y pidiéndome perdón por haberme hecho esto, decía que tal vez si el se hubiera opuesto nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero, para ser sinceros, estaba agradecida de que todo esto hubiera ocurrido, ahora tenia toda una eternidad que entregarle a Alec, a mi familia, tenia toda una eternidad que vivir y tanto que descubrir. Y tal vez, si algún día le hubiera pedido a Alec esto, el se hubiera negado rotundamente, no había necesidad de convertirme, así seriamos felices.

Di media vuelta y subí las escaleras para llegar al porche, abrí la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido y me quite el gorrito que tenia hace unos momentos. Mi familia se había ido a cazar y Alec decidió ir con ellos, ya que mis tíos y abuelos lo consideraban ya parte de la familia, a mi padre todavía le estaba costando un poco de trabajo aceptarlo, le estaba quitando a su pequeña niña, a su mas preciado tesoro, decía el. Pero también razonaba que hace tiempo estaba haciendo lo mismo con Jacob, así que, después de unos grandes esfuerzos, los cuales notaba, mi papa decidió mantener una buena relación con Alec, lo que le agradecía.

Subí las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta, donde se encontraba mi habitación. Acaricie suavemente la cama, la cual ya no me serbia para dormir, me senté viendo y admirando mi habitación, ya que esta seria la ultima vez que estaría aquí dentro de mucho tiempo. El silencio placentero, que me daba la oportunidad para pensar, fue interrumpido por los pasos de mi familia, no me moleste en bajar y saludarlos, creo que seria menos doloroso despedirme de ellos si los veía solo para despedirme.

Camine hacia mi tocador, accesorios, perfumes y muchísimas cosas mas se encontraban ahí, sonreí tímidamente, aquí se quedaran, esperando mi regreso, pacientes, mi vista se detuvo cuando encontré lo que quería, un porta retratos se encontraba en la esquina de mi tocador, junto al espejo. En el se encontraba la foto de mi familia, ese día habíamos decidido salir a jugar baseball, ya que una tormenta se avecinaba. Aunque no me dejaron jugar admire aquel juego y festeje cuando el equipo de mis padres gano, mi tía Alice llevaba una cámara y se le hizo muy buena idea sacarnos la foto.

Todos sonreíamos y nos encontrábamos muy juntos, llevábamos unas gorras blancas y mi tía Rosalie, quien se encontraba al lado derecho detenía el bate de baseball, yo me encontraba en medio, mis rizos caían en mi regazo y sonreía abiertamente, mis padres al lado mío. Detrás de nosotros estaba el hermoso bosque, y el cielo se encontraba nublado. Saque la foto cuidadosamente y la doble de la misma manera para después guardarla en el bolso de mi chamarra negra de cuero.

-Ness, ¿estas lista?-hablo suavemente Alec, quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta. Comencé a respirar, tratando de tranquilizarme, y al parecer el noto mi nerviosismo,-tenemos que irnos-

Suspire, al ver sus ojos me sentí fuerte, la alegría cubrió aquella nostalgia que me daba alejarme de esta casa, y dejar unos bonitos recuerdos, los cuales fueron muy pocos, de mi niñez. Alec ahora llenaría mi vida de felicidad y amor, sabia que estando con el todo seria perfecto, sonreí abiertamente mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso lento hacia el. El extendió su mano hacia mi y yo la acepte, apretó mi mano ligeramente cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, con la mano que le quedaba libre rodeo mi cintura y me acerco a el. Inhale su exquisito aroma, el cual me volvía loca y lo seguiría haciendo, me dio un corto beso y juntos nos alejamos de mi habitación, antes de que la puerta se cerrara completamente, le di un ultimo vistazo a mi habitación.

Mi familia estaba reunida junto a las escaleras, me miraba con uno brillo en sus ojos, todos sonreían, la mas pequeña de los Cullen se iría hoy, lo cual algunos pensaban seria imposible.

-Te vamos a extrañar Ness-hablo mi tía Rosalie primero.

-Yo también los voy a extrañar mucho, pero regresare…algún día-finalice en un susurro.

-Ya sabes donde encontrarnos hija, si necesitas algo, solo ven o llámanos-

-Gracias papa, lo hare-sonreí.

La casa se quedo en un profundo silencio, nadie hablaba, sabia que les dolía que el día finalmente había llegado. Me cruce de brazos y Alec rodeo los míos, abrazándome por la espalda, antes de que comenzáramos a caminar antes de que pudiéramos alejarnos completamente de su vista, mi tía Alice nos detuvo con esa usual sonrisa picara que siempre llevaba en su cara.

-Esperen-se acerco a nosotros,-necesitaran esto-abrí mi mano para encontrar una tarjeta,-no pensaran viajar por todo el mundo sin un centavo en sus bolsillos, ¿o si?-baje mi vista con una media sonrisa.

-De hecho…si-hice un gesto.

-Ahora si, que tengan un buen viaje….se que lo tendrán-me guiño un ojo mi tía.

Salimos de la casa con mi familia detrás de nosotros, todos nos despedían ondeando su mano en señal de adiós, aleje mi vista de ellos para ver a Alec.

-¿Lista para iniciar esta aventura?-sonrió de forma coqueta.

-Contigo, siempre estaré lista-solté un suspiro involuntario, perdiéndome en sus ojos.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir primero?-pregunto.

-Sorpréndeme Alec-

…..

**(50 años después)**

-¿Y Egipto?-pregunto mi abuela con fascinación.

-Egipto es increíble abuela-conteste emocionada, recordando aquellos momentos como si hubiera sido ayer,-y la vista desde las pirámides…-mi tía Rosalie me interrumpió.

-Espera…. ¿subiste a las pirámides?-pregunto sin poder creerlo.

-Si-respondí inocentemente,-pero fue en la noche…solo queríamos ver las estrellas-

Mi tía solo alzo su ceja pero después sonrió.

-Tienen una buena vista…y es un lugar muy cómodo-

Esta vez mi abuela, mi tía Alice y yo las miramos con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? A veces es bueno vivir nuevas experiencias-contesto viendo hacia otro lado.

-Y a veces es bueno romper las reglas-yo también dije disimuladamente.

Les conté todas las aventuras que tuvimos Alec y yo en estos años, los lugares a los que habíamos ido y las cosas que habíamos hecho…claro, evitando algunos detalles. Sin duda alguna estos habían sido los mejores años de toda mi vida y según Alec, todavía nos faltaba mucho mas que vivir juntos, más aventuras que vivir y yo estoy dispuesta a seguirlo.

Las risas fueron acallándose cuando se abrió la puerta, volteé con una sonrisa, pero en cuanto vi a mi mama se me borro. Ella se quedo ahí parada, yo me levante y di un paso hacía donde ella se encontraba, mi mama aun no podía verme a los ojos, pero a mi no me importo, camine hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Mama-susurre con una sonrisa, a punto de soltar un sollozo.

Ella no contesto, no se movía ni me veía, hasta que después de unos interminables segundos, y sin que me lo esperara, mi mama me abrazo fuerte.

-Ness-sollozo,-hija, cuanto te eh extrañado, que bueno que regresaste-

-Yo también te extrañe mucho mama-

Ahí fue cuando me pidió perdón por todo lo que había hecho, por quererme junto a Jacob solo para acabar con esa culpa que le desgarraba el corazón con solo verlo. Admitió que nunca pensó en mi, ni en mis sentimientos, lo único que quería era ver a Jacob feliz, por lo menos así sabría que el no estaba sufriendo por ella. Y la perdone, porque fue honesta y lo reconoció ella misma.

Ese mismo día, y arregladas las cosas con mi familia, les dije en donde estábamos viviendo. El lugar era Londres, ya que nos traía muy buenos recuerdos a Alec y a mi, ahí fue donde nos conocimos y donde nuestra historia comenzó. Regularmente íbamos a aquel lugar donde Alec solía llevarme mientras nos conocimos y donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

-Londres es lindo, pero habiendo conocido tantos lugares, ¿Por qué ahí?-pregunto mi tía Rosalie.

-Porque ahí pasaron tantas cosas hermosas entre Alec y yo-respondí con una sonrisa, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el marco de la puerta, donde se encontraba mi Dios griego,-y habrá mas que recordar-camine hacia el para rodear su cuello y darle un corto beso.

De vez en cuando Jane nos visitaba, al principio fue algo incomodo, pero con el tiempo comenzamos a conocernos mas y a llevarnos mejor, ahora decía ella, que no había perdido un hermano, había ganado una, y eso me hacia muy feliz. Y aunque no lo reconocía, ni nos decía, estoy segura que en el fondo de su corazón también quería encontrar a esa persona con quien compartir su vida, con quien ser feliz. Aunque lo era, el solo ver a su hermano feliz a ella la hacia aun mas, y me alegraba que se llevara tan bien con el. Ella y yo nos convertimos en grandes amigas, platicábamos de tantas cosas cuando nos visitaba, mi vida simplemente era perfecta.

Antes de que anocheciera completamente Alec y yo decidimos caminar por el bosque, con las manos entrelazadas, caminábamos en silencio disfrutando de la brisa que ondeaba mi cabello y despeinaba el de Alec. Con una sonrisa en mis labios admiraba el bosque, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había caminado por el, y ahora sentía que en verdad había regresado a casa.

-Te amo Alec-rodé su cuello para atraerlo hacia mi, me acerque a el y roce su nariz con la mía.

-Y yo te amo mas, no sabes que alegría le has traído a mi vida-susurro cerrando sus ojos, su aliento choco en mi cara.

-Tu le mostraste el camino a la mía, fuiste como una luz al fondo de aquel túnel oscuro por el caminaba sin propósito-

-Siempre estaré contigo Ness, ahora que te tengo nunca voy a dejarte, ni a separarme de ti-tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las guio hasta su pecho.

El viento azoto fuerte las hojas de los arboles y choco contra mi espalda, pero no me importo, ahora me encontraba perdida entre los labios de Alec, su suavidad, el amor que me transmitía en cada beso, en cada caricia, eran incomparables. Cada vez que me besaba parecía ser la primera vez que lo hacia, aquel beso fue corto, pero profundo y lento, mantuve cerrados mis ojos por unos escasos segundos antes de ver a Alec viéndome fijamente con una media sonrisa.

-¿Seguimos?-pregunto de forma coqueta.

Entrelazamos nuestras manos nuevamente.

-Sigamos-respondí alegremente.

3ra persona POV.

De aquel claro la pareja se alejo a paso lento de forma tranquila, todo el sufrimiento y temor por el que algún día habían pasado, ahora ya no existía. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera destruir su felicidad, había sucedido tantas cosas antes de que Renesmee obtuviera la inmortalidad, que no pensaban en que algo mas pudiera suceder con la intención de separarlos, ya no había nada….nada.

Aquellas dos almas estaban hechas el uno para el otro, estaban destinados a estar juntos, sin importar la impronta, sin importar que fueran de diferentes clanes. Y lucharon por estar juntos, sin importar las consecuencias, ni por lo que los clanes pudieran decir u oponerse.

Mientras Alec y Renesmee comenzaban a alejarse de este pacifico cuadro, adentrándose al bosque, pensaban en lo feliz que habían sido y en lo feliz que serán al pasar los años, un gruñido rompió el silencio, un gruñido que se escucho mas fuerte que el viento, pero aquella pareja no pudo oirlo. De entre las ramas y troncos de los arboles un lobo de pelaje cobrizo apareció. En sus ojos se podía ver coraje y odio, enseñaba sus dientes, otro pequeño gruñido salió antes de que finalmente perdiera a Alec y Renesmee de vista.

**¿Qué les pareció el prologo lindas?**

**Se que este tiene un final diferente, tiene su final feliz, pero también le quise poner un poco de suspenso. Espero que les haya gustado este prologo hermosas, ya saben que esa es mi mayor intención, que les agraden los capis y la historia en general.**

**Tengo que admitir que me dio mucha nostalgia saber que finalmente había terminado de escribir esta historia, y les quiero agradecer por todo el apoyo que me brindaban cada semana….por todos los reviews que me animaban, no saben que agradecida estoy con ustedes por darle a esta historia, y a mi, una oportunidad lindas.**

**Pero aunque esta historia ya haya acabado, a las hermosas que no han leído mis otras historias, las invito a pasar por mi perfil y leerlas =) eso me haría muy feliz. También espero sus reviews lindas…no se me olvida, ya saben que es mi mejor paga.**

**No me despido hermosas, ya que seguire actualizando las demás historias, ademas de que al final de "Obligados a amar" dejare una nota especialmente para agradecerles a ustedes lindas, asi que estén pendientes ;)**

**Las quiero muchisismo lindas!**

**Cuidense mucho! Y nuevamente gracias por todo!**


End file.
